PELIGRO
by Marione0805
Summary: Hermione regresa a Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año. Pensando que la guerra termino, pero lo que no sabe es que algo terrible esta por ocurrir y su peor enemigo se convertirá en alguien muy importante para ella. ¿Se pueden amar con la misma intensidad con la que se odiaron? DRAMIONE HG X DM/HP X GW/TN X LL
1. Regreso

¡HOLA!

Bueno esta es la primer historia que subo a un sitio, ya que desde que tengo memoria escribo, pero jamas me había atrevido a publicarlo, por así decirlo.

Soy Dramione 100% ya que siento que es una pareja perfecta, al ser tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES, CONJUROS, ARTICULOS, ETC. PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING , LA HISTORIA CONTADA EN ESTE FANFICTION ES 100% MIA.**

**1. Regreso.**

Esa mañana ella se levanto muy temprano, claro eso era normal en ella, siempre ser la primera en todo. Pero esa mañana era diferente, ya que después de todo lo que pasaron, podría decir que su vida regresaba a la normalidad.

Esa mañana tomaría el expreso que la llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts, si por fin regresaría para cursar el ultimo año que dejo pendiente gracias a la guerra. Ella y el resto del colegio suspendieron sus estudios para defender en lo que creían, aunque muchos de ellos no regresaron victoriosos. Claro ejemplo, personas muy cercanos a ella: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojo loco, Dobby, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Emmeline Vance. Sin contar tanta gente inocente que se vio envuelta, tanto magos como muggles.

Paso mucho tiempo para que ella aprendiera a sobrellevar lo que había pasa, jamas olvidaría, claro que no, y ademas ¿como hacerlo?.

Después de que Harry derrotara de una vez por todas a Voldemort, se convirtieron en los héroes de la guerra, "El trio dorado", eran los encabezados en el profeta, eran las nuevas celebridades en el mundo mágico, todos querían tener contacto con ellos para agradecer su valentía y coraje y sobre todo por terminar con el mago tenebroso.

Pasaron meses antes de que dejaran de acosarlos día y noche, algo que a Hermione la molestaba demasiado, ya que incluso en los funerales de sus amigos no los dejaron en paz.

Pero bueno ya todo eso se había calmado un poco, y agradecía que por fin podría regresar a Hogwarts, su hogar.

Como ya estaba lista se dispuso a despertar a Ron y Harry, claro siempre tenia que estar detrás de ellos para que hicieran las cosas.

Primero fue a la habitación de Harry, lo encontró envuelto en las sabanas y sin ninguna intención de despertar.

-Harry ¡DESPIERTA!- Dijo ella, en un tono autoritario, muy al estilo Molly Weasley.

-¡Diablos Hermione! Que forma de despertar es esa...- Le dijo mientras buscaba sus gafas y se estiraba.

-Si no lo hago así jamas despertarías- Sonrío mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

-Bueno, ya esta, me he despertado- le dijo un poco molesto.

-Ahora es el turno de Ronald-

Hermione salió de la habitación, para buscar a su otro amigo... si su amigo, nada mas. A pesar de todo, el no le había propuesto ser novios, algo que la tenia sumamente molesta. Pero bueno, de todas formas ella ahorita no estaba para eso, tenia que enfocarse en graduarse del colegio.

Llego a la habitación de Ron y se sorprendió al verlo despierto, aunque aun acostado en la cama.

-¿Por que no estas levantado?- pregunto ella con molestia - ¿Por que no te has vestido? ¡YA ES MUY TARDE-

-Ya voy, no se que tanta prisa tiene, llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes- Le dijo el sin preocupación.

-Sabes que detesto llegar al ultimo momento, ese no es mi estilo- Hermione le respondió mientras le lanzaba a su amigo su camisa y pantalones – ¡Vamos!-

Ron se acerco a ella de una manera muy lenta y sutil. Se coloco frente a ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas a el. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, ya que a pesar de solo ser amigos, cuando estaban solos el se comportaba diferente.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- Pregunto ella –No me agrada que te comportes así.

-Vamos Herms, sabes que quieres besarme- Le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a su rostro, a sus labios precisamente.

-Dije que ¡no!- lo empujo lo mas que puso para que el se alejara y la dejara libre.

-¡Vaya! En la guerra cuando nos besamos no dijiste lo mismo- Lo dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa. – No te entiendo Hermione.

-Tu y yo no somos nada mas que amigos, así que no pienses que voy a andar por los rincones besandome contigo.- Estaba molesta...¿Pues quien se creía que era?

-Yo no necesito de formalidades para demostrar que te quiero- Le refuto el – No necesito de la aprobación de los demás, ni nada de eso.

-Pues tal vez tu no, pero yo si. Ya te dije mientras esto no sea serio, no esperes nada de mi.- Se encamino a la puerta para salir y dejar que el terminara de vestirse.

Bajo a las cocinas, para hacer el desayuno, ya que ella se oponía a que Kreacher hiciera las cosas por ella. Si no, iría en contra de sus principios.

Hizo un par de tostadas y algo de jugo de naranja y espero a que sus amigos bajaran.

Harry bajo seguido de Ron y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Bueno pues cuando terminemos iremos directo a la estación- Decía Harry mientras untaba con miel una de sus tostadas –Ah veremos a Ginny y los demás.

-Es extraño regresar a Hogwarts después de todo... – Ron se noto algo nostálgico y triste al decir aquellas palabras.

-Tienes razón, pero tenemos que seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente- Les decía una Hermione un tanto optimista, pero en el fondo se sentía igual que Ron.

Terminaron de desayunar y después de recoger la mesa cada uno se dirigió a su habitación por sus cosas.

Se vieron en la sala y de ahí salieron de Grimmauld place, ya que después de la guerra y de todo lo vivido, se refugiaron en la antigua mansión Black, ahora casa de Harry por herencia de Sirius.

Hermione vio como se cerraba la puerta y no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica antes de desaparecer.


	2. El comienzo

**HOLA. **

**BUENO SIEMPRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ES ALGO ABURRIDO, PERO ESPERO SIGAN CON LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LES ASEGURO QUE SE PONDRA CADA VEZ MAS INTERESANTE.**

**POR ESTE MISMO MOTIVO DEJO EL CAPITULO NUMERO DOS. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SI ES POSIBLE ME DIGAN QUE TAL LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA.**

comienzo.

El viaje estuvo sin ninguna novedad. Cuando llegaron a la estación King's Cross se encontraron con Ginny que iba acompañada por Molly, después al abordar se encontraron con Luna y Neville, que ya se encontraban ocupando un compartimento, así que los demás se acomodaron para poder estar todos juntos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, ya que tenia sentimientos encontrados. Tantas cosas felices y a la vez tan dolorosas... Harry observo a su amiga y para confortarla coloco su mano en el hombro derecho de ella y lo apreto suavemente, un gesto simple, pero con mucho significado.

Ella entendió el intento de confortarla, y agradeció poder contar con personas como sus amigos, ya que si no los tuviera no sabría que hacer.

Cuando subieron a los carruajes que los llevaban Hermione se sorprendió al notar que ella ya podía ver a los thestrals. Recordó que Harry los vio en su quinto año y ella al principio pensó que estaba loco o alucinando, pero cuando supo el por que los podía ver se horrorizo un poco. Y ahora ella los observaba, claro ella vio gente morir en la batalla, Lavender... su compañera de habitación junto con Parvati.

Luna se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Son criaturas incomprendidas, aunque yo creo que son magnificas- Volteo hacia ella mientras le brindaba una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

Luna Lovegood, una chica que al principio creyó que estaba loca, ya que decía ver cosas que nadie mas veía, y como toda las personas: "Hasta no ver, no creer", por eso Luna era tratada como alguien chiflado y raro. Pero en la batalle ella demostró lo contrario. Lucho junto a Ginny y Hermione para vencer a Bellatrix.

Hermione le tomo mucho cariño al igual que Luna a ella. Cuando tenían tiempo salían juntas, de compras, por alguna cerveza de mantequilla, o simplemente salían a caminar, claro mientras Luna le contaba sobre nuevos seres magníficos.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillos Hermione no podía mas que maravillarse con el, ya no era su primera vez ahí, pero ella siempre se iba a sorprender.

El castillo fue reparado después de la gran destrucción de la guerra, y a pesar de que se veía igual, emanaba un aura extraña, algo que ella jamas había sentido, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino hasta el gran comedor, donde como ya era costumbre el sombrero seleccionador le daría sus casas a los estudiantes de primer año.

Tomaron sus asientos en su mesa, la mesa de los leones, los valientes, los Gryffindors. Junto a ella estaba Harry y por el otro lado Ron, pudo observar que tambien estaba Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, Neville. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, para asegurarse de que Luna estuviera ahí, y que ademas no la estuvieran molestando como siempre. Odiaba que trataran mal a Luna solo por ser diferente, y sobre todo odiaba que molestaran a las personas que ella mas quería.

Luna se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hermione y le devolvió una sonrisa, de las que solo ella podría dar. Hermione se calmo y sigo observando el gran comedor comedor. Hasta que escucho las protestas de Ron...

-¿Pero que demonios hacen esas alimañas aquí?- Hermione voltio al la dirección a la que Ron lo hacia –Deberían estar todos ¡pudriendose en Azkaban!

Hermione vio como entraban los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin. Entraron como siempre, con la frente en alto, imponiendo superioridad, algo común en ellos.

Ron seguía soltando pestes contra ellos mientras Harry trataba de callarlo, pero justo al fina entro Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy junto a Pansy Parkinson. Fue ahí cuando Ron termino de explotar...

-¡Esto es una porquería!- golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que Hermione pensó que se había lastimado – Es inaudito que acepten de regreso a estos ¡mortifagos de mierda!

La castaña volteo para poder mirarlos mejor. Ahí estaban, los ex mortifagos, claro ellos fueron mortifagos al igual que sus padres, pero ella lo veía de una forma diferente. Fueron obligados a unirse por la educación que recibieron y sobre todo por el miedo de perderlo todo, incluyendo sus vidas.

Pero su mirada se centro en cierto chico... Draco Malfoy. No podía evitar mirarlo, ya que gracias a el ella estaba viva, al igual que Ron y Harry, aunque ellos jamas lo verían así.

Estaba mas alto, con el cabello un poco mas largo de lo que solía llevarlo, ya sin ningún rastro infantil en su rostro, espalda ancha, y esos ojos...

Hermione se sobresalto al darse cuenta que Malfoy la miraba. ¡Diablos! Noto que ella lo miraba, y como no, ya que su mirada era intensa mientras lo observaba.

Volteo el rostro rápidamente y no puedo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Ella sonrojada? ¿Por que Malfoy la descubrió?. Sacudió la cabeza para así tratar de relajarse un poco.

Ron se paro molesto y se disponía a retirarse por la puerta cuando la profesora, es decir la directora McGonagall se interpuso en su comino.

-¿Iba a algún lado Sr. Weasley?- Su semblante mas duro de lo habitual.

-Pofeso... – No termino de responder por que ella con la mano le dio la orden de tomar su lugar.

La directora camino hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores, se coloco en el podio, ese que antes usaba Dumbledore. Hermione no pudo evitar recordarlo. La directora comenzó su discurso...

-¡SEAN TODO BIENVENIDOS A OTRO AÑO MAS EN HOGWARTS! Todos sabemos que el año pasado fueron tiempos difíciles y por obvias razones el curso fue suspendido...-

Así siguió el discurso, recordando los acontecimientos pasados, recordando a los caídos y deseando un mejor futuro para todos.

Hermione prestaba en ratos atención y en otros su mente se dispara mandándola por las nubes, no sabia por que pero no podía concentrarse. Pero sorpresivamente algo paso...

-Es increíble que diga todo eso, cuando recibe a esas alimañas en la escuela- Ron se levanto y dejo a todos los presentes muy sorprendido. El pelirrojo esta hecho una furia –No es posible que después de todo ellos sigan respirando el mismo aire que nosotros-

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, mientras Harry se paraba para tratar de tranquilizar a Ron. Se coloco a su lado para sentarlo, pero el pelirrojo se zafo de su agarre.

-Vamos Ron tranquilo- Decía Harry mientras trataba de sentar a su amigo.

-¡Callate! Tengo razón al estar así, por culpa de ellos mi hermano y muchos amigos nuestros murieron, ¿Que ya se te olvido?-

Hermione se levanto para ayudar a Harry, pero cuando estuvo apunto de hablar, la directora contesto...

-Entiendo su enojo Sr. Weasley, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que paso, ellos ya fueron juzgados y declarados inocentes, y espero que aprenda a llevar la fiesta en paz, si no me vera obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.- hablo McGonagall con una firmeza y autoridad que hizo que Ron se sentara con enojo aun reflejado en su rostro.

Al termino de la cena cada casa se dirigió a su respectiva sala común, dirigidos por sus prefectos. Ese año no se eligieron los premios anuales, por ese motivo Hermione seguía siendo prefecta de su casa al igual que Ron.

Ron se encargo de dar las instrucciones a los alumnos de primero, mientras Hermione rondaba los pasillos para asegurarse que nadie se quedo atrás o que algún estudiante ha estuviera haciendo de las suyas el primer día.

Termino su ronda sin mayor contratiempo, pero decidió dar un paseo por los jardines. -¡Vaya, ya estoy rompiendo las reglas!- Pensó, era inevitable, después de tantos años rompiéndolas, ya era una costumbre. No puedo evitar sonreír ya que venían a su mente tantos recuerdos, tantas aventuras y tantos problemas.

Cuando iba rumbo al lago vio como alguien esta sentado, no podía distinguirlo bien, ya que estaba muy oscuro. Como prefecta se dirigió para corregir al alumno, pero en cuanto lo tuvo mas cerca se percato de quien era...

-.¡Malfoy!, se puede saber ¿Que haces aquí? – Se coloco en guardia, no supo por que, seria por costumbre quizá.

-Granger... lo mismo podría preguntarte yo – la miro con indiferencia, típico en el.

-Que no se te olvide que soy prefecta, así que responde- Ella no se iba a dejar ganar... JAMAS!

-No se te olvide que yo tambien soy prefecto, y esa no es una razón, ya que no podemos estar aquí. Así que no te conviene decir nada- Draco noto como ella se tenso al escucharlo.

-No pensaba decir nada, pero total a mi no me importa lo que hagas- Se dio la vuelta para dejarlo solo.

-Y tienes razón, no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer- Draco se quedo tan quieto que podría pasar por una estatua.

Hermione volteo una ultima vez y vio como su piel resaltaba en la noche, y su cabello, con esos tonos plateados, pero lo que mas la cautivaba eran sus ojos, grises como el mercurio, pero a la vez tan fríos como el hielo, pero aun así no dejaban de estar hermosos...

¿Pero que Demonios? Se dijo Hermione, como era posible que lo estuviera observando así, ¿que le estaba pasando? Durante todos esos años, ella sabia de la fama de Malfoy, todas las chicas de su curso se morían por el, incluso las de cursos superiores e inferiores andaban detrás de el... tenia la fama de mujeriego, era bien sabido las aventuras de Draco Malfoy ,aunque su novia oficial era Pansy Parkinson, todos sabían que mas de una vez le había sido infiel.

Y ahora ella estaba ¿analizando su apariencia? ¿Estaba aceptando que le gustaban sus ojos?

Rápidamente se volteo para seguir con su camino, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esos pensamientos.

* * *

¿Por que estaba el ahí? El tenia que estar junto a su madre, estar a su lado para cuidarla y apoyarla, no en una maldita escuela.

No entendía por que tenia que permanecer ahí, solo sabia que era una orden del ministerio, si quería estar libre y no encerrado como su padre en una celda en Azkaban, tenia que terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

-Maldita sea- Solo podía maldecir, era lo único en lo que podía ser libre.


	3. sorpresas

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? **

**Bueno, pues sin mas rodeos les dejo el siguiente capitulo... Acepto criticas y cualquier comentario.**

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER^^**

**3. Sorpresas**

La primera clase del día: Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y claro la compartía con Gryffindor.

-Bonita forma de empezar el día- murmuro

-Tienes toda la razón Malfoy- Le decía Theodore Nott mientras golpeaba su hombro con su puño –Pero vamos, es solo un año y podremos irnos a donde sea-

Theodore Nott siempre fue su amigo desde la infancia, al ser parte de las familias mas influyentes del mundo mágico, era lógico que estuvieran relacionados. Nott era muy diferente a el, los dos fueron educados con la idea de la pureza de la sangre, pero al contrario de el, Nott jamas creyó esas tonterías, el decía que con poder hacer magia eso te hacia un mago, nada que ver con la sangre, la sangre es roja y fluye por las venas, eso es igual en magos y muggles y decir que su sangre era ¿pura? Por favor, esa sangre estaba mas contaminada que nada, odio, rencor, egoísmo, eso no es pureza.

-Nott tiene razón, ademas podemos divertirnos aquí tambien por mientras, si saben a lo que me refiero- Dijo Zabini con picardía en sus ultimas palabras.

Draco rodó los ojos, eso jamas iba a cambiar, siempre pensando en el placer físico, pero como decir algo si el era igual. Tenia una novia "Oficial", pero eso no le impedía estar con otras mujeres, eso jamas había sido problema para el, con solo dedicarles una mirada ellas caían como tontas a sus pies, y aunque sabían que solo las estaba usando a ellas no les importaba, ellas solo querían estar con el aunque fuera un rato.

Nott y Zabini eran igual, no por algo eran de los chicos mas codiciados en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser de la casa de Slytherin, las chicas de las demás casa se morían por ellos, aunque las Gryffindor no lo aceptaran, el sabia bien que mas de una estaba enamorada de alguno de ellos, esos si, jamas han estado con alguna, pero sabia que pronto alguna caería.

Bajaron a su sala común donde Pansy estaba esperando. Siempre era así, ella atrás de ellos, no importaba a donde fueran, ella siempre quería estar pegada.

Eso siempre lo molestaba, odiaba que las personas fueran así, pero con Pansy era diferente, ella era su novia, ademas que se conocían de años.

- ¿Por qué tan lento - Pregunta a poco molesta ella-Draco, ya sabes que odio cuando estamos separados-

Pansy Parkinson la chica mas frívola y codiciada de Hogwarts, por eso decían que ellos eran la pareja perfecta. Cabello largo y lacio, su piel blanca y tersa, su cuerpo, sus curvas, una chica ideal para cualquier hombre, si cualquier hombre menos el.

Tenia que aceptar que se divertía mucho con ella, era excelente en la cama, ¿que hombre podría resistir ella?, pero a pesar de eso, no lo llenaba plenamente, siempre se quedaba con ganas de mas, y por mas que estuviera con ella esa sensación de vacío no se iba, algo le faltaba. ¿Amor? No eso no era y el lo sabia bien, el no podía amar y por lo tanto nadie podría amarlo a el, así que eso estaba descartado, tal vez era que necesita a otra mujer, por eso es que el le era infiel, pero por mas que estuviera con una chica, no lo lograba, pero eso no lo atormentaba, mientras pudiera divertir estaba bien.

Caminaron rumbo al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno. Pansy caminaba frente a el mientras platicaba con Nott, mientras el y Zabini hablaban sobre el equipo de Quidditch.

Sintió como alguien choco su hombro con el suyo, levanto la mirada para ver quien fue el imbécil...

-Fijate por donde vas Weasley- Le dijo con un tono despectivo, como solo el podía decirlo. –No quiero tener que repetírtelo, aunque se que tu inteligencia no te da para mas.-

-Callate Malfoy, no se por que demonios sigues respirando, deberías estar con tu padre pudriendote en Azkaban- Ron no se iba a dejar intimidar por el.

-¡Callate imbécil!- Draco soltó de una manera mas agresiva, hizo que Theo se colocara a un lado de Draco, conocía a su amigo y no quería que se metiera en problemas.

-¡Vaya! el hurón se molesto por que le dicen sus verdes – Dijo ron de una manera tan venenosa que era digna de un Slytherin.

-No sabes lo que dices pobretón de mierda, ya te sientes muy especial solo por ser amigo de San Potter, a y por creer que fuiste parte importante en la guerra, por favor – Se carcajeo mientras Ron lo miraba con un odio y a la vez hizo que su cara se pusiera del mismo color de su cabello.

Ron saco su varita, pero no contó con que Malfoy seria mas rápido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy ya tenia su varita encajada en su cuello.

-Lo ves, siempre creyendo que eres bueno- Le decía mientras apretaba su varita al cuello del pelirrojo

-Vamos Malfoy déjalo, se nos hace tarde y no quiero que por culpa de este pierda el desayuno- Nott tomo a Draco por el hombro, para que este bajara su varita.

Draco bajo la varita y la guardo en su túnica. Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero en ese momento Ron aprovecho y le lanzo un Desmaius, pero no golpeo al chico, al contrario reboto gracias a un hechizo Protego.

Draco volteo para ver que demonios había pasado y cual fue su asombro, bueno no solo de el, si no de todos los presentes al ver a cierta castaña parada con su varita arriba.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía al comedor en compañía de Ginny y Luna, iban platicando como siempre. Luna contando de criaturas fascinantes que encontró mientras viajaba con su padre por América del Sur. Ginny la miraba sorprendida, pero Hermione ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a las historias de Luna.

Ginny estaba muy feliz, ya que desde que termino la guerra Harry le propuso ser su novia y ella estaba mas que encantada.

Hermione a veces se sentía algo celosa, ya que ella tambien esperaba que Ron se le declarara, y que le pidiera que fueran novios, pero eso no paso y no entendía muy bien por que. Ginny le decía que esperara, que su hermano era muy lento y vaya que era lento, tardo 7 años en darse cuenta de lo que sentía ella por el.

Pero ella ya estaba un poco fastidiada, el se comportaba muy diferente cuando estaban solos, cariñoso, algo provocativo, pero ella no se dejaba envolver. Ella no era esa clase de mujer, era todo o nada.

Cuando doblaron el pasillo se dieron cuenta de que Ron estaba enfrentando a Malfoy y como cierto pelirrojo estaba en desventaja...

-Si se atreve a atacar a mi hermano se la vera conmigo- Decía mientras sacaba su varita.

Hermione sabia que Ginny lanzaría su ya famoso moco murciélago. Pero decidieron observar.

Vieron como Malfoy bajaba su varita y se disponía a irse. Hermione vio como Ginny bajaba su varita y sentía como el ambiente se relajaba poco a poco. Pero antes de que supiera que estaba pasando se vio lanzando un hechizo protego a Malfoy.

Claro en el momento en que Malfoy se iba Hermione vio como Ron lanzaba un hechizo por la espalda, algo muy traicionero en su opinión, pero no supo por que protegió a Malfoy.

Ginny y Luna se le quedaron viendo algo confundidas, ya que no se percataron en que momento Hermione salió para defender al chico.

-Pero... ¿Que diablos haces Hermione?- Le grito Ron, sacándola de su trance.

Draco la miro tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado, acaso ¿ella lo estaba protegiendo de su propio amigo? ¿Quien se creía esa sangre sucia? El no necesita a nadie para que lo defienda y menos ella.

-Te estoy hablando- Ron jalo a Hermione, sacudiendo fuertemente. Ella se quejo del jaloneo del pelirrojo y este al notarlo la soltó, pero aun con enojo en su mirada.

-No me parece justo lo que estabas haciendo, ademas...- volteo a ver al rubio –No lo hago por el, si no por ti, no quería que te metieras en problemas por atacar a un estudiante.-

Ron asintió y ella se calmo, gracias a Merlin que Ron no refuto su declaración, ya que ella no era muy buena para mentir, pero Ron era un tanto despistado, y agradecía por eso.

Ron volteo y miro a Malfoy con odio, cosa que el chico correspondió, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se fueron de ahí sin decir mas, mientras se quedaba una Hermione algo confusa por lo que acababa de pasar en aquel lugar. Volteo a ver a sus amigas y noto que Luna la veía de una manera peculiar, esa era la mirada cuando sabia algo que los demás no, eso asusto un poco a Hermione, pero la verdad no sabia bien por que.

* * *

Draco entro al salón para tomar la clase, se sentó junto a Nott hasta atrás de la ultima fila, agradeció que Pansy se sentara con Hestia Carrow una de sus "amigas" y lo pensaba así, por que el ya había estado con ella mas de una vez, y en ese momento ella pareció olvidar que se estaba acostando con el novio de su amiga.

Zabini se coloco a un lado de Crabbe, ya que Goyle estaba muerto y nadie se sentaba con el. Aunque las demás casas no lo supieran ellos apoyaban a los suyos.

Pero su atención se vio guiada a cierta castaña que entraba al salón en ese momento, acompañada claro de la comadreja y el cara rajada, bueno ya no podía usar ese apodo con el por que después de la guerra su cicatriz desapareció. Tendría que buscar un nuevo apodo por el cual poder burlarse de el.

Observo a la chica, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la niña de 11 años ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una mujer.

Su cabello dejo de ser una mata imposible, para pasar a un cabello rizado y manejable que caía sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo, no era muy alta, pero tampoco era un gnomo, sus piernas largas y tornadas, su cintura estrecha y podía ver las curvas, sus senos, no pudo verlos bien por la túnica que llevaba, pero al parecer estaban de un tamaño apropiado. Su piel de un tono ligeramente bronceado.

De pronto cayo en la realidad... ¿Que mierda estoy pensando? Se dijo a si mismo. El ¿admirando a una sangre sucia? ¿Un Malfoy pensando en los senos de una impura? Eso no podía pasar.

Nott miro a su amigo y lo golpeo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Malfoy? tan temprano y ya pensando en cochinadas ... - Rio

-¡Callate Nott!- Le dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bueno ya te dejo, pero si estas planeando algo divertido, no te olvides de los amigos, ya sabes uno tambien tiene necesidades- río nuevamente, haciendo que Draco lo ignorara.

-Por cierto Malfoy...¿Quien será el nuevo profesor? – Pregunto Theo para romper el silencio, por que la verdad era que no le interesaba para nada.

-No lo se, y no me interesa- dijo secamente.

En ese momento entro el profesor dejando a mas de uno asombrado, de todas las personas, jamas se imagino que seria el. ¡Vaya! el ministerio debería estar demente al poner a alguien tan estúpido en el cargo, pensó mientras veía como el hombre corpulento se ponía frente a la clase.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo –Yo seré su nuevo profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para quien no me conozca soy Viktor Krum


	4. Acciones

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?, Espero que muy bien...**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que dieron follow,favorito y así :) No soy de las personas que acostumbran pedir cosas, pero me gustaría mucho saber su opinión con respecto a la historia. De antemano Gracias(:**

**Bueno sin mas charla aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste **

Hermione no estaba sorprendida, ella tiempo atrás ya sabia que Viktor seria su profesor. Al principio le pareció extraño, pero quien mejor para el puesto que el.

Estaba feliz de que su amistad siguiera a pesar de tanto tiempo, y claro después de su "relación amorosa" . Aunque Hermione le siguiera escribiendo Viktor sabia que no era con ninguna intención amorosa, el sabia que ella solo quería amistad y por supuesto que el iba a respetar eso, ademas el ya estaba comprometido.

Al termino de la guerra Viktor viajo un largo tiempo a Francia, para reanudar sus practicas como jugador profesional de Quidditch y en una entrevista conoció a una linda reportera que desde el primer momento lo flecho.

Todo esto lo supo Hermione por las cartas de Viktor y ella estaba muy feliz por el, se lo merecía. Ella fue la primera en felicitarlo por su compromiso y aunque sentía algo extraño en su pecho, sabia que era solo por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-Quien se lo hubiera imaginada- comentaba Harry mientras sacaba sus cosas –Jamas pensé que Krum seria profesor, tal vez entrenador de Quidditch, pero no dando clases.-

-Pues se ve que el ministerio no encontró otro estúpido para tomar el puesto- Ron soltó de la forma mas grosera.

-¡Ron!- Lo regaño Hermione –No debes hablar así de el, ahora el es el profesor y merece nuestro respeto.-

-Te tardaste en defenderlo. Que ¿Aun sigue queriendo ser tu novio?- Dijo mientras la miraba con enojo.

-¡Callate!- Se enfado Hermione –El es un buen amigo, así que por favor no digas mas.-

La clase continuo sin ningún problema, bueno el problema surgió al dejar el primer trabajo. Ella no entendía por que la gente se molestaba por que les dejaban tareas, ¿Pues que esperaban? Es una escuela, los mas lógico es que dejen trabajos y tareas, ademas, es una forma para mejorar lo que no aprendiste bien en clase.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Ron y Harry, claro no había de otra forma, si no estaba con ellos, estaba con Ginny y Luna. Aveces le gustaba estar sola, pero era difícil ya que sus amigos se lo impedían. Esa era la razón por la cual amaba la biblioteca. Su único espacio, el único lugar donde la dejaban sola.

Mientras caminaban Ron le contaba a Harry su encuentro con Malfoy, claro omitiendo la parte donde Malfoy casi le gana, jamas iba a permitir que Malfoy fuera mejor que el, y si así lo fuera no lo iba a contar.

Antes de que la platica se dirigiera al rumbo donde ella salvaba a Malfoy, se disculpo con sus amigos y tomo otra dirección. Aun no entendía muy bien por que ayudo a Malfoy, ese no era su problema, ademas el siempre la trataba mal así que no entendía sus acciones.

Como tenia una hora libre decidió aprovecharla y adelantar el trabajo que Viktor, es decir el profesor Krum les había dejado. Tomo rumbo a la biblioteca y escogió una de las mesas mas apartadas, ya que detestaba que la interrumpieran.

* * *

Las clases no podían estar mas aburridas, aunque eso es lo que el ya sabia de antemano.

No entendía que hacia el ahí, por favor, el fue un Mortifago y eso dice mas que cualquier nota en una escuela. El ya sabia que era una batalla real, sabia que era sufrir por torturas, el sabia que era perder gente importante. Lo que le estaban enseñando el ya lo sabia, no por algo los Mortifagos tienen un fuerte entrenamiento.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, siempre con ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Le encantaba ver como las mujeres lo miraban con deseo y los hombres con odio, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sin darse cuenta se dirigía a la biblioteca, bueno tal vez no tan inconsciente. Entro y como era costumbre, busco el lugar mas apartado de los demás. Pero antes de tomar su lugar, su mirada se perdió en cierta chica.

Ahí estaba la rata de biblioteca en su hábitat natural, claro si querían encontrarla tenia que ser ahí.

Hace mucho tiempo que no molestaba a alguien, y quien mejor que ella, su objeto de odio favorito, la sangre sucia inmunda.

-¡Que tenemos aquí!, es el primer día y la sabelotodo ya esta en su ambiente natural.- Le soltó con desdén.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Dijo Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo para no seguirle el juego.

-¡Todo es mejor que tú!- la miro con desprecio – Pero, siempre es gratificante recordarte tu lugar Granger.

-¡Por favor!, deja esas tonterías ya, todo eso termino, por si no te habías dado cuenta.- Lo miro Hermione con superioridad – Ademas, demostré ser mejor bruja que tu y todos tus genes.-

Malfoy exploto, ¡Maldita sea! Como es posible que esa chica despierte eso en el, por lo regular el sabia como manejar sus emociones, pero ella lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad.

Se acerco a ella tomando,a del brazo para levantarla de la silla, sin ninguna consideración la empujo a la pared mas cercana y la acorralo poniendo su mano en la garganta de la chica.

-¡Sueltame Malfoy!- Le gritaba mientras que con sus manos intentaba alejar la del chico.

-¡A mi no me vas a ordenar nada!- Le contesto mientras ponía mas presión en su garganta. –Yo hago lo que quiera contigo, y si decido matarte, te matare.-

Sintió que la chica se estremeció ante el comentario, cosa que lo alegro. Ponía cada vez mas presión en la garganta, haciendo que ella jadeara mas rápido para conseguir aire.

Noto como en la mirada de la chica se dibujaba el miedo, un sentimiento que el conocía muy bien, ya que muchas veces lo había sentido, pero jamas lo aceptaría.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto solo para que le diera la satisfacción con su respuesta.

-¿Temerte? ¿a ti?, por favor no me hagas reír- Le contesto con altanería.

-Ahí esta el orgullo Gryffindor- La miro – Tu boca dice eso, pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa.

Sus ojos, esos ojos marrones. Jamas los había visto bien, ya que nunca la tuvo tan cerca como en ese momento.

* * *

Hermione estaba asustada, pero no le daría la satisfacción de decirlo. Estaba harta de que Malfoy la humillara.

Sintió la respiración del chico golpeándola en el rostro, y su aroma mentolado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de el, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, ¿Era por su amenaza? O quizá por...

¡Basta!- pensó, no es momento para estar pensando en cosas como esas.

Trato nuevamente de retirar su mano, pero el era muy fuerte y su esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Lo único que podía esperar es que Malfoy la dejara ir.

-¿Ya tan rápido te rendiste?- Le dijo de una forma triunfal. Ella odiaba que le ganaran, así que no se lo dejaría saber.

-¡Callate Malfoy! Puedes ganar una batalla, pero no la guerra- Le dijo de una forma triunfal, imitándolo, cosa que sabia lo molestaría. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Te quitare esa seguridad!- Se lo dijo mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a resbalarla por su cuerpo.

Hermione se estremeció por el contacto, sabia que lo estaba provocando, pero ¿Seria capas de dañarla seriamente?.

Malfoy empezó a poner presión con su varita, haciendo que la chica empezara a quejarse por el dolor que le causaba.

Hermione no tenia salida, ¡bonito día para alejarse de los demás!, ella y su afán de estudiar sola.

Ella sintió como Malfoy se acercaba mas a su cuerpo y algo dentro de ella empezó a removerse. Nunca había tenido tan cerca a un hombre, incluso cuando Ron lo intentaba ella rápidamente lo alejaba. Pero con Malfoy era diferente. Ya no la tenia sujeta del cuello, cosa que no había notado hasta ese momento. Podía empujarlo y salir corriendo, pero algo extraño impedía que se moviera.

Acaso... ¿Le estaba gustando la cercanía con el?, que pensamiento tan mas estúpido, ¿ella interesada en Malfoy? Por favor, primero saldría con un Troll de la montaña antes de fijarse en alguien como el, pero... ¿Eso era verdad?

* * *

Jamas pensó estar así con una persona como ella, su simple cercanía lo confundió, incluso no supo por que la soltó de la garganta.

Draco empezó a sentirse algo extraño al escuchar los quejidos de la castaña. Algo dentro de el estaba despertando al grado de empezar a excitarse por los sonidos emitidos.

¡Claro! Eso era, el era hombre y pues al estar tan cerca de una chica y mas al escucharla era lógico que se sintiera así, solo era el deseo carnal.

Comenzó a pegarse mas a su cuerpo y logro sentir el aroma, una esencia a vainilla, que por momentos lo confundía y eso no le estaba agradando para nada, ya que estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener el control.

Hace tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer, y el cuerpo es débil, por mas sangre sucia que sea no deja de ser una chica, ademas que tenia de malo experimentar, después de eso podía darse el lujo de pregonar que el había logrado quitarle lo mojigato a la correcta Hermione Granger. No hay mejor forma de humillarla que esa.

Comenzó a bajar su mano izquierda por la espalda de Hermione y noto como ella empezó a temblar por su contacto, a la vez que respiraba rápidamente.

Con su varita empezó a recorrer su cuello de una manera suave y provocativa, a la vez que acercaba sus labios para poder rozarlos con los de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera culminar con eso escucho como alguien carraspeaba para llamar su atención...

-No tienes el mas mínimo de respeto Malfoy- Lo interrumpió Theo con una sonrisa picara –Ya ni la biblioteca esta a salvo del incontrolable Draco Malfoy-

Draco soltó a Hermione y cuando la miro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. ¡Mierda!- pensó y se alejo rápidamente de la chica.

-¡Vamonos Nott! Ya me aburrí de este maldito lugar-

Se alejo dejando a una perpleja Hermione.

* * *

Nott caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, sabia que tenia que buscar a Blaise para un trabajo, pero la verdad estaba arto y empezaría el solo su labor.

Caminaba mientras pudo ver que en dirección contraria venia una chica rubia, dando saltitos mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

Luna Lovegood, recordó que así se llamaba, sabia que era una de las amigas de Potter y que era un año menor que ellos, de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Sabia que que la consideraban como la "chiflada" de la escuela, aunque el no lo sabia bien ya que nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Paso junto a el y no pudo evitar girar para seguirla, algo en esa chica lo atraía de una manera diferente al resto, no era atracción física, si no algo mas.

La perdió de vista y no puedo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de como se estaba comportando, como un completo idiota.

Entro a la biblioteca y al buscar un lugar para empezar el trabajo descubrió una escena algo atrevida e interesante, muy interesante.

Frente a el se encontraba Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, en una situación muy comprometedora.

No le sorprendió ver a Malfoy así, ya que en muchas ocasiones lo había encontrado con otras chicas, lo que lo intrigo fue la chica con la que estaba. Jamas se imagino ver a Malfoy con ella, el no tenia el prejuicio de la sangre, pero sabia que Draco era un fiel creyente a esa idea, bueno pues al parecer no, por que esto le indicaba otra cosa.

Decidió interrumpirlos, ya que se dio cuenta como la Sra. Pince se dirigía a donde se encontraban. Carraspeo para llamar su atención y en cuanto Malfoy lo miro se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de ambos, no por que los cachara, no, era por lo que estaban haciendo y con quien.

Después de la perplejidad Malfoy le dijo que se fueran y no le quedo de otra mas que seguir a su amigo. Aunque se divertiría preguntándole sobre lo ocurrido, como lo iba a disfrutar.


	5. Ceder

**¡HOLA!**

**Muchas gracias a los que lee, a los que siguen la historia y a los que le dieron favorito. En especial gracias a Candice Saint-Just, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Sin mas charla... Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

Hermione no podía creer lo que sucedió. Después de lo que paso con Malfoy salió corriendo a su sala común, mas preciso su habitación, agradeciendo que estuviera sola.

Se quedo recostada en posición fetal tratando de asimilar, comprender y encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero nada llegaba a su cabeza.

Después de un rato se calmo y decidió olvidarlo, ya que no ganaría nada si se atormentaba con las acciones pasadas.

Transcurrió el día normal, siguió con sus clases y termino los deberes. Ceno en el gran comedor con los demás y evito mirar la mesa de las serpientes. Aun no entendía bien lo que había pasado, y quería evitar cualquier contacto con esa casa.

-¡Hola Hermione!- La saludo luna con una sonrisa tierna – Perdón por interrumpir tus pensamientos...¿Era importante?- Le pregunto con culpa en la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!, son solo tonterías, ya sabes como soy, desde el primer día estoy pensando en cosas de la escuela-

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?- La tomo de las manos y le brindo una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

-Lo se...Muchas gracias Luna-

No es que no le tuviera confianza a Luna, si no que no estaba segura de contar lo que le paso, aun ni ella lo entendía así que como seria capas de explicarle a alguien.

* * *

Luna caminaba con dirección a los jardines, esa era el mejor momento para encontrar nargles haciendo de las suyas.

Al salir por las puertas se topo con Astoria Greengrass una chica de la casa de Slytherin . Luna la conocía bien, ya que era una de las personas que gozaba en molestarla por ser diferente a los demás.

Camino despreocupadamente, no quería ningún problema, pero al parecer Astoria buscaba lo contrario.

-¿A donde crees que vas Lunática? -Astoria la tomo del hombro para impedirle que siguiera caminando.

-Voy a buscar Nargles, no quiero que hagan de las suyas nuevamente- Contesto Luna con su tono inocente.

-¡Estas completamente chiflada!, esas cosas no existen ¡Entiéndelo Lovegood!

Astoria empezó a empujar a luna y así sus amigas siguieron el juego, empujandola contra la otra mientras se reían de ella.

-¡Greengrass!- Malfoy le hablo con un tono autoritario y frío. -¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

-Malfoy, yo... este... no estábamos haciendo nada, solo platicando con nuestra compañera Lovegood ¿Verdad?- Astoria miro a luna con amenaza en sus ojos.

Luna se limito a solo asentir con la cabeza, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a todo eso, así que no había problema para ella.

-No quiero ver que molestes a Lovegood nuevamente, si no te la veras conmigo- Se dirigió a Greengrass con un tono amenazante.

Luna sintió como Malfoy la tomaba por el brazo y la alejaba del resto de las chicas para llevársela con el. Solo pudo observar a una furiosa Astoria.

* * *

Draco no soportaba la forma de ser de Astoria, niña engreída y mimada, de las personas que se creen el centro del universo, esa una de las razones por las cual Potter no era de su agrado, siempre pensando que todo es por su causa.

Cuando vio la forma en que molestaban a Luna no puedo evitar involucrase. El sabia como era Lovegood, pero a pesar de eso el veía la pureza de ella y aunque el estuviera mas que podrido por dentro, sentía que no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara.

Cuando estuvieron alejados soltó a Lovegood y al mirarla se dio cuenta que ella estaba sonriendo.

-¿De quien diablos te pasa Lovegood?- Estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

-Gracias- Le dedico una sonrisa tan sincera y cálida, después se marcho de aquel lugar dando saltitos mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

¡Vaya! Si que era extraña esa chica Lovegood.

* * *

Hermione caminaba acompañada de Ginny, se disponían a ir a su sala común para pasar un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Ginny le contaba como fue la primera cita con Harry, al parecer el chico no era pésimo con las chicas, como lo haba mostrado tiempo atrás.

Hermione escuchaba como Harry hacia sentir bien a Ginny y a la vez deseaba que algo así le pasara a ella.

Llegaron a su sala común y encontraron a Harry jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Ron. Todos sabían que el rey del juego tenia por nombre Ron Weasley, pero aun así seguían jugando con la esperanza de ganarle alguna vez.

Harry suspendió la partida para ir con Ginny. La abrazo y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se fueron al sillón para estar mas cómodos y alejarse de los ojos desaprobatorios de Ron.

-Vamos Ron, déjalos ser felices- Decía Hermione mientras que Ron se colocaba junto a ella.

Ron no le respondió, se limito a voltearle la cara. Momentos después Hermione sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la cadera por atrás.

-¿No quieres ir a un lugar mas privado?- Le murmuro Ron mientras rozaba su cuello con la nariz.

-¡Basta Ron!, ya te dije que hasta que no seamos nada, no me comportare así contigo.

Ron se aparto molesto y se fue a su habitación.

Si que era extraño ¿por que no actúo de la misma manera con Malfoy? -¡Vamos Hermione deja de pensar en eso!- se reprendió a si misma mientras agitaba su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Malfoy... ¡Maldita sea! Su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

* * *

(Lugar desconocido)

-Ya esta todo listo, dentro de pronto comenzaremos con lo planeado- Se sentó en un viejo sillón en medio de la estancia. -Solo tenemos que esperar a que el líder de todo esto nos diga cuando empezamos.-

Se estaba llevando acabo una reunión como la noche anterior.

-Espero que disfruten los pocos días de paz que les quedan...- Sonrío peligrosamente.

* * *

Hermione se levanto muy temprano aquel día, ya habían pasado 1 semana desde que iniciaron las clases y como siempre ya estaba al pendiente de todos los deberes por hacer.

Se dirigió al gran comedor, pero su sorpresa fue que aun no estaba abierto. Podía ir a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer, pero no toleraba ver como los elfos trabajaban ahí.

Mientras esperaba se fue rumbo a la biblioteca, tal vez encontraría un libro interesante. Caminaba cuando de pronto se topo con el...

¡Malfoy! De los miles de estudiantes tenia que ser el, ¿acaso era mala suerte?

No tenia ganas de reñir con el, así que acelero el paso pidiendo a Merlin que Malfoy la ignorara. No sabia que tan equivocada estaba...

-La rata de biblioteca- Le soltó Malfoy con ese tono arrogante que ella tanto detestaba.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo y pasar de largo, pero cuando creyó que ahí había terminado todo sintió como la jalaban fuertemente del brazo.

-Mirame cuando te hablo- Sentencio Malfoy.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Tan temprano y ya estas pensando en reñir conmigo?- le dijo una Hermione fastidiada.

-Yo hago lo que quiera en el momento que quiera ¡Sangre sucia!- Malfoy Escupió las palabras mientras la tomaba con mas fuerza.

De todos las ofensas esa era la que mas le dolía. ¿Que acaso Malfoy no estaba informado del fin de la guerra? Esos prejuicios se fueron a un lado, pero al parecer hay cosas que jamas van a cambiar.

-Si ya terminaste- le decía mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre. No quería pelear, ademas era una forma de hacerle saber que por mas que la insultara no la vería sufrir.

Draco la empujo contra la pared y apreso su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejando a una Hermione sumamente sorprendida y consternada.

-¿Que diablos pretendes Malfoy?- Hermione trataba de empujarlo por los hombros, pero Malfoy le aprisiono sus manos contra la pared por encima de su cabeza.

Antes de que Hermione dijera otra cosa, sintió como el chico presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Comenzó a besarla de una manera salvaje, como si necesitara de ellos.

Hermione al principio no sabia que hacer, jamas se imagino que estaría en esa situación.

Luchaba por separarlo de ella, se removía para tratar de zafar sus manos, pero solo lograba que el la apretara mas.

Ella debería estar furiosa, pero el sentimiento fue distinto, no sabia por que, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

Termino por rendirse y sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponder sus besos. Lo besaba con la misma voracidad que el aplicaba en ella, hasta sentir como Malfoy introducía su lengua, logrando una pelea donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sintió como Malfoy soltó sus manos, pero en lugar de aprovechar para apartarlo, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a la vez que el la tomaba por la cintura para apretarla aun mas a el.

Ella no pensaba nada en ese momento, solo podía sentir el calor recorriendo su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por el momento. Por primera vez Hermione Granger no quería pensar.

Draco comenzó a bajar su para subir la pierna de la castaña a su cintura. Hermione levanto la otra y las abrazo a la cintura del chico, en ese momento Malfoy la tomo por su trasero y comenzó a dirigirla a un salón desocupado.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dejando que Draco Malfoy la tocara de esa manera. La sentó sobre la orilla de una mesa, quedando el entre sus piernas. Ella lo tomo por el cuello y con la otra mano revolvía ese cabello rubio y sedoso, mientras que el bajaba una mano y masajeaba sus senos por arriba de la ropa, Logrando que la chica empezara a gemir.

Dejo ese sitio para comenzar a desprenderla de la ropa, le quito la túnica y la lanzo al suelo, después comenzó a quitarle la corbata y termino junto a su túnica. Con su camisa no quiso perder tiempo y la arranco, dejándola solo con su sujetador color rosa pálido.

Malfoy rompió el beso, para dirigir su boca al cuello de Hermione. Ella sintió como daba pequeños besos y en algunos succionaba, provocando que la chica soltara gemidos.

La castaña jalaba el cabello del chico suavemente, cada vez que sentía que iba a explotar, ¿Como era posible que un chico lograra que ella se sintiera de esa forma?.

Se separo de ella y por instinto Hermione comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio y cuando termino se la quito rápidamente, para empezar nuevamente el beso.

Ella sabia que estaba jugando con fuego y todos saben que... "Quien juega con fuego, se termina quemando".

* * *

¿Como llego ahí? Se lo pregunto por un segundo, aunque después su mente quedo en blanco, solo se podía concentrar en ese cuerpo, ese pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía por sus caricias.

Era muy extraño, no era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, ya tenia experiencia en ese asunto, pero ella era diferente, despertaba algo que jamas había experimentado.

Le quito la falda con ayuda de ella, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Empezó a besar su cuello nuevamente, bajando sutilmente hasta su pecho, donde demostró si habilidad quitando el sujetador de Hermione de una manera rápida. Cuando por fin vio aquellos senos redondos, no muy grandes, pero tenían el tamaño adecuado, tal y como el lo había previsto antes.

Empezó a masajear un seno con su mano derecha mientras que besaba el otro. Jugaba con ellos, logrando que la chica soltara pequeños gritos. Apretaba sus pezones claramente duros por lo excitada que estaba, los chupo y paso su lengua una y otra vez.

-Por fav...- Ella intentaba decirle algo, pero el no podía parar.

Lentamente empujo a Hermione para dejarla completamente recostada en la mesa, y una vez que la tenia así comenzó a bajar lentamente sus pantaletas, hasta que por fin la tuvo completamente desnuda.

Jamas había visto una mujer como ella, esa piel tan tersa y suave, era un cuerpo tan frágil que se podría romper al mínimo contacto.

Se arrodillo y empezó a besar sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse en su centro.

Empezó a tocarlo suavemente, notando claramente la humedad, notando como la chica se estremeció ante la caricia y como erguía la espalda por la sensación.

Decidió estimularla un poco mas antes de cumplir su cometido, aunque era algo extraño, el jamas se preocupaba por que ellas los disfrutaran, a el solo le importaba su persona, ya que el solo las veía como un objeto al cual podía usar a su antojo, el solo quería su satisfacción. Pero con ella diferente, quería que gozara cada una de sus caricias.

Se separa para retirarse los pantalones y el bóxer, para estar en igual de circunstancias que la leona.

Hermione se incorporo quedando nuevamente sentada. El aprovecho para besarla nuevamente y colocar su masculinidad en la parte intima de la chica. Sintió como ella dio un pequeño salto al sentirlo y poco a poco fue empujando hasta quedar completamente dentro de ella.

La castaña no pudo evitar gritar y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el era el primer hombre, que el obtuvo de ella lo mas importante para una chica.

Empezó a embestirla lentamente, sintiendo las uñas de la chica clavandose en su espalda. Ella soltaba gemidos cada vez que el empujaba y eso lo volvía aun mas loco, el simple hecho de saber que ella lo estaba deseando lo prendía aun mas.

Tal vez mañana se lamentaría por esto, ya que estaba traicionando toda su herencia, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en sentir mas, en exprimir hasta el ultimo gemido de placer.

* * *

Jamas sintió algo igual, al principio fue un dolor inmenso, sentía que la estaban partiendo en dos, pero conforme siguió envistiendo la sensación cambio. Era placer mezclado con algo de dolor, un dolor soportable.

Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, primero lo hizo para sobrellevar el dolor, pero después era por temor a ver la realidad, ¿Que estaba haciendo?, se había entregado a Draco Malfoy, le dio lo mas preciado para ella al chico que durante 7 años la había humillado y despreciado hasta el cansancio. ¿acaso era masoquista? ¿como había llegado a eso? ¿comp permitió que eso pasara?. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había marcha atrás.

Tenía las uñas clavadas en la espalda del chico, mientras que su barbilla reposaba en el hombro de este. Solo podía sentir las embestida que poco a poco hacia que ella gritara mas fuerte. ¡La estaba matando de placer! Sintió como el la empujaba para recostarla en la mesa y ella se abrazo a su cuello atrayéndolo con ella, para así quedar los dos acostados en la mesa mientras el seguía con sus movimientos.

Estaba llegando al clímax y tiempo después sintió como el terminaba, dentro de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el chico se incorporara. Ella estaba sumamente apenada ya que el no dejaba de mirarla.

Ella pensó en huir, salir corriendo y refugiarse en su habitación, pero ella era una Gryffindor, por mas error que fuera ella no iba a salir corriendo, tenia que afrontarlo.

Iba a esperar un momento, aunque para ser realista no tenia sentido que se quedara.

Ninguno decía nada, solo se limitaban a mirarse, no es que tuvieran mucho que decir, ni ellos mismos comprendían lo que paso..

-¡Mierda!- Ella escucho como el lo susurraba.

En ese momento la golpe fuertemente la verdad. ¡Pero que estupida!.

Ella se levanto derrotada, ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que la besara y se quedara con ella abrazados?, por favor, el solo buscaba pasar el rato con ella y no había duda en eso, solo tenia que ver a donde la había llevado... lo habían hecho en un salón, ella perdió su virginidad en una mesa.

Siempre creyó que su primera vez seria con el hombre que la amaría toda la vida y lo harían de una forma romántica, pero al parecer todo eso se esfumo.

Termino de recoger sus cosas, se vistió rápidamente y salió de ahí.

Estaba furiosa, pero no era todo culpa de el, ella fue la idiota que se dejo envolver, ella permitió que el continuara, en ningún momento lo paro.

No pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, lloraba por la furia contenida, quería gritar, romper cualquier cosa, necesitaba sacarse todo lo que llevaba dentro.

No se dio cuenta, pero inconscientemente camino de regreso a su sala común, dijo la contraseña frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entro, pero justo al hacerlo choco con Ron.

Ella levanto la mirada y se maldijo internamente, de todos las personas tenia que ser el. Sentía una suma vergüenza, ya que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de el y al recordar lo que había hecho se sentía sumamente miserable.

-Herms ¿Estas bien? ¿que te ocurrió?- Le decía un angustiado Ron, mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Si...- dijo en voz baja –Lo que pasa es que olvide algunas cosas en mi habitación y estaba un poco distraída. Perdón.

Ron no la miro muy convencido, ya que noto sus ojos rojos, eso era indicio de que había llorado.

Ella noto que la miraba, así que decidió calmarse y comportarse como normalmente lo hacia, así evitaría que sospechara algo y de esta forma ya no le haría mas preguntas.

-Estoy bien Ron, no te preocupes, es solo que no he dormido muy bien... ya sabes, trabajos, libros por leer, encantamientos que memorizar. – su voz sonó tranquila y segura.

-Te creo- La atrajo hacia el el le dio un fuerte abrazo y después la soltó para que ella siguiera su camino. –Te esperamos en el gran comedor para desayuna, no me hagas venir a buscarte.

Ron se marcho y Hermione siguió su camino, paso por la sala común y agradeció que nadie la notara al pasar. Al llegar a su habitación cerro la puerta y al estar completamente sola se derrumbo. Lentamente se arrastro por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, abraso su piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Poco a poco trato de calmarse, no ganaría nada si seguía llorando, no por llorar borraría lo que paso.

Pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, ella demostró por que el sombrero la coloco ahí, así que no podía dejarse vencer.

Se levanto muy decidida del suelo, se acerco a su espejo para mirar su estado. Al parecer no estaba tan mal como ella pensaba. Se coloco un uniforme limpio y al darse un ultimo vistazo bajo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Esto no quería decir que estaba olvidado lo que paso con Malfoy, pero ese seria su secreto, un secreto que los unía y que a ella no le hacia mucha gracia.


	6. Tratos

**¡HOLA, Lectoras y lectores!**

**Bueno muchas gracias por los review que recibí, eso me ayuda mucho para saber si estoy en el rumbo correcto o modificar algo.**

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, los que siguen la historia, reviews y así^^**

**Sin mas que agregar les dejo el capitulo numero 6... espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Esa mañana el no lo busco, fue algo que simplemente se dio.

El se levanto muy temprano, ya que últimamente no podía dormir, así que no tenia caso seguir acostado en aquella incomoda cama.

No podía dormir desde hace días, y lo que era peor es que sabia el por que. No podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro con Granger. Se sentía frustrado por que no pudo terminar lo que quería, si no hubiera sido por culpa de Nott, pero a la vez estaba agradecido, sabia que cometería un error, pero la pasión del momento era mas fuerte.

Sus compañeros seguían dormidos, Crabbe roncando sonoramente como siempre, mientras que Zabini y Nott dormían gracias a un hechizo silenciador que colocaban al rededor de sus camas.

Bajo para ir al gran comedor, sabia que estaría cerrado, pero que mas da, era caminar o quedarse esperando en su sala común.

Y justo frente a el ella...¡Mierda!- pensó.

Era su oportunidad, por fin podría saciar lo que tenia adentro y botarla como a todas las demás. Así era siempre, las mujeres simples objetos para su diversión.

Pero el no calculo la magnitud de sus acciones, no supo en que momento perdió el control y eso dio pie a lo que ocurrió después...

Cuando terminaron el noto como ella cambio su semblante, estaba enojada, triste y se notaba la desilusión muriendo en sus ojos.

El vio como ella se iba después de vestirse, dejándolo completamente solo. Tomo sus cosas y se vistió, pero en lugar de abandonar el lugar prefirió quedarse un poco mas, analizando que fue lo que hizo y con quien.

¡Total! Lo hizo, una mas que anotar en su lista (muy larga por cierto). Ya había hecho lo que tanta curiosidad le daba, así que podría seguir.

Pero no fue así...

Había pasado un mes, y aun no podía sacarse a Hermione Granger de la cabeza.

Mas de dos veces había estado con Pansy, pero por mas que lo intentaba no llegaba a el esa sensación, no lo llenaba, quería mas.

Intento cambiando de chica, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Incluso se acosto con Astoria Greengrass, no toleraba a la chica, pero sabia que podía usarla cada vez que el quisiera y ella jamas le diría que no. Pero nada.

Estaba arto, ¿Que tenia esa sangre sucia de especial? ¿Que tenia ella que las demás no?

Hermione Granger no era la mas guapa del colegio como Pansy, tampoco tenia un cuerpo perfecto y su carácter no la ayudaba mucho. Pero algo tenia que poseer que lo volvía loco, algo que solo con ella podía saciar.

En ese mes se dedico a observarla y al parecer ella estaba mas que repuesta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Aunque el notaba como ella se estremecía cada vez que el la miraba. Ella no se daba cuenta de que era el, pero lo divertía ver el efecto que causaba en ella.

El no era fácil de olvidar...

* * *

¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en el?

Extrañaba el contacto con su piel, extrañaba sus manos tocándola extrañaba sus besos.

¡Me estoy volviendo loca! Se repetía una y otra vez, no era posible que siguiera pensando en el, que quisiera repetir la experiencia, que lo necesitara.

Ella lo miraba en clase, y una que otra vez en el gran comedor, pero era solo eso... miradas.

Ginny y Luna estaban empezando a notarla algo extraña, y siempre la abrumaban preguntándole que le pasaba, en especial Ginny.

-¡Vamos Herms! ¿Cuéntame que te pasa?- Insistía una y otra vez.

-De verdad que no me pasa nada, ya Ginny, te juro que soy la misma de siempre y si llegara a pasar algo serias la primera en saber- (pero que gran mentira).

-Esta bien... te creo Hermione Jean Granger, pero si me entero que mientes...- le dirigió una mira amenazadora pero juguetona.

-Ya ya, no pasa nada.- Rio Hermione por la actitud de la pelirroja.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!- Les gritaba un ansioso Harry.

El chico llego con el profeta entre las manos.

-¿Que pasa Harry?¿Por que traes esa cara?- No pudo evitar preguntar la pelirroja, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el la mortificaba.

-¡Vean la primera plana!- les dijo mientras les entregaba el periódico.

Hermione lo tomo y no pudo abrir los ojos al leer lo que ahí se decía...

"LA MARCA TENEBROSA APARECE AL SUR DE IRLANDA"

El ministerio aun no sabe quien fue el que la convoco, pero descarta el regreso de los mortifagos y del "que no debe ser nombrado".

No se conocen detalles por el momento, pero se cree que el ministerio esta ocultando algo importante.

Los tres se quedaron por un minuto callados. ¿Acaso no ha terminado esto? ¿Que va a ocurrir?

* * *

(Lugar desconocido)

-Esta todo listo, la gente ya sabe del regreso y no duden que el ministerio empiece con su "cacería de mortifagos"- Después de decir esto comenzó a carcajearse sonoramente.

-¡vamos amigo! Aun no cantemos victoria.- Removía su trago.

Era un lugar de mala muerte, pero ahí jamas podrían descubrirlos, ademas aun faltaba agregar miembros que se unieran a su causa y que mejor manera que manipularlos que utilizando ese odio y rencor que les quedo después de la guerra...

* * *

Aun no podía creer que aun quedaba gente siguiendo los ideales de Voldemort.

¿Acaso esto jamas se iba a terminar?

Caminaba por el castillo deambulando como fantasma en pena, ausente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Por esto es que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que alguien la jalara y la arrastrara a una sala vacía...

Estaba apunto de reprender a la persona que la jalo de esa forma, ya que le causo daño el tirón tan fuerte. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, sintió como sus labios eran aprisionados por otros, unos labios que ella ya había probado...

* * *

Harry estaba buscando a Hermione, ya que hace tiempo que la notaba algo extraña y eso le preocupaba. Ginny le dijo que ella tambien la notaba rara, pero que no quería decirle que es lo que pasaba y eso la preocupaba aun mas, algo grave tenia que ser si no podía contarle a su mejor amiga.

El chico la quería mucho, no por nada la consideraba su hermana, ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando mas lo necesito, jamas lo dejo solo, aunque el se comportara como un idiota. Estuvo con el hasta el final.

Por eso le preocupaba el repentino cambio de humor.

La vio a lo lejos caminando por el pasillo, y cuando estuvo apunto de hablarle se dio cuenta como alguien la jalaba para introducirla a un salón.

Saco su varita rápidamente, ya que después de lo que vieron en el profeta tenia miedo de que algo malo estuviera apunto de pasarle a su amiga.

Decidió abrir la puerta con cautela, para observar a que se enfrentaba. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con semejante escena...

Hermione estaba besando a Draco Malfoy y al parecer no era forzado, ya que pudo notar como la chica correspondía con la misma intensidad que Malfoy.

¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

* * *

Malfoy la besaba desesperado, como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si en cualquier momento ella podría esfumarse.

Seguía besandola salvajemente, tratando de meter la lengua en su boca. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, pero después de un rato ella comenzó a corresponder el beso, permitiendo que Malfoy metiera su lengua y profundizara el beso.

Era una lucha, lo querían todo, hasta el ultimo aliento, hasta que ya no pudieran mas, hasta que sus pulmones exigieran aire.

Malfoy mordía suavemente su labio inferior, mientras comenzaba a bajar sus manos para aprisionar la cintura de la castaña. Ella subió las manos hasta su cuello, y acariciaba la nuca del rubio.

Pero antes de que eso se saliera de control, un golpe de razón llego a Hermione, logrando que despertara de su encantamiento y se alejara del chico...

-¿Que pretendes?- Lo miro con seguridad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero, y se que tu lo quieres igual...- Le dijo de una manera seductora. Mientras se acercaba para seguir con el beso.

-No, no puedo seguir con esto- Volteo su rostro para evitar que el la besara nuevamente. No sabia que pasaría si se dejaba llevar nuevamente.

Draco la soltó y se alejo de ella, caminando hasta el otro extremo del salón, revolviendo su cabello demostrando frustración.

-Somos enemigos, siempre nos hemos odiado, así que... ¿Que demonios estamos haciendo? Esto esta mal, jamas debio pasar.

-¿Enemigos? Es verdad "El trio dorado" vs los Mortifagos, claro enemigos Naturales...- Se mofo de la chica.

-¡Esto es cosa seria Malfoy!- Estaba empezando a enojarse.

-¡Vamos Granger!, sabes que tanto tu como yo fallamos, soy un traidor a la sangre al enredarme con una...- paro un momento – hija de muggles.

Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el evito llamarla "sangre sucia", algo no estaba bien ahí, ¿Desde cuando Malfoy media sus palabras?.

-Y tu... te revolcaste con el enemigo- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione lo miro confundida. El tenia razón los dos fallaron, fueron débiles y se dejaron llevar por la pasión, aun no comprendía como es que la hizo ceder.

-Se que lo disfrutaste, y no trates de negarlo, por que tanto tu como yo lo sabemos- le dijo de una manera seria.

-Pero que...- No pudo terminar ya que el la interrumpió.

-Aun no he terminado de hablar- la reprendió.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- le respondió de una forma muy altanera, quien se creía que era para callarla.

-Proponerte un trato Granger...- sonrío de medio lado...

¿Un trato? ¿Que se proponía?. La castaña no pudo evitar temblar y con justa tazón, ya que la mirada de Malfoy reflejaba deseo...

* * *

Draco noto la sorpresa de la chica, era lógico que reaccionara así. ¿Ellos hablando de acuerdos? El mundo si que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Se que me deseas, eso no es novedad, así que te propongo que nos veamos solo para pasar un buen rato...- Se lo dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, como una serpiente a echando a su presa.

-¿Quieres que seamos amantes?- Lo soltó muy sorprendida.

-Solo eso... sin dar explicaciones, sin sentimientos, sin dar ni esperar algo mas- Decir eso era fácil para el, ya que el estaba vacío, no tenia nada que dar y mucho menos esperaba algo a cambio. Al fin y al cavo las mujeres son solo un objeto.

-¡Estas demente! Jamas podría aceptar semejante acuerdo. – Grito una furiosa Hermione. -¿Crees que soy una cualquiera?, Te estas equivocando conmigo...-

Draco noto como ella levanto su mano con la intención de abofetearlo, pero el fue mas rápido y agarro su mano en el aire.

La jalo para pegarla a su cuerpo quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

La castaña comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, mientras el rozaba sus labios con el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Ella poco a poco se estremeció por la cercanía y la caricia del chico, así que Draco opto por alejarse de nuevo dejándola solo con la sensación recorriendole el cuerpo...

-Lo ves...- Le dijo de una forma triunfal mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- Estaba muy enojada. –Escuchame bien... No puedo cambiar lo que paso, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas usarme como a las demás zorras que han estado contigo. No voy a ser un juguete el cual puedas usar a tu antojo. Así que olvidado, no hay trato. Hasta nunca Malfoy-

Lo rechazo y Draco solo pudo ver como lo dejaba con ganas en una sala vacía.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien se creía que era para dejar así a Draco Malfoy?

Esa chica si que era diferente al resto. Era la primera que se le resistía.

Cuando no puedes tener algo lo deseas con mayo intensidad...

* * *

No podía creer lo que hizo... acababa de rechazar a Draco Malfoy, el chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts. Ella no era una cualquiera, pero muy en el fondo sabia que tenia que aceptar que disfrutaba la cercanía del chico.

Algo dentro de ella la obligaba a aceptar el trato, pero su sentido común era mas fuerte y este le decía que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

No entendía que le estaba pasando, ella jamas dejo que un hombre se acerca tanto si no había algo serio de por medio y con Malfoy no podía evitarlo.

Ron...

¡MALDITA SEA! Llego a su pensamiento el chico que ella había amado desde que tenia 11 años, aunque ellos siempre pelearan y cosas por el estilo, ella sentía un gran amor. Era diferente a lo que le pasaba con Harry, a el lo quería como un hermano, pero ron era diferente. Le encantaba como la celaba, aunque algunas veces se pasaba de la raya, la hacia sentir querida y especial, siempre fue amable con ella y hasta la defendió de Goyle cuando le lanzo el Avada en la sala de los menesteres.

Pasaron tantas cosas juntos, se enfado cuando Ron inicio su relación con Lavender, estuvo con el cuando fue envenenado e incluso esa noche entre sueño el murmuro varias veces su nombre.

Entonces... No podía entender por que el jamas se le había propuesto, no le pidió que fuera su novia, ni hizo el intento.

Se besaron en la cámara de los secretos después de destruir el Horrocrux . Tal vez solo fue por el momento, ya que se encontraban en plena guerra y no sabían si estarían ahí mañana.

Estuvo a su lado en los funerales, dandole fuerza por la muerte de Fred. Para ella tambien fue difícil perderlo, los Weasley se habían convertido en su familia y cuando murió uno de los gemelos sintió como si ella hubiera perdido a un hermano.

Lo acompaño en todo ese proceso y fue paciente con el, ya que tratar a Ron requiere de valor y coraje para aguantar el carácter del pelirrojo.

Paso el tiempo y su relación no creció... Harry y Ginny regresaron, cosa que ponía feliz a Hermione por que sabia cuanto se amaban y como Harry merecía ser feliz con ella.

En ese momento pensó que tal vez Ron le propondría ser novios, pero jamas paso.

Y ahora estuvo con otro hombre, un hombre que no le estaba prometio nada, no le prometio una relación, ni confianza, mucho menos amor...

¿Amor? Una palabra tan simple con un significado tan fuerte.

Ella sabia que eso jamas lo obtendría de Malfoy, el solo quería pasar el rato, así como era con todas las chicas con las que estaba, lo sabia por que los chismes corrían rá creía que la podía usar, pero estaba muy equivocado, ella no seria esa clase de mujer. No podía cambiar lo que paso, pero si superarlo y seguir adelante.

Se sentía mal, ya que mil y un veces alejo a Ron cuando intentaba algo mas intimo con ella y siempre le dijo que tenían que ser algo para que ella lo permitiera.

Y mirenla ahora... se había entregado al enemigo y peor aun, estaba despertando en ella cosas que jamas había sentido antes.

De verdad que no se reconocía... Acaso... ¿Era una nueva Hermione?

* * *

-¡Vaya! Quien viera al gran Harry Potter espiando a las personas...- Se río Theodore mientras lo sorprendía.

Había visto desde lo lejos a Potter escuchando tras una puerta. Y claro tenia que meterse.

-¿Que haces aquí Nott?- Le pregunto el chico, mientras se recuperaba del susto propinado por Theodore.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo Potter... Veamos a quien estabas espiando- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

Harry se interpuso para evitar que Nott entrara al salón, cosa que intereso aun mas a Theo.

¿Que estará escondiendo?

-¿Que no quieres que vea?- Pregunto un curioso Theo.

-¡Nada!, no te incumbe Nott- Le dijo con un tono enojado en el momento que sacaba su varita.

-Esta bien ya me voy, no tienes por que exaltarte tanto, ¡Caray!- Comenzó a caminar mientras le decía adiós con una mano.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista se escondió detrás de una estatua y decidió esperar. Nott se distinguía por ser una persona curiosa y cuando le prohibían algo era mas fuerte el deseo de saber que estaba pasando.

Vio que Harry pasaba a toda velocidad alejandose del lugar, en ese momento salió de su escondite y espero unos minutos mas.

Después de dos minutos salió del salón Hermione Granger y al poco tiempo Draco.

¿Que estaban haciendo los dos ahí? Y lo mas importante ¿Que es lo que había visto Potter?

Ya una vez el los encontró en una situación un tanto comprometedora... Será acaso que ¿ellos estaban juntos?.

No lo podía creer Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger... Si se lo hubieran contado seria el primero en reír a carcajadas. El conocía muy bien a Malfoy, sabia la educación que le dieron, así que eso seria imposible, una relación con una hija de muggles.

¡Vaya este año si que se esta poniendo interesante!.

* * *

-¡Hermione! Espérame...¿A donde vas tan rápido?- Le gritaba Ginny mientras ella caminaba sin un rumbo claro.

Ginny llego a su lado y se detuvo para que la pelirroja tomara un poco de aire, ya que la venia siguiendo desde hace rato.

-¿Que no escuchaste que te llamaba?, llevo medio castillo persiguiendote-

-Lo siento Ginny, no te escuche...- Mentira si la escucho, pero no estaba para preguntas.

-¿A donde ibas?- Le dijo curiosa.

-A ningún sitio en especial, solo quería sentarme un rato por el lago...- Tenia que calmarse, pensar y estar un rato sola.

-Al parecer no quieres compañía, así que te dejo... Iré a buscar a Harry y a Ron, tenemos que empezar con las estrategias para los partidos de Quidditch.-

Se despidió de ella y corrió nuevamente al interior del castillo. Hermione agradeció que Ginny se diera cuenta que necesitaba estar sola. Esa era la ventaja de ser amigas, se conocían bastante bien, por eso cuando le decía que estaba bien Ginny no le creía, pero la dejaba para no abrumarla aun mas.

Llego al lago y se sentó en la hierba... dejo que el viento jugara con su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos. Huir del mundo por un rato, olvidar los problemas.

-¡Hola Granger!- La interrumpió.

-¿Nott?- Jamas pensó que ella tendría una conversación con el, y mucho menos que el fuera el que la iniciara.

-Así me llaman, pero tu puedes decirme Theo- Le guiño un ojo y se sentó junto a ella.

Ella se retiro un poco de el, ya que no sabia que esperar. Ademas que la apariencia de Nott era muy imponente.

Theodore Nott, un chico con descendencia vikinga, antes sola ser mas bajo que Malfoy, pero al parecer en ese tiempo crecio un poco mas. Su cabello negro revuelto, aunque no tanto como Harry y unos hermosos ojos azules, hermosos pero frios. ¿Acaso ese era una caracteristica de los sangre pura? Ojos hermosos, pero tan frios que elevan la sangre.

¿Que? ¿Ahora estaba diciendo que los ojos de Nott eran hermosos? ¿Pero que demonios le esta pasando?

-Se que soy irresistible, pero si sigues mirándome así me voy a desgastar- Comenzó a reír mientras Hermione volteaba algo sonrojada.

-Lo siento, es solo que... jamas creí que tu me hablarías-

Ellos jamas se habían hablado antes, aunque eran compañeros desde primer curso. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad.

Sabia que era amigo de Malfoy, pero a pesar de eso el jamas la ofendió o trato de agredirla de algún modo. Ademas era un chico brillante, Malfoy y el siempre fueron su principal competencia en cuanto a la escuela se refería.

-Lo se, pero mas tarde que nunca-

-¿Se te ofrece algo en especial?- Tenia que preguntar, todo eso se le hacia muy raro.

-¿Crees que te busco por que nececito algo? ¡Vaya Granger! Cuando alguien te busca no tiene que ser para pedir algo, debe ser por que nececita de gu presencia. Pero ya que no lo bes asi, pues si nececito algo... Se me ofrece que quiero conocerte Hermione Granger-

Le sorprendió la respuesta, estaba queriendo decir que ¿quería conocerla? ¿Para que? ¿Con que intención?

-¡Tranquila! No pienso usar la información para un plan maquiavélico- comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Lo siento...- dijo apenada

-Deja de disculparte, es molesto-

-Lo si...- El la miro con reproche y se detuvo.

-Esta bien...¿Que te gustaría saber?- pregunto la castaña.

-No se, lo que tu quieras decir esta bien- Le dijo mientras se recostaba en la hierba.

Hermione no sabia que decirle, ¿que podría contarle?, así que empezó desde cero...

-Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, tengo 18 años y pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor- Pensó un poco y prosiguió... –Soy fanática de los libros y tengo serios problemas cuando se trata de volar.-

Termino por que Theo comenzó a reír, no sabia si se estaba burlando de ella o cual era el motivo de la gracia.

-¡Eso ya lo se! No por algo hemos sido compañeros desde los 11 años.- Abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Creí que era invisible para ti, jamas demostraste lo contrario, y tu jamas me molestabas con los demás amigos de Malfoy.

-No lo hacia por que yo no estoy a favor de esas ideas...- Le dijo mas serio. –Jamas he creído en la pureza de la sangre, un mago es quien tiene la capacidad de hacer y utilizar magia, tenga la sangre que tenga, hijo de muggles, hijo de magos, es lo mismo.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... Siempre juzgo a todos los de la casa de Slytherin por igual, ella creía que todos tenían la forma de pensar y al parecer estaba equivocada.

-¡Vaya! Creo que eres el único de tu casa que piensa así... –

-Hay muchos como yo, lo que pasa es que no nos dan la oportunidad, nos etiquetan a todos por igual... o ¿me equivoco Granger? – la miro irónicamente.

-Tienes razón... pero ustedes tampoco nos la ponen fácil-

-Nuestro orgullo es mas fuerte- dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos.

-Si no pensabas eso de la sangre.., entonces ¿Por que te convertiste en mortifago?-

Se tapo la boca con las manos, apenas se conocen y ella le había hecho una pregunta muy intima, lo miro esperando que el no se enfadara por el atrevimiento.

-Eso te lo contare después...- ni se inmuto –Ahora calla y escucha...-

Hermione guardo silencio y se limito hacer lo que decía Nott. Empezó a escuchar el viendo, como movía los arboles, los pájaros y los sonidos del agua. En un momento se sintió tan relajada que decidió acostarse en la hierba al igual que Nott.

-¿Increíble no?- hizo una pausa... – Como algo tan simple puede relajar los sentidos.

Estaba disfrutando aquello, se alegro de que Nott decidiera acercarse a ella y conversar. Si hubiera estado sola tal vez se seguiría reprochando lo de Malfoy, pero gracias a Theodore Nott todo eso se borro por un instante.

Un instante por que...

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?- Llego un furioso Ron Weasley.

Tomo a Hermione del brazo para incorporaba mientras la alejaba de Nott.

Ella se quejo por lo brusco que fue el chico y a la vez se sorprendió de la reacción de este.

-¡Alejate de ella! No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar nunca mas...- Ron se coloco delante de la castaña mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Nott.

Era una escena un poco extraña, ya que aunque Ron era alto, Nott lo sobrepasaba, ademas de la espalda ancha y la postura segura que toma lo hacia ver muy imponente.

-¡Tranquila comadreja! No querrás que tu cara se ponga del mismo color de tu cabello...- Comenzó a bufarse. –Solo estábamos charlando.-

-¡Basta Ron! Me lastimas...- Grito Hermione ya que el chico la apretaba cada vez mas.

-¡Lo siento Herms!- Lo dijo mientras la soltaba –Es solo que no te quiero cerca de estas alimañas.

-¡No lo llames así!, el tiene razón solo estábamos platicando- No soportaba cuando su amigo se ponía en aquel plan.

-¿tu platicando con un mortifago? ¿Estas loca?- le grito a Hermione.

-Ex.. por favor- Los interrumpió Nott.

-¡Tu callate!, Vamonos Hermione...- La tomo por la muñeca y la jalo de regreso al castillo.

Ella estaba muy apenada, ya que odiaba que Ron se pusiera en el plan de amigo celoso. Era lindo que alguien la cuidara y celara, pero todo tenia un limite.

Hermione volteo el rostro para pedir disculpas a Nott. El entendió su mirada y le susurro "platicamos después..." mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

Era extraño, pero se alegraba de poder tratar con Theodore Nott, alguien muy interesante y agradable.

Ahora que sigue ¿Ser amiga de los de la casa de Slytherin?.

* * *

-¡Hermione!, ¿Que acaso estas loca?, ¿Que hacías sola con Nott? No ves que es muy peligroso...- La regañaba Ron mientras caminaban a su sala común.

-El no es peligroso, y solo estábamos platicando...No hay nada de malo en eso.- le contesto fastidiada.

-¡Es un maldito Mortifago! ¿te parece poco?-

-¡Ya no lo es!- le reprocho –Ya deja atrás eso, la guerra termino y ellos fueron declarados inocentes.

-Acaso ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hicieron?- la miro con tristeza –Por culpa de ellos Fred ya no esta, tampoco Tonks, Remus, Moody, ¿quieres que siga?-

Hermione comprendía a Ron, el había perdido a un hermano, pero no podía seguir con ese odio para toda la vida, eso no es sano.

-Lo se... pero no podemos seguir así, no podemos remediar el pasado, lo que nos queda es soportar y seguir el camino. Ademas yo creo que se merecen una segunda oportunidad, ellos tambien merecer enderezar sus vidas.

Ron se detuvo en seco, volteo y la abrazo fuertemente. Hermione lo abrazo de igual manera, podía parecer duro, insoportable, gruñón...pero en el fondo era aun un niño pequeño, que cuando se equivoca en lugar de regaños necesita alguien que lo reconforte.

Ella empezó a susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que muy pronto todo esto quedaría en el pasado y que vendrían grandes cosas en el futuro.

-¡Por eso te quiero!- Le susurro Ron al oído.

-¡Sabes que yo tambien te quiero mucho Ronald- le dijo mientras lo separaba un poco para poder mirarlo.

No estaba mintiendo, ella lo quería y mucho. Al principio su relación era difícil, pero con el tiempo ella se enamoro del chico dulce, protector y valiente que en realidad era.

Pero algo, mas bien alguien los interrumpió...

* * *

Draco iba acompañado de Zabini, estaban buscando a Nott, ya que tenían algo que hablar.

Ellos ya habían visto el profeta, se enteraron de la marca tenebrosa y no dudaban que en cualquier momento alguien del ministerio les hiciera una visita.

Caminaban cuando se encontraron con dos Gryffindors...

-¡Vaya! La comadreja y la rata de biblioteca...- Comenzó a burlarse de ellos Zabini. –Por cierto...¿Si compraron la casa de los gritos para vivir ahí?-

Draco no decía ni demostraba nada. Pero en el fondo algo extraño estaba pasando. Jamas se había sentido así, que era eso tan extraño.

Le incomodaba enormemente ver a Granger en los brazos de la comadreja.

¿Celos? ¡IMPOSIBLE!, el era un ser que carecía de sentimientos, y por lo tanto no conocía el significado de algunos.

Debe ser simplemente que el odiaba compartir sus cosas, y eso era ella una pertenencia que el solo podía disfrutar.

El chico siguió su camino paso por un lado de ellos ignorando a la comadreja y la rata de biblioteca.

Zabini retomo el paso y siguió a su amigo, la verdad es que desde hace mucho dejo de ser divertido molestarlos. Después de todo lo que vivieron eso ya era cosa de niños inmaduros, pero de ves en cuando no hacia mal.

Salieron del castillo y encontraron a Nott recostado cerca del lago...

-¡Hasta que te encontramos!- Le hablo Zabini - ¡Carajo Nott, te buscamos por todo el maldito castillo.

-En este lugar nadie puede tener paz por mas de 5 minutos...- Theodore contesto mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba para quedar sentado en la hierba. –Hablen...-

Draco le arrojo el profeta y Nott comenzó a leer la primera plana de este.

-¿Que significa esto?-

-No lo sabemos...- Respondió Zabini –Pero es extraño... Lo mortifagos mas allegados a Voldemort están muertos o en Azkaban, ademas es extraño que la marca del brazo luzca normal.

Siempre que la marca era conjurada los Mortifagos podían sentir dolor en su brazo, ya que esta reaccionaba, y era peor si Voldemort los llamaba, el dolor solo se iría hasta que ellos llegaran a donde se encontrara su señor.

-¡Vaya! Podría ser cualquiera, muchos escaparon, pero no creo que sean tan idiotas como para regresar... Bueno, claramente son idiotas.- Opino Theodore.

Creyó que todo termino con la muerte de Voldemort, esa jodida guerra había terminado con todo lo que le importaba y ahora estaba regresando. Maldito sea el momento en que su padre fallo, por su culpa el tuvo que remplazarlo y convertirse en Mortifago. Tenia que proteger a su madre, ella era todo lo que tenia y no podía perderla. ¿Su Padre? Se podría podrir en Azkaban y si fuera por el, lo sentenciaría al beso del dementor.

Lo odiaba, odiaba sus malos tratos, los golpes que le daba cada vez que no demostraba ser el mejor.

Ese era un motivo por el cual su enemistad con el trio dorado...

La sangre sucia lo superaba en los estudios. El era muy listo, pero ella lo era aun mas, siempre quedaba a poco de ganarle, pero ella era mejor y la odiaba por eso, ya que sabia que encuentro llegara a Malfoy Manor le esperaría una golpiza y uno que otra tortura provocada por el maldicion imperdonable favorita de la familia Malfoy/Black.

Y luego estaba Potter, el gran buscado de Gryffindor, duelista y "experto en pociones"... Tiempo después supo que lo era gracias al libro de Snape.

Todos pensaron que su padre compro el puesto que le dieron como buscador de Slytherin, pero en realidad fue por su talento, que poco a poco fue demostrando hasta convertirse en el capitán.

Pero siempre tenia que salirle todo bien a Potter, el niño que vivió.

Al principio quiso que fueran amigos, ya que como todos los demás estaba fascinado cuando lo conoció (eso jamas lo iba a reconocer, moriría con el secreto), pero prefirió la amistad del pobretón. Estaba acostumbrado que siempre obtenía lo que el quería, pero el rechazo de Harry Potter lo enfado. A partir de ahí nació la rivalidad, que siguió durante todos esos años hasta la guerra..

¡Concentrate Malfoy!- Se reprendió.

-Solo nos queda esperar...- Concluyo Nott.

¿Por que no todo puedo quedar en el pasado? ¿Es que esa pesadilla jamas iba a terminar?


	7. ¿Lo correcto?

**_HOLA(:_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, los favoritos, los que siguen la historia, los review y así..._**

**_La semana pasada estuve actualizando diario, pero a partir de esta actualizare los lunes, miercoles y viernes, ya que como estoy apunto de regresar a la Universidad, pues ya sabrán... :(! _**

**_Sin mas por el momento aquí esta el siguiente capitulo._**

* * *

Era 31 de Octubre, la noche de brujas y en el gran comedor los alumnos se podían abastecer de una dotación de dulces, tartas, pastelillos, etc.

Hermione estaba acompañada de Luna y Harry mientras que Ron acababa con unos pastelillos de calabaza. Era muy gracioso y a la vez asqueroso ver comer al pelirrojo, comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

La castaña reprendía a Ron por su forma de comer mientras Harry se divertía con la escena.

Hace 18 años que ese chico se hizo famoso por ser el niño que vivió y mirenlo ahora. Derroto nuevamente a Voldemort y podría decirse que por fin podía tener una vida normal y feliz.

Estaba con Ginny Weasley, como ya era mayor de edad vivía en la antigua casa de los Black. Tenia un puesto seguro en el ministerio de magia, aunque Harry quería convertirse en Auror.

Hermione estaba muy feliz por el, verlo así la ponía muy bien. El era su hermano y su mejor amigo, se merecía eso y mucho mas, ya que contando todo lo que paso, el merecía una vida como la que estaba construyendo.

Todos estaban disfrutando cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar una ventisca de aire, que apago todas la velas del cielo, mientras que este cambiaba de una tranquila noche a una tormentosa.

Hermione trataba de buscar su varita, pero recordó que la había olvidado en su habitación, con la prisa que tenia olvido tomarla.

Harry rápidamente protegió a Luna mientras que Ron se acercaba a la castaña para protegerla.

Un humo negro y denso comenzó a entrar en el gran comedor impidiendo que los chicos vieran algo mas allá.

Hermione se sorprendió, ya que se le hacia muy familiar, era como cuando los mortifagos aparecían y eso hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Después de un rato la directora logro desaparecer ese humo quedando completamente limpio nuevamente, pero con una diferencia que en la puerta se podía apreciar ciertas palabras...

"NUESTRO LIDER ABRA CAIDO, PERO SU LEGADO JAMAS"

Los presentes quedaron atónitos por el mensaje. Acaso...¿Aun quedaban Mortifagos dispuestos a pelear?.

Hermione por un momento se aterro. ¡Por Merlin! ¿Que esto no tiene fin? ¿Nunca podrán tener una vida tranquila? Estaba harta, odiaba todo esto, había perdido demasiado y no quería vivir eso nuevamente.

-¡Lo sabia!- Grito con furia Ron –Esos malditos Mortifagos, fue un error que entraran a esta escuela nuevamente.

-¡Ron!- Trataba de calmarlo Harry. –No sabemos quien ha sido, nadie logro ver nada por ese maldito humo.

-¡Fueron ellos!, por si ya lo olvidaste nadie puede desaparecer de Hogwarts, así que tiene que ser alguien que esta dentro del castillo.- Estaba furioso. –Ademas ellos no están aquí.

Tenia razón, ellos no habían estado en el banquete de Halloween.

Hermione se limitaba a escuchar, aun no salía del asombro. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que decía Ron? ¿Acaso Malfoy, Nott y Zabini estaban detrás de todo esto?.

No quería creerlo, al menos no de Nott. Apenas tenia poco tiempo de conocerlo y a pesar de los reproches de Ron ella siguió frecuentando a Theodore. Hacían los deberes juntos en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando caminaban juntos en los pasillos, claramente ella no se acercaba a el si Malfoy estaba presente. Le resultaba muy incomodo, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación.

Theodore le decía que no había problema con Malfoy, pero ella prefería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto. Tardo algún tiempo en asimilar lo que había ocurrido y cada vez que lo tenia cerca algo dentro de ella se debilitaba.

McGonagall dio la orden de que todos regresaran a su sala común, y como Ron y Hermione eran prefectos ellos se vieron en la tarea de dirigir a los mas pequeños de regreso. Después de eso tenían que dar una ronda para asegurarse de que nadie había quedado fuera o que estuviera vagando por el castillo.

Harry no quiso dejar a sus amigos solos, así que fue con ellos, le había quedado ese instinto protector.

Mientras caminaban Ron seguía despotricando en contra de los Slytherins y Hermione tuvo suficiente...

-¡Ronald!, no podemos acusarlos si no estamos seguros.- Le dijo fastidiada.

-¿Que mas pruebas quieres!? ¿Que maten a alguien?- La miro con ira reflejada en sus ojos.

La castaña se quedo en silencio, le dolieron las palabras del chico. Trataba de comprender a Ron, pero ya estaba cansada que siempre se hiciera la víctima con respecto a Fred.

-Calmate Ron...- Harry intervino –Hasta no estar seguros no podemos condenar a nadie.

Hermione agradecía que el estuviera ahí, si no eso hubiera terminado en pelea como siempre solía pasar.

Terminaron de hacer la ronda y se dirigían a su sala común. Harry se había separado de ellos ya que McGonagall lo mando llamar.

Caminaban por los pasillos en silencio, después de la casi pelea, no tenían mas que decirse. Atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda y se encontraron con una sala común vacía.

La castaña se dirigía a las escalera para ir a su habitación, pero antes de que subiera el primer escalón Ron la detuvo...

-Lo siento...- Le susurro.

-No tienes por que decirlo, todo esta bien- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Sabes... hay algo que tengo que decirte.- Miro a Hermione de una manera seria. –Se que es algo tarde para esto y que desde el principio debí decirlo, pero ahora estoy completamente decidido...-

Ella temía lo que el chico estaba apunto de decir. Rogaba internamente que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero por mas que rogara...

-Hermione...- Se detuvo un momento. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-

¡Lo dijo! Al fin le había dicho esas palabras que ella siempre espero.

Estaba sorprendida, jamas pensó que Ron se animaría a pedirle ser su novia, pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

Antes estaría saltando de alegría, pero ahora no se sentía muy segura. Ella quería mucho al pelirrojo, pero algo dentro de ella la hacia dudar de esos sentimientos.

No sabia que responder, estaba confundida y después de lo que acababa de pasar no se había planteado la idea de que Ron le propusiera eso.

Pero sin pensarlo mas le respondió...

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia- Trato de que su voz sonara segura.

Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, después la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

Comenzó a acariciar su rostro con los pulgares y eso hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco, después dejo el roce para tomarla por la barbilla y delicadamente la fue acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

El beso era tierno y cálido, diferente al que se dieron en la cámara de los secretos, ese fue apresurado y muy rápido.

Tambien era muy diferente al que Krum le había dado. Todas las chicas andaban detrás de el, era uno de los chicos mas guapos y según la revista "Corazón de bruja" uno de los jugadores de Quidditch mas guapos. Y a pesar de todo el beso con el fue un tanto torpe. Por los dos lados, ya que ella jamas había besado a nadie y el no tenia una gran experiencia en el campo.

Y de pronto llego el recuerdo de los besos de Malfoy...

¿Estas loca?- Se regaño. Como era posible que mientras se besaba con Ron pensara en Malfoy.

Se separo bruscamente de Ron causando que el chico se sorprendiera por su reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Estaba consternado.

-Si, lo siento...- trato de tranquilizarse un poco –Perdonare, es que aun sigo desorientada por lo que paso en el comedor. Mentirosa.- pensó.

-Lo se, es mejor que vayas a descansar, ya mañana nos preocuparemos por eso...-

Subieron por las escaleras y antes de que Hermione se dirigiera al dormitorio de las chicas Ron le dio un pequeño beso y le susurro un "buenas noches..." Ella solo sonrío y se encamino rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, Parvati ya estaba dormida. Eso era extraño, ya que antes siempre que llegaba a su habitación Parvati y Lavender estaban despiertas platicando de los acontecimientos importantes del día. Siempre de escandalosas y revoltosas. Pero ahora... Lavender ya no estaba y Parvati lo sintió profundamente.

Se coloco la pijama y se recostó en su cama Para tratar de dormir. Pero en lugar de eso solo podía pensar...

Pensar en Ron, ya por fin eran novios, pero no estaba del todo feliz por eso.

Pensaba en Malfoy, ¡Maldita sea! Por que tenia que llegar siempre el a sus pensamientos. Llevaba días ignorándolo por completo y justo cuando debería estar feliz por la propuesta de Ron, el tenia que aparecer en su mente.

¿Quien la odiaba tanto? Esa era su única explicación ya que lo que estaba viviendo parecía una mala jugada del destino.

* * *

-¡Felicidades Sra. Weasley!- La despertó una eufórica Ginny.

-¿De que hablas?- Respondió una adormilada Hermione.

-Ya me entere de que tu y Ron por fin ya son novios- Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se levanto de la cama. Se dirigió para buscar su uniforme, mientras que Ginny no dejaba de felicitarla por su relación.

-¡Bueno Herms te dejo! para que te alistes, solo venia a felicitarte y a decirte que Ron te espera en la sala común.

La pelirroja se retiro y Hermione empezó a vestirse. Gracias a Merlin su cabello ya era mas manejable por los consejos de Ginny por eso ya no tardaba tanto en estar lista.

Bajo y se encontró con Ron sentado con Harry, Seamus y Dean.

El chico la vio, se paro rápidamente y fue a su encuentro. A ella se le hacia muy curioso tantas atenciones, pero le gustaba que Ron se comportara así.

Iban todos a tomar el desayuno, y pudo escuchar como muchos seguían murmurando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Aun no se sabia quien había sido y como. Como dijo Ron... Tenia que ser alguien de adentro ya que no se puede aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts.

Ademas estaba el hecho de que ciertos Slytherins no se encontraban en el lugar cuando todo ocurrió, eso los ponía como principales sospechosos, y lo peor para ellos era su pasado.

Hermione no quería culpar a nadie sin estar segura de su culpabilidad. Ademas que quería creer en Theo.

El demostró ser diferente a los de su casa y tenia muchas cosas en común con ella, y aunque fuera poco el tiempo que lo conocía ya lo consideraba un buen amigo.

Entraron al gran comedor y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Ahí se encontraba Nott con Zabini y este al darse cuenta que los miraba la saludo. Ella devolvió el saludo y se sentó en su mesa con los demás Gryffindors.

Aunque solo vio rápidamente pudo notar que Malfoy no se encontraba con los demás.

¿Donde podría estar?

* * *

La noche del 31 de Octubre Draco Malfoy, Blase Zabini y Theodore Nott no se encontraban en la cena de Halloween. Ellos estaban el el bosque prohibido, ya que tenían que contactar con alguien.

-¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar Nott?- Pregunto Zabini.

-¡Te lo aseguro!, es una fuente confiable, por que si no es el no tenemos nada...- Le contesto fastidiado, desde la mañana Blaise no dejaba de preguntarle lo mismo.

Llegaron a un claro, y esperaron a que la lechuza llegara con la carta que urgentemente necesitaban recibir.

Llego el ave y se poso sobre una roca. Estiro su pata para entregar la carta a Theodore y después se fue.

Nott le entrego la carta a Draco, este la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

-Nada...- Respondió como si no le interesara el asunto.

Theodore le arrebato la carta y comenzó a leer...

"También he leído las noticias del profeta, pero no se nada al respecto.

Los pocos mortifagos que quedan libres huyeron del país, y algunos hasta se fueron del continente.

Si lo que dice el profeta es cierto, estén preparados ya que al ser ex-mortifagos serán solicitados para cumplir con su deber.

Están solos..."

-¡Vaya! Que alentador...- Dijo con ironía Theodore.

Así que nadie sabia que es lo que estaba pasando... Pero tenia razón, si los Mortifagos estaban pensando en levantarse muy pronto irían a buscarlos.

Regresaban rumbo al castillo cundo vieron la conmoción que se producía adentro, no sabían la razón del escándalo, pero se dirigieron como los demás a su sala común.

Al llegar Draco se encontró rodeado de una histérica Pansy...

-¿Donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti... –Le decía mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-Tranquila, ya te he dicho que no me agradan estas demostraciones.- Le decía mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-¿Me podrías decir que paso?- Pregunto Zabini, ya que muchos de sus compañeros los miraban extrañados.

-Paso algo mientras cenábamos en el gran comedor- Se alejo un poco de Draco para continuar con la platica. –Estábamos cena do, cuando de pronto las velas se apagaron, el encantamiento del cielo fue modificado para que se creara una tormenta...-

Antes de proseguir Pansy volvió a donde estaba Draco y se colgó, pero ahora de su brazo, como si buscara que el l protegiera de algo.

-Después se empezó a crear un humo negro tan denso que nadie lograba ver nada. Cuando el humo se disipo nos vimos con la sorpresa de que en las puertas del gran comedor estaba escrito "Nuestro líder abra caído, pero su legado jamas".

Pansy termino su relato, y espero a que los chicos dijeran algo. Pero no fue así.

Draco se soltó de Pansy y se fue a su habitación seguido de Nott y Zabini.

Al entrar el rubio se dejo caer en la cama, mientras que Nott comenzaba a hablar...

-Esto no esta bien, algo esta pasando y no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera.- Estaba fastidiado de la situación.

-¿Pero, como lograron entrar al colegio?- Preguntaba Zabini mientras se tiraba en su cama.

-Fue alguien de adentro.- Respondió Malfoy, que por primera vez en el día se metía a la platica.

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto Zabini nuevamente.

-Te recuerdo Blaise...- Le interrumpió Nott. –Que aunque Dumbledore este muerto el hechizo que protege Hogwarts fue renovado, y no pusieron haber usado el armario evanescente, por que se destruyo en el incendio que provoco Goyle en la sala de los menesteres.

-¡No quiero recordar eso!, casi morimos ese día...- Blaise se levanto para salir de la habitación –Iré a tomar un baño, tanto escándalo me altera.-

Zabini salió de la habitación, dejando a Nott y Draco.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- Le pregunto Theodore a Draco, aunque el ya sabia la respuesta.

-Piensan que fuimos nosotros...- Contesto con con un tono serio mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba frente a la ventana.

-Así debía de ser, me sentiría ofendido si no lo pensaran así...- Respondió con un tono claro de sarcasmo.

Nott se acomodo en su cama y como era común en el se quedo dormido rápidamente.

Draco seguía mirando por la ventana, dejando que sus pensamientos se dirigieran al pasado. Recordó el sexto curso, el maldito armario, cuando se inicio como mortifago...

Por que no murió al igual que Goyle en la sala de los menesteres, así sus problemas hubieran terminado... pero tenia que salir San Potter al rescate.

Y sin saber como, cierta chica se cruzo en sus pensamientos...

Si los Mortifagos regresaban, magos como ella estarían en peligro. ¿Pero que...mierda estaba pensando? A el que mas le daba si los Mortifagos exterminaban a la gente de su tipo. El no estaba para preocuparse por nadie, mas que por el y los suyos.

Regreso a su cama y se tumbo en ella. Cerro los ojos esperando poder dormir, pero sabia que era inútil, otra vez ella estaría presente y se lo impediría...

Es cierto lo que dicen..."Lo que no puedes tener, es lo que uno mas desea..."

* * *

Harry fue el primero en enterarse del noviazgo de Hermione y Ron.

Estaba dormido, cuando Ron llego y le tiro una almohada para despertarlo. Se sobre salto mientras que arrojaba lejos el cojín...

-¡Maldita sea Ron!- Si que estaba enojado por la forma delicada de despertarlo -¿Quieres quitarle el puesto a Hermione de la peor forma de despertar?-

-De ella es quien quiero hablarte...- Le respondió Ron mientras que se sentaba en la cama de Harry.

El chico se coloco las gafas para poder ver mejor a su amigo, y saber que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana.

-Por fin se lo pregunte...- respiro. –Y dijo que si.-

-¿Que?- llego la sorpresa a su rostro. –Jamas pensé que lo harías, te estabas tardando-

Después de eso el pelirrojo se fue a dormir, y Harry intento hacerlo mismo, pero no podía...

Llego a su mente la escena donde vio a Hermione besandose con Malfoy.

No quiso preguntar a su amiga lo que había pasado, si no le decía nada es por que ella tenia su razones.

El siempre confío ella, ya que demostró ser incondicional. Incluso se quedo con el después de la pelea con Ron, cuando este los dejo cuando buscaban los Horrocrux.

Tenia que darle el beneficio de la duda, ademas... Le había dicho que si a la proposición de Ron. Hermione no era de la clase de chicas que estuviera con dos hombres a la vez, o que jugara con las personas.

¡No! así no era ella... Pensaba Harry mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

-¡Hola Theo!- Saludaba la castaña a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Hola Hermione!, pensé que tu estarías como los demás...- Le respondía mientras que ella se sentaba a su lado en la biblioteca.

-Yo no juzgo a las personas, no soy de esa clase de personas- Hermione ponía sus libros en la mesa y saco unos pergaminos.

-Lo se preciosa...- Le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora.

Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de Theo, que provoco que este comenzara a reír y Pince los regañar por el alboroto.

-¿Es cierto que andas con Weasley?- Se lo soltó de la nada.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-¡Sabes que en este castillo los chismes vuelan!- Le respondió mientras que tomaba una pose seria nuevamente.

-Es verdad...- Lo miro. –Ayer después de la cena me lo propuso...-

-¡Vaya!, yo creía otra cosa...- Theo cambio la postura a una mas relajada.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto algo extrañada por el comentario de Theo.

-Tu sabes...- La miro directamente. –Pero si quieres que lo diga... pues te lo diré. Te vi saliendo de una habitación con Malfoy. Bueno y si descartamos la vez que los encontré en la biblioteca.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso Theo había visto lo que paso?.

La castaña comenzó a sentirse incomoda y a sentir siento bochorno (lo mas seguro es que se estaba poniendo roja).

Theo noto la reacción de la chica y sonrío al darse cuenta que el tenia la razón.

-¡Lo olvidaba!, ese día Potter estaba espiando tras la puerta, aunque no logre ver que era lo que llamo su atención.- Concluyo Nott.

La chica se asusto. Harry los había visto. ¡POR MERLIN! ¿Ya ahora que iba hacer?. Pero lo que se le hizo extraño es que el chico no fuera a pedirle explicaciones.

Hermione se levanto y rápidamente guardo sus cosas para salir.

-¡Lo siento Theo!, pero tengo que...- no termino por que la interrumpió.

-Hablar con Potter ¿No?- completo. –No te preocupes preciosa, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- le guiño un ojo antes de que la chica saliera de la biblioteca.

Hermione iba lo mas rápido que podía. Tenia que encontrar a su amigo y explicarle lo que había pasado. Rogaba para que el la comprendiera y no la odiara por lo que había hecho.

Con la prisa que llevaba no se dio cuenta y choco contra Luna.

-¡Lo siento!, estaba distraída y no me fije por donde caminaba...- se disculpo con la rubia.

-No tienes por que disculparte. Se que tienes que arreglar algo muy importante y yo no soy parte de eso, por eso no me notaste.- Le sonrío Luna. –Sigue tu camino y arregla ese asunto cuanto antes.

Luna le dio un apretón en sus manos y después siguió su camino, dejando a una sorprendida Hermione.

Esa pequeña niña era especial, podía saber si te pasaba algo con solo mirarte.

La castaña reacciono y siguió su camino, tenia cosas que hacer.

* * *

Luna se cruzo por las puertas de la biblioteca, pero antes de que pusiera seguir su camino, alguien se interpuso...

-¡Vaya otra vez tu!- Astoria le dijo con desprecio.

La empujo por el hombro y logro que Luna perdiera el equilibrio, a consecuencia cayo al suelo de centón.

Luna levanto el rostro, dejando ver unos preciosos ojos azules. Miro a Astoria y aunque la chica fuera mala con ella no dejo de sonreír.

-¡Greengrass! ¿Que haces?- Pregunto Theodore Nott que observaba todo desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Nott...- Se volteo h lo miro con inocencia. –Nada, solo fue un pequeño malentendido.- Astoria tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Cuando la chica se fue, Nott se acerco a la rubia y para ayudarla a levantarse. Le ofreció su mano para que ella la tomara, y en cuanto sus manos se unieron, pudo sentir como un chispazo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ella jamas había sentido algo igual, pero sabia que significaba algo especial, algo importante. Cuando se encontró de pie Theodore se alejo un poco...

-Gracias...- le dijo Luna antes de seguir su camino.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de marcharse...

-¿A donde vas?- La detuvo el chico. –Ya que me interrumpiste, es justo que me acompañes.- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Estaban frente a frente, y ella tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Era mucho mas alto que ella.

Pero no se intimido con su presencia. Algo le decía que debía confiar en el, que el jamas se atrevería a lastimarla, y de eso ella sabia mucho.

Durante mucho tiempo ha aguantado burlas y malos tratos por ser quien era, solo por no ser lo que los demás quieren.

Por eso ella jamas se deprimía por que la trataran así, prefería ser quien era a fingir solo para que la trataran mejor.

Y ahora estaba ese chico alto, que le daba una tranquilidad que nunca había sentido.

-Claro...- Luna le dijo mientras caminaba dentro de la biblioteca.

Theodore la siguió y regreso a la mesa que compartía anteriormente con Hermione.

Luna se sentó a un lado del chico, mientras que este no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡Vaya Lovegood!, me sorprendes... Pensé que saldrías huyendo.- Le dijo con sorpresa y alegría.

-Luna...- le sonrío. –Mis amigos me dicen Luna.-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Somos amigos?- le pregunto con un tono de duda.

-¡Claro!, ¿No fue por eso que querías que te acompañara?- Le respondió con mucha inocencia.

-Por supuesto... Por eso puedes llamarme Theo- le sonrío, aunque ella no lo conociera sabia que no a cualquiera el le brindaría una sonrisa.

Y eso la ponía muy feliz.

* * *

Podía ser muy intuitiva, pero cuando se trataba de ella misma caía en la inocencia...

la pequeña e inocente Luna.

Theodore sintió aquel chispazo. Algo nuevo para el...

Al igual que Draco y Zabini el ya tenia mucha experiencia con las mujeres, no por algo eran los mas codiciados de Hogwarts y les ayudaba ese toque de maldad y misterio que reflejaban.

Pero nunca creyó sentir lo que en ese momento le estaba pasando. Con el simple hecho de tocar la mano de Luna, algo dentro de el despertó. Un sentimiento que creyó que las personas como el no podían sentir.

Ella era especial, y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo o alguien lo separara de ella...

* * *

Hermione encontró a Harry con Ginny. No le gustaba interrumpir, pero lo que tenia que decirle al chico era muy importante.

Le pidió hablar con el a solas, cosa que a Ginny primero lo molesto, pero entendió que era algo entre ellos.

Beso a su novio en los labios y se marcho. Harry se fue con Hermione para poder platicar sin que nadie los molestara.

-Harry...Yo...- No sabia como empezar, ¿Que le podía decir?

-¿Estas bien?- El chico cambio el semblante a uno preocupado.

-Si, es solo que quería...- No podía, no sabia como.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba como si comprendiera lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-No te preocupes Herms- Le decía el moreno mientras que se acercaba a ella para tomarla de las manos. –No voy a juzgarte ni nada por el estilo.

La chica se acerco mas a Harry, y el la abrazo, mientras que ella soltaba unas lagrimas. Estaba agradecida de que el chico no la atacara, o que no la comprendiera. Pero al parecer estaba subestimando a su amigos.

Harry le acariciaba el cabello mientras que ella se controlaba un poco. Le agradaba estar así con el, no había nada mal intencionado en lo que hacían, se querían, si, pero como hermanos.

Después de que Hermione estaba mas tranquila le contó todo lo que había pasado a Harry. Al principio el chico no sabia que decirle, pero al final de dio su apoyo y le prometio que nadie se enteraría.

-Gracias Harry- Le decía mientras que lo abrasaba nuevamente.

-Tu simple podrás contar conmigo, pero tengo que preguntarte algo Herms...- Se puso algo serio.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza para que el chico planteara su pregunta...

-¿Sientes algo por Malfoy?-

¿Sentir algo? ¿Por Malfoy?... Trataba de procesar la pregunta en su cabeza, no se había planteado que era lo que sentía realmente por el.

No te entregas así a nadie si no hay algo de por medio, pero con Malfoy era diferente.

No sabia que fue lo que la inclino hacer lo que hizo, y para ser sincera había pasado muchas noches pensando en el, pensando en sus besos, en las caricias, su presencia.

-No...no lo se- Dijo derrotada. –No se que es lo que me pasa con el, es extraño.

Después de pelar por 7 años... no se que paso, simplemente me deje llevar... No se que demonios pasa por mi cabeza.

Era sincera, no sabia que estaba pasando con ella.

Apenas iniciaba su noviazgo con Ron y no se sentía del todo feliz... Algo dentro de ella no se sentía cómodo con el "compromiso". No le pidió matrimonio, pero al ser novio o novia de alguien implica un compromiso con esa persona. ¿Hizo lo correcto al aceptar a Ron? Se supone que era lo que ella quería, pero ahora no estaba segura...

Antes de que siguieran con su platica, llego un chico pelirrojo. Ella sintió como se colocaba a su lado y la acerco a el para darle un beso.

A ella no le gustaba demostrar cariño en publico, se sentía muy incomoda que los demás la miraran en esa situación.

Corto el beso y volteo el rostro para evitar que se volviera a repetir. Escucho como Ron se quejo por lo que había hecho, pero no iba a lograr que ella hiciera lo que no quería hacer.

-¡Bueno los dejo!- Se despidió Harry.

Ron y Hermione se fueron de aquel lugar, estaban cerca de la casa de Hagrid, y a Ron le molestaba ver a los Thestrals.

Caminaron dentro del castillo, para ir a su sala común ya que Ron le pidió ayuda con un trabajo de pociones que no podía terminar.

A ella no le gustaba la idea, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada a siempre ayudarlo con las tareas que le dejaban.

El la tomo de la mano cosa que a ella no le incomodo, eso era común en los novios y sabia que tenia que ceder en algo con el. Ademas que tenia la culpa constantemente rondando por su cabeza.

-¡Pero que tiernos!- Comenzó a burlarse Zabini.

Hermione voltio molesta, pero todo eso se fue al mirar al chico junto a Blaise...

Malfoy...¡Demonios!- Pensó. ¿Por que le resultaba incomodo que el la viera con Ron? No tenia por que sentirse mal, ella era una mujer libre y podía estar con la persona que ella quisiera.

Ademas entre ellos solo ocurrió un error, algo pasajero que jamas se iba a repetir...

Estar con Ron era lo correcto, pero entonces...¿Por que se sentía así?


	8. Tentación

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO**.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, y no dejen de leer ya que se vienen cosas mmm... jajaja ya verán.**

**No me gusta pedir cosas, pero me encantaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a la historia, si les esta gustando, si no les gusta, sus especulaciones, lo que sea jaja. Y por eso quiero agradecer a Candice Saint-Just, por siempre dejar tu comentario.^^**

**Bueno sin mas choro aquí dejo la continuación...**

* * *

Draco solo podía mirar las manos unidas de La sangre sucia con la comadreja. Sabia que eran amigos junto con San Potter, pero...¿Acaso ya eran algo mas?.

Escucho que Zabini se burlaba de ellos y cuando la chica volteo pudo ver miedo mezclado con sorpresa.

El seguía sin la mas mínima expresión en su rostro. Algo que desde niño supo dominar a la perfección. Se le educo para que supiera ocultar los sentimientos, ya que los Malfoy no podían mostrar debilidad y eso era lo que eran los sentimientos, te hacían débil.

No dejaba de mirar a la castaña, con una mirada tan penetrante que noto como ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

Camino un paso hasta ponerse enfrente de ella y en ese momento el pelirrojo lo empujo y se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Alejate de mi novia Malfoy!- Lo amenazo Weasley. –No dejare que vuelvas a tratarla mal. Ella ya tiene quien la defienda.

Draco sonrío de medio lado. ¡Vaya! Ese Weasley si que era un idiota.

-Así que...¿La sangre sucia y la comadreja?- Decía mientras que buscaba a la chica que se ocultaba detrás de su novio.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera!- El pelirrojo saco su varita y apunto con ella a Draco.

-Baja eso Weasley, no querrás lastimarte- Con un dedo tomo la punta de la varita para que el chico dejara de apuntarlo.

Noto como la comadreja poco a poco se ponía rojo por el coraje y eso lo divertía mucho, hacerlo enojar era tan fácil.

-Ya déjalo Ron, vamonos...- Decía la castaña mientras jalaba a su novio para que se fueran de ahí.

-Mejor hazle caso a tu novia...- Hizo gran énfasis en la ultima palabra. –No quiero que quedes en vergüenza enfrente de ella.- Tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

El pelirrojo cedió a las peticiones de la chica, y el pudo ver como los dos se alejaban. Cuando se perdieron de su vista volvió a su semblante serio y duro.

¡Maldita sea!- pensó. Estaba furioso...

Como era posible que Granger lo hubiera rechazado y peor se hacia novia del estúpido pelirrojo.

Ella fue suya, y ahora le pertenecía.

Desee niño siempre fue egoísta y odiaba compartir sus cosas... y ahora estaba sumamente enojado por que la maldita Sangre Sucia estaba con otro.

No entendía por que se sentí así, ¿Celos? Por favor, el jamas sentiría eso por nadie y menos por ella.

Pero entonces... ¿Por que se enojo tanto cuando la vio con Weasley?.

Tenia que sacársela de la cabeza a la de ya.

* * *

Llego a su sala común con un Ron bastante enojado...

-¿Por que no me dejaste darle su merecido?- Le reclamaba El chico.

-No tiene caso, no iba a permitir que te metieras en problemas por tonterías Ronald.- Se defendía. –Te hace enojar con mucha facilidad.-

-Es por que te ofendió, no lo soporto- Gritaba el chico haciendo que los demás Gryffindors voltearan por el alboroto.

-¡Se defenderme sola!- Protesto la castaña. –Ademas lo que diga Malfoy me tiene sin cuidado-

Estaban haciendo una escena y eso le molestaba, no le gustaba que la gente se metiera en donde no la llamaran.

-Y hasta que te calmes hablamos- Termino la conversación y se fue a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta detrás de ella... Tenia el estomago revuelto. Rápido lego a su cama y se recostó boca arriba.

Miraba el techo como si con eso se fuera a esfumar lo que estaba sintiendo... ¿Por que? ¿Que demonios esta pasando?

Cuando Malfoy la miro pudo sentir esa mirada penetrándola, la taladraba y eso provocaba que su corazón se estrujara.

No quería que la viera con Ron...Pero ¿por que?. Ella le dijo que si a Ron y por lo tanto eran novios, ademas eso es lo que ella quería desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no tenia que sentirse así.

Lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como tratando de hacerse a la idea, convencerse a si misma de que lo que decía era la verdad.

Se sentía cansada, así que se quedo dormida...10 minutos después la despertaron.

-Herms, ¡despierta- Le decía Ginny mientras que la sacudía en un hombro. –Ron te espera para que lo ayudes con su trabajo.

Despertó de mala gana y bajo. Se encontró con Ron en un sillón y se acomodo alado de el. El chico le dio su trabajo y ella comenzó a leerlo. ¿Hasta cuando Ron iba a aprender hacer su tarea solo?.

La redacción tenia errores, así que ella empezó a corregir. El chico se levanto del sofá y se fue a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Hermione se molesto... Ella no iba hacer su trabajo mientras el se ponía a jugar con sus amigos. Estaba harta de que siempre la buscara y la tratara bien solo para que ella le hiciera los trabajos. ¡No mas!

Se levanto y dejo de lado el trabajo de Ron, salió de la sala común y escucho como Ginny la llamaba. No estaba de humor así que decidió ignorarla.

Salió del castillo, y fue rumbo a la casa de Hagrid, el semi gigante no estaba, ya que después de la guerra decidió irse a Francia con Madame Maxime.

Después de la guerra ellos decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad, aunque Hermione no estuvo muy feliz, por que recordaba como estaba Hagrid después de que le rompieran el corazón. Pero bueno si Hagrid era feliz ella lo apoyaría.

Ahí encontró a Luna, que regularmente iba a darles de comer a los Thestrals. Se coloco a su lado observando a esas criaturas.

-¿Ya solucionaste tu problema?- Pregunto repentinamente.

-No...- se limito a decir Hermione.

Luna seguía alimentando a las criaturas, mientras que la castaña se sentaba en una roca que estaba cerca.

-Espero que pronto logres aclarar tus sentimientos...- Luna rompió el silencio y miro a Hermione, brindándole una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

Hermione correspondió el gesto de la chica y escucho como alguien se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

-Perdón por llegar tarde...- Decía un apresurado Theo. Se veía que había corrido. -¡vaya Hermione! No sabia que vendrías.

La castaña se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Miro a Luna que dejaba de alimentar a los Thestrals, pero antes de que preguntara Luna respondió...

-Invite a Theo para que me ayudara a alimentarlos-

-¿Theo?- Se sorprendió que Luna lo llamara por su nombre. –¿Desde cuando son amigos?-.

-A decir verdad desde hace hoy- Sonrío Theo mientras que Luna le entregaba unos cuantos pedazos de carne.

Hermione los observo y se le hizo muy curioso la cercanía que tenían. Para ser apenas amigos parecía que tenían ya bastante tiempo de conocerse.

La chica sintió que no encajaba en el lugar, por alguna extraña razón sabia que debía dejarlos solos.

Se despidió de ellos y después pensó en regresar al castillo, pero prefirió dar una vuelta por el lago.

Llego y se sentó en la hierba, y tiempo después se recostó en ella para escuchar los sonidos del lugar... el agua, los arboles moviendose al viento, los pájaros.

Como ya estaban en Noviembre el frío poco a poco comenzaba hacer de las suyas. Como salió rápido de la sala olvido tomar su bufanda y guantes, así que frotaba sus manos para que entraran en calor.

-Así que por eso me rechazaste...- escucho a cierto chico.

Ella se incorporo rápidamente y pudo observar que Malfoy se encontraba a su lado. ¿A que hora llego, que no lo noto?

Volteo para poder verlo mejor, y vio como el se sentaba a su lado. Por instinto ella se alejo un poco de el, ya que jo sabia que pretendía y como anteriormente siempre que se lo encontraba el la agredía, quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-No es por eso...- le contesto...-Es solo que lo que me proponías estaba mal. Yo no soy una cualquiera, no seré un juguete que puedas usara a tu antojo-

¿Por que le estaba dando explicaciones? Bien pudo solo pararse e irse del lugar, pero en vez de eso le estaba respondiendo. Algo le decía que tenia que quedarse ahí, quería quedarse ahí, con el...

El rubio la miro y ella puso sentir ese escalofrío recorriendola. Siempre que el la miraba sus interior se estremecía... Esos ojos grises la hipnotizaban, provocaban que se perdiera en ellos.

-¿Lo amas?- Lo soltó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Por que le preguntaba esas cosas?, ¿que interés podría tener el?

-No te interesa...- respondió la chica a la defensiva.

-Estas evadiendo la pregunta Granger...- dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Y eso quiere decir que no lo amas...-

Rápidamente volvió a posar sus ojos en el chico. ¿Como se atrevía el a decirle eso? Como podía opinar si el no sabia de que estaba hablando.

Pero de pronto la verdad la golpeo...¿Amaba ella a Ron?.

Muchas moches se había hecho el mismo cuestionamiento, pero concluía en que así debería de ser, no por algo le dijo que quería ser su novia. Pero... ¿eso era amor? O ¿Solo era cariño?.

Draco seguía mirándola y eso no la ayudaba a concentrarse, la confundía aun mas, ya que su corazón latía muy rápido.

No era una cobarde, pero en ese momento necesitaba alejarse de Malfoy. Se paro rápidamente y antes de que pudiera emprender la huida sintió como el la jalo de su brazo volteándola y a la vez hizo que chocara en su pecho.

Hermione levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente, ya que ese contacto la desorientaba.

El subió sus manos al rostro de la chica y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas. Ella pudo sentir el frío de las manos de Malfoy, pero no la molestaba al contrario, cada vez que el dedo del chico la rozaba sentía como se quemaba esa parte.

El chico dejo su rostro y con su pulgar rozaba los labios rojos de la chica, que en ese momento estaban pálidos por el frío.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, sentirlo tan cerca y ademas que el le brindara ese tipo de roce la volvía loca, no podría mas.

Malfoy dejo el roce y bajo las manos para tomar su cintura. Comenzó a cortar la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaban.

-Esto esta mal..-susurraba muy despacio Hermione. –No...esto...-

Pero no parecía que le hablara al chico. Esas palabras eran para ella, para evitar que perdiera el control

Malfoy dejo el roce de labios para comenzar a besarla, un beso apasionado, que poco a poco iba en aumento. La besaba como si la necesitara, como si ella fuera lo que lo mantenía vivo.

Al principio quiso poner resistencia, pero cuando Malfoy aumento la velocidad ella se perdió... comenzó a responderle el beso con la misma intensidad que el.

Cuando lo besaba se olvidaba de todo y de todos, solo estaba ellos dos, el mundo podía destruirse y ella no se daría cuenta.

Sentía como el la pegaba aun mas a su cuerpo, como si ella fuera a escapara, pero para ser sincera ella no tenia pensado hacer eso, no quería dejarlo.

La chica subió las manos para rodear su cuello y a la vez jugaba con el cabello del rubio.

¿Por que era tan débil? ¿Que tenia el que la hacia ceder con tanta facilidad?

La estaba tentando y ella estaba cayendo...

* * *

No le importaba si ella tenia novio, el tenia novia y lo tenia sin cuidado. La deseaba, quería que esa chica estuviera cada noche con el, quería que ella solo lo quisiera a el, a nadie mas.

No se lo diría en voz alta, ya que con saberlo el era mas que suficiente.

Le costaba trabajo tratar de entender que le pasaba con ella, ¿por que ella?... De tantas chicas justo tenia que caer con Hermione Granger.

Recostó a la chica en la hierba, y el se puso arriba de ella sosteniendo su peso con los codos para no aplastarla.

El beso se torno de desesperado, a uno mas lento y profundo. Ambos querían todo de la otra persona, quitarle hasta el ultimo aliento... Pero cuando Draco intento llegar a algo mas con ella lo detuvo.

-No...- murmuro –No puedo seguir con esto-.

La chica lo aparto y se paro rápidamente para salir corriendo del lugar.

Draco se volvió a tirar en la hierba, mirando el cielo que en ese momento comenzaba a ponerse de color naranja por el atardecer.

¿Por que esa chica?- retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía entenderlo... un Malfoy ¿enamorado? No, rápido desecho la idea. Ellos no estaban hechos para amar y lo sabia por que un claro ejemplo era su padre. El no amaba a nadie mas que a el mismo...

Nunca le dedico alguna muestra de cariño, ni a su esposa... Un hombre no puede amar a una mujer si la golpea.

Muchas veces presencio las golpizas a su madre y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada era solo un niño pequeño y si intentaba detenerlo recibía un cruciatus, por eso cuando su padre fue sentenciado y encarcelado en Azkaban sintió un alivio, al saber que su madre por fin estaría a salvo de ese imbécil.

Pero ahora... todo eso estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

La aparición de la marca tenebrosa, el letrero en el gran comedor... ¿Estaban de regreso? Si era así no sabían nada, ¿como poder evitarlo?. Tenia muchos problemas y para colmo ella...

Ella se estaba sumando a todos esos problemas, lo confundía y eso no le gustaba. Era la primera mujer que causaba eso en el. Tenia que alejarse de ella, pero no podía, la tuvo una vez y quería tenerla de nuevo.

Al principio creyó que al tenerla esa vez su interés desaparecería, pero no fue así... La necesitaba con el, necesitaba besarla, poseerla.

Ella era su mas grande tentación...


	9. Confusión

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**Bueno pues por fin es Viernes, aunque no es tan bueno, por que solo me quedan dos días mas de vacaciones :( pero bueno, es como dicen lo bueno dura poco jaja...**

**Gracias a todos por leer, por los favoritos y por los que dejan reviews... es muy importante para mi saber que opinan de la historia.**

**Como siempre gracias a Candice Saint-Just y a Caroone por dejarme sus opiniones, de verdad que disfruto leer sus comentarios.**

**Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo la continuación...**

* * *

El frío calaba cada vez mas fuerte. Pronto llegaría Diciembre, y por lo tanto navidad... Había pasado casi un mes desde que ella salía con Ron.

Las dos primeras semanas fue muy dulce y tierno con ella... Tenían citas en Hogsmeade, cargaba sus libros, pasaba tiempo con ella y la cuidaba para que nadie se metiera con ella.

Era muy abrumador, pero era su forma de demostrarle que la quería... Pero ahora se estaba comportando diferente...

La celaba mas de lo normal, no dejaba que le hablara a Theodore o a otro chico que el no conociera bien. La ponía hacer sus trabajos con el pretexto de que estaba muy ocupado en los entrenamientos de Quidditch y otros deberes, casi no pasaban tiempo juntos por el mismo mal pretexto.

¿Como era posible que en un mes cambiara tan radicalmente?. Era el principio de la relación y ya estaba mal, si seguía así no quería pensar como terminaría.

Tambien estaba el hecho que mas de una vez Ron trato de llegar a algo mas con ella...Comenzaban los besos, pero después el chico buscaba mas de ella y Hermione no se sentía cómoda con el... Antes de que Ron llegara a segunda base ella lo retiraba. No sabia por que, pero simplemente no quería llegar tan lejos con Ron. Esto causo mas de una pelea...

-¿Acaso no me quieres?- Le recriminaba el pelirrojo.

-No es eso Ronald...Es solo que no puedo- Se defendía ante los reclamos.

-¡Vaya Hermione! Eres la persona mas difícil que conozco...- Le decía mientras la dejaba sola.

Y así pasaba cada vez... el quería algo mas, ella lo rechazaba, discutían y el terminaba dejándola sola. Hermione comenzaba a fastidiarse de la situación, se suponía que una relación de novios no es así...

Ademas que fue el mismo mes que Hermione evitaba a Malfoy... no quería verlo, estar cerca de el, no quería escuchar su voz, nada que tuviera que ver con el rubio.

Después de el ultimo encuentro decidió alejarse por completo de el, no quería que algo similar se volviera a repetir. Estaba segura de que si se repetía no tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo.

Era peligroso estar cerca de el, cualquier paso en falso y todo podría pasar...

-¡Herms!- La distrajo de sus pensamientos Ginny. –McGonagall nos quiere a todos reunidos en la sala común, creo que dará un anuncio.-

Hermione se fue con su amiga de regreso con todos los Gryffindors. Aunque McGonagall fuera la directora seguía siendo la jefa de su casa.

El puesto seria para Hagrid, pero al irse a Francia la directora decidió seguir con el puesto hasta que el regresara.

Ese año no se competiría por la copa, ya que lo que querían era unir a todas las casa, después de la guerra fue la decisión que tomo el Ministerio. Por eso no había problema si ella era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común ya estaba la mayoría de los alumnos ahí reunidos, estaban paradas en la entrada cuando llego la directora.

-Señorita Granger, señorita Weasley, por favor pasen para poder darles el anuncio.- Les decía la directora mientras que ellas pasaban.

-Bueno espero que estén todos presentes...- Decía mientras miraba a los Gryffindors. –Como sabrán ya casi será Navidad, y por motivo de esto hemos decidido que Hogwarts celebrara un baile de Navidad, ademas que esto ayudara a que las casas se unan...-

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, a varios les agrado la idea, pero otros no estaban muy felices...

-¿Otra vez?, Por suerte no sufriremos buscando pareja como en cuarto año...- Decía Ron mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-Me alegra su entusiasmo Señor Weasley- Le hablo con sarcasmo la directora. –Y que bueno que saca el tema de las parejas. Este baile será un poco diferente al anterior...

Hermione miro a Ginny con duda...¿A que se refería? Será que ¿ahora ellas tendrían que invitar a los chicos?

-Como el motivo del baile es unir a las casas, las parejas se escogerán el día del baile.- Paro un momento al ver las caras de confusión de los alumnos. –Será un baile de mascaras, que tendrán un hechizo...Este hechizo consiste en que cuando su pareja ideal este cerca, su mascara tomara el mismo color. Para asegurarnos de que ningún alumno modifique el encantamiento, se les entregara ese día y yo misma are el hechizo.

Así no importa de que casa sean, para el amor no existe condición- Concluyo una emocionada McGonagall.

Todos los Gryffindors estaban sorprendidos, vaya forma de planear un baile, pero así era Hogwarts, lleno de sorpresas.

La directora salió y después de eso, las alegrías u disgustos no dejaron de sonar por toda la sala.

-¿Que clase de baile es ese?- Decía Harry mientras se acomodaba a un lado del pelirrojo.

-¡Vaya! A McGonagall se le zafo un tornillo- Contestaba el pelirrojo –Como se le ocurre elegir así a las parejas de esa forma... Bien nos puede tocar con una maldita Mortifaga de Slytherin.- Soltaba venenosamente.

-Yo no me preocupo...- Decía una astuta Ginny. –Estoy 100% segura que Harry y yo seremos pareja. – Comentaba mientras se sentaba en el regazo del chico.

Ginny comenzó a besar al chico, y Ron comenzaba a disgustarse

Había aceptado esa relación, pero le resultaba muy incomodo ver a su hermana y su mejor amigo besandose y Hermione lo sabia, cosa que le causaba mucha gracia.

-Tu tampoco deberías preocuparte Ron...- Hizo que el chico le prestara atención –Si de verdad tu y Herms son tal para cual seguro que serán pareja en el baile...- Decía Ginny mientras se alejaba de Harry y tomaba a Hermione por la mano. –Y si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir planeando que vamos a usar para esa noche...- Guiño un ojo y salió con su amiga directo al área de chicas.

Hermione solo escucho como Ron le contesto a Ginny "No me preocupa" antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Acaso Ron seria su pareja? ¿Era su pareja ideal?... Sacudió la cabeza, como era posible que se preguntara eso... ellos se querían, es obvio que serian pareja.

Pero cierto Rubio cruzo por sus pensamientos... Malfoy- pensó. ¿Que pasaría si...?

¡Basta Hermione! Se reprendió eso es imposible, y no puedes estar pensando semejante cosa.

La chica noto que su amiga la veía un poco extrañada...

-¿Te encuentras bien Herms?- Preguntaba un tanto angustiada.

-Si... perdón es solo que me distraje por un momento- calmo a su amiga.

-Sabes... últimamente te pasa muy seguido. ¿Es algo que no puedas contarme?- Camino hacia Hermione y la tomo de las manos.

-Ginny...- Quería decirle, pero no podía... –Es solo que, ni yo misma se que me pasa.-

-No voy a presionarte Herms, cuando estés lista sabes que siempre estaré para ti... Sea lo que sea.- Le sonrío y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Bueno y que usaremos...- Le dijo Hermione mientras cambiaba su expresión, de angustia a felicidad.

-De hecho fue un pretexto para salir de ahí... Quería hablar contigo de algo...- Ginny tomo una actitud mas seria... –Ultimamente he notado como se comporta Ron contigo... Y no me gusta para nada, no te lo mereces...Mi hermano cuando quiere puede ser un verdadero idiota.

Hermione se sorprendió por el comentario de la pelirrojo, ella no había querido quejarse enfrente de sus amigos, por que sabia que le reclamarían a Ron, pero ademas por que no le gustaba que se metieran en su relación... Si tenían problemas, ellos tenían que resolverlo.

-No me gusta que traten mal a mis amigos, y menos a ti... Herms te quiero como a una hermana, y me molesta como es Ron. Tiene a una gran chica y el se comporta como imbécil... De verdad no se como lo toleras.- Comenzaba a enfadarse la pelirroja.

-Gracias por la preocupación... pero no se que le este pasando. Solo llevamos un mes y.. pues ya vez.- Decía una desanimada Hermione. –Creo que estábamos mejor cuando solo éramos amigos...-

-Sabes... no es por ser mala, pero dudo que tu y Ron sean pareja en el baile- Dijo con un tono muy sincero Ginny.

Hermione no respondió. Incluso ella misma lo estaba dudando... pero si no era Ron, ¿Entonces quien? ¿Quien seria su pareja ideal? ¿De su casa o de otra?

Slytherin...- Comenzó a retumbar esa palabra en su cabeza...

Ella no lo quería aceptar, pero al parecer su subconsciente estaba saliendo a flote.. Lo que ella quería reprimir estaba luchando por salir.

* * *

¿Un baile? El no estaba para esas tonterías, había mas cosas mas importantes, y al parecer se les había olvidado lo que ocurrió la noche del 31 de Octubre.

Parecía que estaban en la época de Cornelius Fudge, cuando se negaba a aceptar que algo estaba pasando... y al final, bueno todos saben como termino.

Y ahora querían olvidar el accidente con un ¿baile?, y para colmo tenia que ir con alguien que no conocía, quien sabe con que clase de chica le tocaría.

Se encerró en su habitación, ya que quería evitar seguir escuchando los quejidos de Pansy... Desde que supo la temática estaba molesta, ya que ella ya había planeado que usaría para esa noche, claro algo que hiciera juego con el vestuario de Draco.

Se había quitado un problema... ya no seria acosado por las chicas, para que el fuera con ellas al baile.

Pero aun seguía el punto de la chica desconocida... detestaba la idea de ir con alguien desconocido.

Y justo en ese momento una chica castaña de cabello ondulado de la casa de Gryffindor se cruzo por su cabeza.

¡Mierda!- de verdad que se estaba volviendo loco... ¿Como podía pensar en ella?, pero aunque aceptara que quería ir con ella sabia que era imposible que esas mascaras lo unieran. Eran enemigos desde que se conocieron, pelearon en la guerra en diferentes bandos (aunque no fuera por su voluntad), ademas que sus ideales y forma de pensar eran muy diferentes.

-Es una verdadera porquería ¿no crees?- Lo saco de sus pensamientos Nott.

-Una verdadera mierda...- Le respondió –Como es posible que tengan cabeza pata eso, después de lo que paso... Por eso siempre están desprevenidos antes los ataques.-

-Solo espero no llevarme una decepción en la pareja que me toque...- Decía Theodore mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- Estaba sorprendido Theodore jamas se preocupaba por esas tonterías.

-Es una sorpresa...- Dijo muy misterioso y una sonrisa cómplice. –A ti no te pregunto, por que es seguro que quieres ir con Hermione.- lo dijo bruscamente.

Draco no expreso sorpresa, pero en el fondo si que la estaba sintiendo... ¿pero que carajos le acababa de decir?

-¿Estas loco Nott?- Le dijo mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a el -¿Yo con una sangre sucia? Por favor...-

-Vamos Draco... Te conozco desde que tenemos memoria, y se muy bien lo que te esta pasando.- Le dijo Nott muy tranquilo –Ademas, es un baile de mascaras nadie sabrá quien es quien, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Draco no le respondió, no le daría la razón... El sabia que quería ir con ella al baile, pero nunca lo escucharían decirlo.

Se maldijo, por que gracias a ese silencio Nott comenzó a sonreír por el triunfo. Detestaba perder, pero Theodore tenia razón, tenían bastante tiempo de ser amigos y por lo tanto se conocían muy bien.

-Ya Malfoy, respira...- se burlo –Te conozco y se que jamas lo aceptaras, pero tranquilo.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Callate Nott- Le dijo molesto y salió de la habitación.

No quería seguir esa conversación, no quería que Nott supiera mas cosas, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, Theodore lo sabia desde hace tiempo.

Había pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que estuvo tan cerca de Granger, la ultima vez que probo sus labios...

Después de eso el noto como ella lo evitaba, como hacia todo lo posible por no encontrarse ni en los pasillos.

Sabia que Nott era amigo de la chica y cuando ellos estaban juntos Granger no se acercaba ni por error. Eso lo molestaba, se le hacia muy inmaduro por parte de la chica, pero bueno así era ella y por mas que deseara estar cerca de ella, tenia que respetar la decisión de la chica... Algo raro en el.

El siempre obtenía lo que quería, y si eso involucraba a una chica con mas razón, solo tenia que ir hacia donde estaba la chica, dedicarle unas cuantas caricias y ella solita llegaba a su cama, obtenía lo que quería y la desechaba. Pero con Hermione Granger, todo ese roll de Casanova no funcionaba.

Mas de una vez tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y besarla, acariciarla, poseerla... pero no lograba concretar esos pensamientos.

No podía creer que esa chica, una sangre sucia pudiera tener esos efectos en el... Bueno el jamas se dio el tiempo de acercarse por el simple hecho de que eran enemigos... Ella una Gryffindor, una niña estudiosa, correcta y para colmo amiga del gran Harry Potter y el obviamente iba en contra de todo lo bueno.

Típico en ellos, clasifican a la gente en buenos y Mortifagos, blanco o negro... Pero en realidad las personas están en una escala de grises... no eres ni tan malo, ni tan bueno, pero para los "perfectos" Gryffindors eso no existía... Como si ellos fueran 100% buenos.

Pero ahora que podía hacer, ya que estaba jodidamente perdido...

* * *

Faltaba una semana para el baile de Navidad, y Hermione estaba mas que harta por la situación con Ron.

Parecía que no estaban en una relación, o si lo estaban era una relación destructiva... Se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa, la celaba a tal extremo que llego a enojarse por que estaba a solas con Harry.

Ya no lo soportaba mas, todo fue empeorando poco a poco, que ya no estaba segura de seguir con el, ya que en tan poco tiempo esa relación estaba mas que perdida, por mas que tratara de encontrarle solución sabia que no tenia caso seguir y se sentía muy triste por eso. Después de tanto tiempo deseando ser su novia,ahora ella era la que quería terminar con esa "relación", si es que se le podría llamar así.

Pero ella sabia muy bien el por que de su situación...

La principal pelea con el pelirrojo era que ella no lo dejaba avanzar, es decir ella no quería acostarse con el, no se sentía cómoda ante la idea de entregarse a Ron. Dejando de lado el hecho de que ella ya había sido de otro hombre... No se sentía cómoda con el, el no despertaba confianza en ella. Hermione solo podía ver deseo reflejado en los ojos de Ron, no había ni la mas mínima pizca de amor.

Ginny muchas veces le aconsejo que lo dejara, que eso era lo mejor para los dos, y era extraño ya que ella era su hermana y para que Ginny se lo dijera quería decir que de verdad era lo mejor.

Había intentado ya varias veces hacerlo, pero siempre que estaba apunto Ron cambiaba y por eso ella decidía darle otra oportunidad, pero ella tenia un limite y el pelirrojo ya lo estaba sobrepasando. No podía seguir así, el comportandose como un imbécil y ella perdonandolo cada vez que el se arrepentía.

Pero solo esperaría a que pasara el baile para así poder decidir de una vez que iba hacer. Ese baile era crucial para saber si ellos tenían futuro...

Ese hechizo de las parejas le ayudaría a sacarse la duda, que ya tenia tiempo formulando. A fin de cuentas ese baile tendría una gran importancia para ella.

Ya había escogido el vestuario que usaría, ya que Ginny no podía esperar. Esa vez fue de compras con sus amigas, aunque la mas emocionada claramente era la pelirroja.

Tanto esperar y ya solo faltaba una semana.

En el castillo todos comenzaban a prepararse para esa noche, claramente las chicas mas emocionadas que los varones, claro excluyendo a Neville, que demostró ser un gran bailarín y le ayudaba el cambio que obtuvo después de la guerra, se volvió un chico muy popular.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Theodore, ya que habían quedado de verse por que el chico quería su opinión respecto a lo que usaría.

-¡Hola preciosa!- La llamaba Theodore mientras levantaba el brazo para llamar su atención.

Hermione río, ya que era imposible no verlo, resaltaba entre todos los alumnos.

Como no podían estar en una sala común por pertenecer a casas diferentes, Hermione y Theodore salieron a los jardines del castillo.

Theo llevaba una gran caja con, seguro era el traje que usaría en el baile, ademas de llevar dos cajas pequeñas con un lazo color rosa pálido.

-Espero que mi buen gusto no se equivocara esta vez...- Decía Theo mientras abría la caja para sacra el traje.

Hermione se asombro al ver el smoking de Theo...

Casualmente son de color negro, pero el de el era de un hermoso color azul marino, casi semejando a lo negro. Toco la tela y pudo notar lo fino que fue el hilado para ese traje, ademas que era muy vistosa y elegante... No esperaba menos de Theo, claramente se podía notar que el Smoking debió costarle una fortuna, pero eso era lo menos que importaba, ya que ellos buscaban siempre verse lo mejor posible. Ademas que traía una capa del mismo tono... aun no lo veía con el y ya podía ver lo guapo que estaría Theodore para esa noche.

-¡Vaya Theo! Es hermoso...- Decía Hermione mientras le regresaba el traje con mucho cuidado, no quería arruinarlo –No esperaba menos...-

-Lo se...- Decía de manera presumida –Por cierto Hermione...- Tomo una de las pequeñas cajas y se la ofreció. –Esto es para ti...

La chica tomo la caja y deshizo el lazo para poder ver el contenido... Cual fue su sorpresa al ver un hermoso collar.

Era dorado con pequeños rubis, que cubrirían todo su cuello, era una pieza única y exquisita, algo que jamas se imagino tener.

-Antes de que digas algo...- la miro Theodore –Te advierto que no lo aceptare de regreso.-

-Pero Theo...- Trataba de replicar. –No puedo aceptarlo, se ve que es muy costoso.

-¡Vamos Hermione!, no es nada, ya sabes... –Hablo de una forma presumida. –Uno que tiene tanto dinero que no sabe en que gastarlo...- Comenzó a reír.

Hermione lo golpeo en el pecho, podía ser bastante insufrible, pero de verdad que apreciaba pasar tiempo con el... Estaba agradecida de poder conocerlo ya que estaba demostrando ser un gran amigo para ella.

-¿Y la otra caja para quien es?- Pregunto una curiosa Hermione.

-Esa... Es una sorpresa- Le guiño el ojo mientras se paraba para marcharse del lugar.

-Eso no es justo Theo...- Le preguntaba la castaña, pero el chico siguió su camino.

Al ver la pelea perdida Hermione regreso la mirada en el collar que estaba en sus manos... era una pieza hermosa y era muy curioso que quedaba perfecto con el vestido que usaría esa noche.

* * *

Theodore estaba buscando a cierta chica rubia, inocente, y diferente a los demás... Claro estaba buscando a Luna Lovegood.

La otra caja era para ella, era un regalo que necesitaba darle ya que el regalo de Hermione no era precisamente de el...

Le estaba haciendo un favor a Draco. El fue quien en realidad compro el obsequio para Hermione... Aunque no fueran pareja en el baile y que gracias al hechizo seria difícil reconocerla. Así que por eso era el obsequio... el quería reconocerla entre todos los presentes, para así poder observarla, aunque sea de lejos. Quería el estar con ella por medio de ese collar, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Theodore no entendía por que los dos se complicaban la vida... El sabia que Draco sentía algo por Hermione y mas de una vez la chica le confirmo que sentía lo mismo, pero si ellos querían complicar las cosas, eso ya era asunto de ellos, el no se podía meter, resistía mucho, ya que lo desesperaban mucho.

Encontró a la pequeña rubia, con grandes ojos y esos peculiares aretes de rábanos que siempre traía puestos.

Luna le brindo esa sonrisa cálida que Theo adoraba. Cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma se sentía un hombre pleno y por fin podía decir que se sentía feliz.

-¡Hola pequeña!- Le decía mientras se aproximaba para poder tomar su mano.

-Theo...- Tomo su mano y con sus pequeños dedos las acariciaba.

-Tengo algo que darte- Le decía mientras que sacaba la cajita de su túnica y se la colocaba en las manos.

Pudo ver como luna puso una mirada de curiosidad al ver la caja. Quito el lazo y comenzó a abrir la caja, para encontrarse con el contenido. Un hermoso tocado...

Algo que le encantaba a Theo era el hermoso cabello de Luna... Un cabello largo y aunque estuviera enmarañado a el le fascinaba. Por eso decidió comprarle algo que resaltara aun mas su belleza.

Luna lo miro y guardo nuevamente el regalo en su caja. Theo pensó que ella lo rechazaría al igual que Hermione, pero ella hizo todo lo contrario...

-Se que te tomaste tu tiempo en elegir el obsequio...- Lo miro con mucho cariño. –Muchas Gracias...-

Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se marcho del lugar, dejando aun perplejo Theodore Nott.

* * *

(Lugar desconocido)

-Un baile...- Decía de una manera irónica. –Se ve que estas personas han olvidado todo lo que paso hace un año, ya olvidaron la guerra- Su semblante comenzaba a ponerse mas duro, claramente estaba molesto.

-Tranquilo...- Llegaba una linda chica y se sentó en el descansabrazos del sofá. –Mejor guarda ese enojo para cuando tengamos que atacar.

La chica comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, provocando que el hombre se relajara un poco. Ella se paro y dejo caer el vestido que en ese momento llevaba puesto.

-Mejor, que te parece si nos divertimos un rato...- Le decía mientras caminaba de una forma muy seductora.

Se sentó en sus piernas y el comenzó a besarla con furia, la trataba sin la mas mínima consideración, quería solo placer ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacia y quien mejor que ella.

La chica desabotono la camisa de este y se coloco a horcadas y de esta forma el la tomo por su trasero para poder llevarla a la cama que estaba en la habitación.

Ese momento lo disfrutaría, ya que un baile lo estaba esperando, un baile que claramente tendrían que arruinar.


	10. El baile de mascaras

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO ^^**

**Bueno ya saben, siempre agradeciendo a las personas que leen siguen y dieron en favorito a esta historia y sobretodo muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan review, siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios.**

**Pues hoy regrese a la Universidad :'( y espero que este semestre no sea tan pesado para así poder seguir escribiendo y no tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados.^^ La siguiente actualización será hasta el viernes**

**Bueno sin mas charla les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

Ese día se suspendieron las clases, esa decisión la tomo la directora para que así aprovecharan el tiempo para estar listos para el gran baile de Navidad.

Hermione prefería mil veces tener clase a estar pensando en el baile, no se entusiasmaba mucho como las demás chicas, pero bueno que se le podía hacer.

Como no iría a casa, Hermione les mando el regalo de navidad a sus padres, tambien a Molly Weasley, que se había convertido en una segunda madre. Después se vio atrapada por una Ginny Weasley un tanto histérica, por que según ella se les hacia tarde para arreglarse. ¿Tarde? Eran apenas las 10 am y el baile comenzaría a las 9:00pm. Tenían unas 11 horas para estar listas, que para Hermione era bastante tiempo, pero al parecer la pelirroja no lo veía así.

Se encerraron en su habitación, ahí se encontraban Hermione, Parvati, Luna y Ginny. A luna la habían metido a escondidas, ya que se supone que esta prohibido ir a la sala común de otra casa.

Ginny hizo un movimiento de varita e hizo aparecer muchas cosas, maquillaje, zapatos, pociones alizadoras, perfumes, joyería, etc... Al parecer la pelirroja estaba mas que lista para la coacción.

Pasaron las horas y Ginny insistió en hacer una prueba de maquillaje y peinado para ver cual era el look perfecto para cada una. Así se fue pasando el tiempo hasta que quedaba poco tiempo para salir y encontrarse con los demás.

Cada una se coloco su vestido, claro el vestido que Ginny se encargo de elegir para cada una, ya que tenían que reconocer el buen gusto que poseía la pelirroja.

Ya solo faltaban los detalles, y Parvati al estar lista se despidió de las chicas y bajo rumbo al gran comedor.

Hermione saco el obsequio de Theo y se coloco el hermoso collar. ¡Vaya!- pensó, quedaba perfecto con su vestido. Se miro por unos momentos en el espejo contemplando su apariencia... si que había cambiado estos últimos años, ya no veía a una niña, si no a toda una mujer.

La castaña noto como Luna se colocaba un hermoso tocado que iba perfecto con su vestido, y no sabia por que, pero presintió que eso es lo que estaba en la otra caja que tenia Theo.

Ya tenia tiempo que veía a Luna y Theo juntos, y a ella le gustaba mucho la pareja que hacían.

-Bueno...- Decía Ginny llamando su atención. -¿Listas para dejar a todos con la boca abierta? – Guiño un ojo de una forma muy coqueta.

El día había llegado. Se sentía muy nerviosa por saber que pasaría esa noche, y no dejaba de preguntarse quien seria su pareja ideal...

* * *

Harry y los demás esperaban al pie de la escalera a que bajaran las chicas. Recordó el baile de Navidad por el torneo de los 3 magos, vaya que le traía recuerdos.

Los chicos usaban un clásico smoking negro, tal vez no eran lujosos, pero si eran bastante elegantes.

El chico se alegro de que por fin su amigo usara algo decente, y no ese ridículo traje que uso en cuarto curso, vaya que sufrió al portarlo. Ademas que no lo disfruto por el enojo que tenia al ver a Hermione entrar del brazo de Viktor Krum, pero el pelirrojo tuvo la culpa al no tomar en cuenta a la chica.

Harry sabia que Hermione ya no era una niña, pero el no la invito por que pensaba que Ron lo haría, el ya presentía el cariño que Hermione le tenia al pelirrojo, pero jamas pensó que su amigo fuera tan lento.

Pero en ese momento giro para ver a tres hermosas chicas que bajaban la escalera...

A la que primero vio, claramente fue a su novia, Ginny. Lucia verdaderamente hermosa.

Ginny usaba un hermoso vestido straple color negro, que por la parte de enfrente era corto, pero por atrás tenia una cola larga, parecía una hermosa sirena, ademas que tenia una cinta en su cintura que la hacia ver mas delgada, con pequeños brillos como detalle.

Su cabello rojo estaba suelto, aunque lo ondulo un poco para cambiar su apariencia.

Y sus labios, de un tono rosado, ya que el maquillaje se veía muy natural en ella, aunque a Harry no le importaba, para el ella era hermosa con o sin maquillaje.

Después estaba Luna... ¡Vaya!- pensó el moreno. Nunca pensó que Luna se vería así, ya que cuando la invito a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn el vestido que uso era muy diferente al que ahora llevaba puesto.

Luna lucia un hermoso vestido, al igual que Ginny su vestido era straple, pero el de ella era largo completamente y de color turquesa, cosa que resaltaba muy bien es su piel blanca. El corsé estaba lleno de diminutos diamantes, dandole un brillo sin igual, ademas que iban bajando do por todo el vestido como pequeños destellos.

Su cabello estaba recogido por un lado y caía por su hombro derecho su hermoso cabello rubio y lo adornaba un hermoso tocado con gemas del mismo color que el vestido. Parecía una bella princesa salida de un cuento.

Y por ultimo Hermione... Si en cuarto curso lucia hermosa, esta vez era algo impresionante verla, su mejor amiga estaba espectacular.

Su vestido era largo, de un hermoso color rojo, que ademas estaba ajustado por la parte de arriba que hacia resaltar su figura, para y justo en las rodillas el vestido era mas abierto y arrastraba dejando una pequeña cola. No tenia escote frontal, pero eso lo compensaba en su espalda, que tenia un hermoso escote en forma de corazón, que terminaba justo antes de llegar a su trasero.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto con unos mechones sueltos a los lados, que dejaba descubierto su cuello para dar paso a un hermoso collar, que hacia juego con el vestido. Eran los colores de la casa de Gryffindor y para ser sinceros nadie mas podría levarlos con tanta elegancia como Hermione.

Y no solo el chico era el sorprendido, todos los presentes quedaron igual de impactados al verlas.

Llegaron al gran comedor, donde antes de pasar se encontraba la profesora McGonagall. La mujer los hacia pasar de uno por uno.

El primero fue el, ya que quería quitarse la curiosidad. Paso y adentro estaba la sra. Pomfrey, ella le daba una mascara y esta automáticamente cambiaba para estar acorde al traje del chico. Le explico que cuando pasara por un velo que estaba frente a el este lo dejaría en algún lugar del gran salón y que una vez ahí tendría que buscar a su pareja.

La mascara reaccionaria a la pareja ideal y que el no podría reconocer a la mujer, a pesar de verla la mascara tendría un hechizo que lo confundiría, para terminar con eso solo era necesario que los dos se retiraran la mascara y así lograrían saber quien era la otra persona.

Harry cruzo el velo y al estar en alguna parte de el gran comedor, quedo maravillado por como lucia el lugar.

El cielo encantado estaba nevado, caían pequeños copos de nieve, pero parecían mas bien pequeños brillos que caían del cielo y estos iluminaban el salón.

Hogwarts parecía un hermoso palacio francés, en la época del renacimiento, era todo tan elegante y cada detalle estaba pensado para darle un toque de aristocracia.

Ya estaba ahí, ahora era solo cuestión de encontrarse con su pareja ideal, y el estaba mas que seguro que Ginny lo seria.

* * *

Hermione recibió las instrucciones de Madame Pomfrey Se coloco la mascara y esta cambio a un color rojo, con detalles dorados.

Cruzo el velo y se encontró en el centro del lugar... en ese hermoso lugar, que la hacia sentir en un palacio.

Comenzó a caminar buscando esa mascara gemela a la suya, pero al parecer no estaba ahí aun... Seguía caminando y veía que muchos ya habían encontrado a su pareja ideal, y algunos ya bailaban.

Ella seguía preguntándose si la mascara de Ron seria la gemela de la suya, pero en el fondo deseaba que la mascara de otro chico fuera compatible.

Como no encontraba a su pareja decidió buscar a sus amigos, pero gracias al hechizo de la mascara le era imposible reconocerlos. Ella sabia como iban vestidos, pero esa mascara la confundía resignada y justo en ese momento un chico se acercaba a ella y se detuvo al estar frente a ella.

En ese momento sus mascaras comenzaron a reaccionar, esa era la señal, ese chico era su pareja, pero ella no lograba distinguir quien era...

El chico estiro su mano, clara invitación para bailar con el, y aunque Hermione no supiera quien era, acepto la invitación. Tomo su mano y una sensación familiar la envolvió... Ya conocía a ese chico, pero gracias al hechizo no podía reconocerlo.

La llevo a la pista de baile, el chico coloco una mano en la cintura de la chica, y esto hizo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa, no sabia por que, pero se sentía segura en los brazos de ese chico.

El iba con un hermoso smoking muy similar al de Theo, solo que este era color negro, bueno en realidad el iba completamente de negro, cosa que le favorecía ya que su piel era similar al mármol, ademas su cabello rubio platinado peinado elegantemente hacia atrás, pero deja do algunos mechones rebeldes. Y a pesar de la mascara, ella pudo ver sus ojos... Grises como el mercurio, unos hermosos ojos.

Hermione sabia que lo conocía, pero por el maldito hechizo no lograba llegar un nombre a su cabeza y eso la frustraba demasiado. Pero de una cosa estaba segura... esa persona no era Ron Weasley.

La única forma de saber quien era, era que los dos se quitaran la mascara, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo... no quería que la magia del momento se rompiera, quería guardar ese momentos para siempre.

Ellos bailaban como uno solo, sus movimientos eran perfectos, como si hubieran ensayado antes del baile, era claro que ellos congeniaban y eran una pareja perfecta.

Hermione nunca se había sentido así de bien, sentía que la parte que le hacia falta ya estaba ahí con ella, por fin estaba completa.

No quería que esa noche terminara... quería guardarla en su memoria para siempre...

* * *

¡Maldita sea!- Pensaba una y otra vez. No se imagino que el hechizo de las mascaras confundieran la mente para no reconocer a las personas. Pero por suerte tenia la esperanza de que ella usara el collar.

Caminaba por el gran salón, y en ese momento una choca llamo su atención. Ella estaba apartada de la multitud, sentada en una mesa... Algo tenia que lo atraía, ya que inconscientemente el comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Cuando se encontró frente a ella pudo ver el collar... Era ella. En ese momento sus mascaras comenzaron a reaccionar, lo que quería decir que ella era su pareja.

No podía salir de su asombro, ¿eran la pareja ideal?. En ese momento le importo poco, ya que no podía dejar de mirarla... Estaba hermosa, jamas pensó que ella pudiera lucir así, era une bella mujer la que se encontraba frente a el.

Su vestido rojo discreto por el frente, pero muy provocativo por la parte de atrás, ademas sus labios, con un rojo intenso que lo incitaban a besarlos.

Noto la mirada de confusión de Hermione y supo que era gracias al hechizo, y que la única forma de que lo reconociera seria que se quitaran las mascaras. Pero ¿como reaccionaria ella? ¿Que pasaría si ella sabia quien era el?.

La invito a bailar como todo un caballero, ya que al pertenecer a una de las familias mas importantes del mundo mágico, desde niño se le enseño la forma correcta de comportarse, tenia que ser perfecto en todo lo que hiciera.

La dirigió a la pista de baile, tomo su pequeña cintura con su mano izquierda y comenzaron a bailar. Lo increíble era que se entendían, parecía que ellos habían planeado desde antes los movimientos que usarían para el baile.

Estaba fascinado con la chica, no podía dejar de mirarla y por esto el noto como ella se ponía nerviosa, era lógico.

No quería que la noche terminara, quería permanecer así con ella por toda la eternidad, no podría soportar que la separaran de el, ella era suya, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse cuerdo.

Termino la primera canción, y ella lo jalo fuera del lugar. Esto lo puso algo nervioso, seria que... ¿Ella ya sabia quien era?.

Salieron del castillo y en los jardines ella le hablo por primera vez...

-¿Quien eres?- Le pregunto de una manera muy inocente.

-Es una regla de los bailes de mascaras, el no revelar la identidad.- Le respondió cortésmente.

-Es cierto, lo siento...- Se acerco mas a el. –Es solo que necesito saber quien eres...-

La castaña estaba tan cerca que el pudo ver sus ojos... unos hermosos ojos marrones, que en ese momento reflejaban preocupación y ansiedad. Ella de verdad quería saber la identidad del chico.

-Bueno, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo... ¿Quien eres?- Decidió fingir que no sabia la identidad de la chica.

-Bueno...- se detuvo mientras se separaba un poco de el. –Eso es fácil de arreglar, solo tenemos que quitarnos las mascaras y así el hechizo quedara anulado.

El chico noto como ella subía las manos para retirarse la mascara y el hizo lo mismo que ella, si ella quería saber su identidad se la mostraría...

Ella se quito la mascara y al fin pudo verla, Hermione Granger se encontraba frente a el, algo que el ya sabia.

Comenzó a retirarse la mascara y cuando se vio liberado de ella, miro a Hermione y en su rostro se dibujo sorpresa y miedo... ¿Acaso ella le temía?

* * *

No lo podía creer, su pareja era Draco Malfoy. Ella bailo con el, ella se sentía segura con el, su parte incompleta era el...

El destino se estaba burlando de ella. Tanto que se esforzó por mantenerse alejada de el, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con el rubio, lucho consigo misma para evitarlo. Y ahora el era su pareja, el era el indicado, el chico que ella ignoraba, el chico que tanto la lastimo en el pasado...

Se alejo de el aun sorprendida, ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?. Maldito hechizo, si no fuera por el ella lo hubiera reconocido al instante.

No sabia que decir, no sabia como actuar, aunque ella quería saber quien era y en el fondo rogaba por que fuera el... pero ahora que lo tenia frente a ella no sabia que hacer.

Por eso reflejaba miedo, miedo a que el momento especial se terminara, miedo a quedar incompleta nuevamente.

Así que tomo una decisión... Se dejo llevar por el momento y se acerco mas a el, de una manera rápida y al estar tan cerca lo beso... Quería probar sus labios, quería que el sintiera los suyos, quería robarle hasta el ultimo aliento, quería todo de el.

El chico correspondió a su beso, con la misma o hasta mas intensidad que ella. Ella noto que el quería lo mismo que ella buscaba conseguir de el.

El la tomo por la cintura, y ella subió los brazos para rodear el cuello del rubio... estaban perdidos en el momento, en una lucha constante, sus lenguas peleaban, sus caricias comenzaban, se necesitaban...

Para sorpresa de Hermione el rubio rompió el beso y ella aprovecho para tomar un poco de aire. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del chico, esa mirada penetrante que la hipnotizaba...

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Le decía en un leve murmullo...-

ella coloco su dedo indice para callarlo. Lo miro de una manera coqueta.

-En este momento no estoy segura de nada, solo déjame disfrutar este momento- Cuando termino lo beso nuevamente.

Dejaron ese beso furioso, para pasar a uno mas tierno y cálido, un beso delicado, como si temieran lastimarse, disfrutando cada roce de sus labios.

El chico dejo la cintura de Hermione, y subió las manos hasta tomar la cara de la chica, la separo unos centímetros y con los pulgares tocaba los labios de la chica, que en ese momento estaba hinchados por el beso...

Ella sentía el contacto, la estaba matando, ella en ese momento lo único que quería estar con el, no quería saber nada mas del mundo, quería quedarse así para siempre.

Pero al parecer el destino tenia algo preparado...

Hermione solo sintió como la alejaban del chico de una forma brusca, alguien la había jalado muy fuerte del brazo, por que sintió mucho dolor.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, vio a Ron, el fue el quien la separo de Malfoy. El pelirrojo estaba apuntando con su varita al rubio, estaba verdaderamente furioso.

¡Soy una idiota!- comenzó a insultarse en la mente. Se olvido de Ron, se olvido que el podría encontrarla ahí, estaban a la vista de todos. Pero ella solo quería disfrutar, no quería saber nada, quería estar con Draco Malfoy.

Se altero, no quería que eso se saliera de control, sabia como era el pelirrojo, sabia que era un impulsivo y que cuando estaba enojado nada lo haría entrar en razón.

Hermione se asusto... ¿Que pasaría ahora?

* * *

Harry encontró a su pareja y al quitarse las mascaras, no esperaba menos. El sabia desde siempre que Ginny y el estaba destinado a estar juntos, y ese baile lo estaba demostrando. Ella era su pareja y el no podía estar mas feliz.

Siguieron bailando, disfrutando de la noche, y poco a poco iban reconociendo a mas personas, ya que se retiraban las mascaras para identificar a sus parejas.

Después de un rato Ron llego a su encuentro molesto. En ese momento Harry supo que Hermione y el no eran pareja.

-¡Maldito Baile!- Si que estaba furioso.

-¿Que te pasa Ron?- Trataba de calmar a su amigo.

-Lo que me pasa es que, no encuentro a Hermione, ¡eso es lo que me pasa!.- Le grito –Este estúpido hechizo, no sirve, no se con que imbécil la hayan emparejado.-

-Vamos amigo, seguro que ella estará por aquí, ya muchos se quitaron las mascaras, así que tal vez ella ya no tarde en encontrarnos.- Harry hablaba dandole ánimos a Ron.

-Yo voy a buscarla, no tolero pensar que esta bailando con otro- Parecía un toro en ruedo. Faltaba poco para que sacara humo por la orejas.

Ron comenzó a caminar para buscar a Hermione, Harry decidió acompañarlo ya que sabia que cuando Ron se enojaba lo peor podría pasar.

No la encontraban por ningún lado, al parecer la chica no estaba en el salón. Ron decidió buscarla en los jardines, mientras que Harry buscaba por los pasillos. Pero el moreno sentía que era un error separarse del pelirrojo.

Y no se equivocaba...

* * *

La comadreja si que estaba molesta, no dejaba de apuntarlo con su varita, cosa que a el no le preocupaba. El ya tenia la suya oculta en la capa y si el chico lo atacaba el seria mas rápido, siempre lo fue.

-Maldita serpiente.- Escupía las palabras. –Como te atreves a besar a mi novia-

Draco no respondió, no pensaba seguir el juego del pelirrojo, ademas que quería evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento y no era por el, si no por ella, no quería que ella sufriera. Aunque le doliera sabia que ella apreciaba a Weasley. No por algo era su novia.

-¿No respondes?- Sus ojos reflejaban odio. –responde imbécil.- le exigió.

-¡Ya basta Ron!- Le suplico Hermione mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

-¡Tu callate!- le grito y se volteo hacia ella.

En ese momento Draco vio como el pelirrojo le levantaba la mano a Hermione, dandole una bofetada que hizo que ella cayera al suelo. Algo dentro de el se incendio, tomo al chico por el saco para encararlo, estaba furioso, como se atrevía a golpearla, es no es de hombres.

Estaba cegado por la furia, quería romperle la cara al chico, quería matarlo...

Lo pego a la pared con fuerza, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de zafarse del agarre, Draco no estaba dispuesto a perdonar al chico.

-¡Maldita comadreja!- le grito con odio.

No le importaba lastimarlo al puro estilo muggle, quería disfrutar el golpearlo, quería lastimarlo. Pero el pelirrojo lo pateo en el estomago logrando que el lo soltara.

Weasley apunto su varita y le lanzo un Desmaius. Pero el rubio fue mas rápido y esquivo el hechizo.

-¡Basta por favor!- Gritaba Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

Draco le lanzo un hechizo Protego, para así evitar que ella saliera lastimada, ya que el pelirrojo no pensaba si terceros salían lastimados.

El rubio le lanzo un Everte Statum para lograr que el pelirrojo cayera, y así poder pararlo, pero al parecer Weasley no quería terminar el encuentro.

Ron lanzo un Flipendo al rubio que Draco rechazo. Al parecer el duelo estaba tomando un rumbo mas serio. La comadreja estaba furiosa y Draco lo sabia. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder ante alguien como el.

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo fueron golpeados y ambos chicos salieron en direcciones opuestas. Draco se levanto rápidamente para ver de donde había salido el hechizo y se encontró con Potter. El fue quien le puso final a la pelea.

Se limpio del smoking los residuos de tierra y al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Hermione Granger ir corriendo a donde se encontraba el.

Al llegar le pregunto si estaba bien, y el solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Nunca pensó que ella iría con el para ver en que condición se encontraba, lo mas normal seria que ella se preocupara por su novio.

Ella lo abrazo y el la apreto aun mas a su cuerpo, no quería alejarse de ella, quería tenerla con el, y estaba dispuesto a pelear si era necesario. Ya no iba a reprimirse, lucharía por ella, por la mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

* * *

Todo fue tan rápido, en un momento ella quería detener la pelea y después se encontró en el suelo, agarrando su mejilla. No podía estar pasando... Ron la había golpeado.

Estaba devastada, jamas pensó que su amigo seria capas de hacerlo, ella creía en el, podría ser impulsivo, terco y berrinchudo, pero no seria capas de lastimarla. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

No podía interferir por que no tenia su varita, la olvido en su habitación, ya que no creyó necesario llevarla... Iba a un baile, no a un duelo, pero eso fue en lo que se transformo. Solo podía limitarse a ver como los chicos se lanzaban hechizos y rogaba a Merlin por que no se hicieran daño.

Y al parecer Merlin escucho sus ruegos, por que en ese momento llego Harry y los separo. Solo vio como ambos chicos salían volando en direcciones opuestas.

Harry se coloco a su lado y ella lo abrazo, pero después corrió hacia donde estaba Malfoy, quería saber si estaba bien. En el momento no pensó lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto llego con Malfoy lo entendió.

Se abrazo de Malfoy y sintió como el la acercaba mas a el. Después miro a donde estaba Harry y noto como al chico le faltaba poco para abrir la boca.

Ahí reacciono... Ella había corrido a los brazos de Draco Malfoy y se olvido por completo de Ron. En ese momento ella se aparto un poco de Malfoy y volteo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, que en ese momento se levantaba y noto como estaba envuelto por la furia.

Harry salió de su asombro para detener a Ron, que ya se dirigía a donde estaba ella. El chico tomo a su amigo por el pecho, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

Pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a tranquilizarse, empujo a Harry y este perdió su varita. En ese momento Malfoy se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla. Pero antes de que Ron se acercara mas se escucho un Petrificus Totalus que golpeo en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Hermione busco el origen y se encontró con Theo en compañía de Luna y Ginny. La pelirroja corrió hacia donde estaba Harry, mientras que este la abrazaba.

-¡Pero que Baile tan mas interesante!- Theodore rompió con el silencio. –En Hogwarts siempre pasa algo fuera de lo normal.-

Theodore se aproximo a donde estaban ella y Malfoy, y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-Por fin dejaran esos juegos tontos...- Se burlaba de ellos.

-¡Hermione!- La llamaba Ginny mientras que ella y Harry se acercaban. -¿Que paso aquí?, ¿Por que Ron estaba como loco?.

La castaña comenzó a explicarse, ya no quería ocultarlo mas. Tenia que ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias. Ginny la escuchaba con mucha atención, pero después su rostro cambio a uno bastante sorprendido. Y ella no era la única Harry tambien tomo esa expresión, aunque el ya sabia parte de la historia.

Harry rompió el hechizo que Theo le lanzo a Ron y cuando este estuvo recuperado comenzó la guerra nuevamente...

-¡Eres una zorra!- Le grito con odio a Hermione. –Te dejaste envolver por este pedazo de escoria. Creí que eras diferente...-

La chica no sabia que contestarle, se sentía muy mal, ella tenia la culpa de todo, si ella hubiera sido sincera desde el principio, estaría evitando todo lo que Ron sentía en ese momento.

-No me hables así...- Le decía Hermione con mucho dolor. –Perdoname Ron, de verdad lamento ser la causante de todo esto...- las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Y como quieres que te perdone... Eres una falsa. Te dejaste envolver por una asquerosa serpiente.- Le reprocho con rencor. –No te das cuenta que para el solo eres una mas, que cuando se canse de ti te dejara como lo ha hecho con todas- La miro enojado. –Entiéndelo.-

Le dolía lo que el pelirrojo le decía, sabia que el estaba molesto, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal por las palabras.

Ese fue el principal miedo que ella tenia... Miedo de estar equivocada con respecto a lo que sentía, miedo de que Malfoy la utilizara. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el rubio, lo sabia, y aunque ella mas de una vez intento reprimirlo, claramente eso la venció.

-Lo siento...- era lo único que podía decir.

-¿Y ustedes?- se dirigía a Harry y Ginny. –¿No piensan decirle algo?- Les hablo exigido una respuesta.

-¡Ron!- Le grito Ginny. –Te estas portando como un verdadero imbécil. Eres mi hermano, pero no voy a permitir que esto continúe.- Lo miro imponiendose. –Si quieres que diga algo, esta bien lo diré... Hermione estará mejor alejada de ti. – Lo soltó de golpe.

Ron miro perplejo a su hermana.

-Así es, tu y ella no están bien juntos, lo que tu sientes por ella no es amor... es simple capricho de niño inmaduro. Entiéndelo Ronald.- Trataba de hacer entender al pelirrojo.

-¿Estas loca?- le grito Ron. –Eres solo una niñita tonta- Le dijo y después la empujo para alejarla de el.

Harry reacciono y detuvo la mano de Ron. Hermione sabia que el chico no permitiría que lastimaran a Ginny, la protegería incluso de su propio hermano.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Le dijo Harry de una forma bastante seria. –Ya cometiste ese error antes...-

Hermione entendió que el vio como el la había abofeteado. Aun le dolía el recuerdo, le dolía saber de lo que su amigo era capas.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos traidores!- Les grito Ron con un claro odio. –Me avergüenza decir que eran mis amigos, si "eran" por que a partir de ahora no somos nada. Y tu...- Dijo mientras apuntaba a Hermione.

-Te vas a arrepentir por todo...- Y después de eso dejo el lugar.

La castaña bajo la mirada derrotada. La bomba había explotado, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, ya no había marcha atrás.

Malfoy la tomo de la barbilla, para que ella levantara su rostro. Ella lo miro con dolor reflejado y el le dedico una mirada que jamas había visto antes en el... una mirada llena de compasión.

En ese momento ella se recupero un poco, ya no podía cambiar el pasado, pero lucharía por crear un nuevo futuro.

-Bueno...- Comenzó Theo –¿Y ahora que?, ¿ya todos vamos a ser amigos?- dijo en un tono de sarcasmo.

Ginny sonrío al igual que Luna, pero Malfoy y Harry seguían serios. Hermione noto como los dos chicos se miraban intensamente.

Pero en ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión que hizo que todos ahí buscaran el origen de esta misma. Y al encontrarla se dieron cuenta que provenía del gran comedor, en donde se estaba llevando acabo el baile.

Hermione y los demás salieron corriendo para averiguar que pasaba, ella presentía que algo muy grave estaba pasando, y eso la asustaba.

Esa noche seria larga... y al parecer los problemas apenas estaban comenzando.


	11. Confesión

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por los favoritos y reviews, la verdad que me ayudan mucho para seguir con esto^^**

**Bueno la universidad ya comienza hacer estragos, así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir :'( pero prometo actualizar cada semana, la Uni no impedirá que termine la historia. **

**Sin mas parloteo aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

* * *

Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con una nube de polvo, al parecer algo dentro había explotado.

Draco sabia que Hermione no tenia su varita, por eso se coloco delante de ella, para de este modo poder protegerla. El sintió como la chica se agarraba de su capa.

Solo podía escuchar gritos de los presentes, habían bolado la puerta principal y lo mas seguro era que hubiera heridos. Pero la pregunta era ¿Que demonios paso?.

La directora invoco una fuerte ventisca, que hizo desaparecer el polvo, y de este modo pudieron apreciar los escombros y algunos heridos tirados en el suelo.

Draco sintió como Hermione se apartaba de el, y cundo volteo para buscarla se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ayudando a Luna a levantar una mesa, para poder sacara a una niña de primer curso.

Draco diviso a otros niños de primero llorando, al parecer uno de ellos se había lastimado con la explosión, ya que se sostenía el brazo derecho. Corrió hacia ellos y los ayudo para que salieran del comedor, ya que Madame Pomfrey estaba reuniendo a los heridos para ser atendidos en la enfermería.

-¿Pero que diablos paso aquí?- Decía Zabini mientras se acercaba a Draco para ayudarlo. –En un minuto todos estaba bailando, cuando de pronto alguien exploto la maldita puerta-

Draco cargaba a una chica, mientras que Zabini ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la pareja de esta, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Nott. Logro verlo ayudando a unos chicos de Slytherin, mientras que Lovegood sanaba unas heridas leves.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería- Le dijo Zabini. –Ella necesita que Madame Pomfrey le arregle la pierna.-

El rubio salía por donde antes estaba la puerta, pero antes de salir por completo busco a Hermione con la mirada. La encontró ayudando a la pelirroja a curar a unos alumnos y al estar seguro de que ella estaba bien salió de ahí.

Las cosas estaba empeorando, de advertencias pasaron a los ataques. Esas personas no estaba jugando, y que mejor forma de intimidar que atacando el "lugar mas seguro" de todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

-Episkey- Decía Hermione mientras curaba un dedo roto de una pequeña niña de Ravenclaw.

Ese baile se había transformado de una noche de sueño a una de pesadilla.

Los alumnos que en ese momento estaba en el gran comedor sufrieron heridas por la explosión, por eso Madame Pomfrey iba y venia para poder atenderlos a todos. Hermione no pudo evitar recordad la guerra...

En aquella ocasión en ese lugar había heridos, alumnos buscando a sus compañeros y tambien se encontraban los cuerpos de los caídos.

Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos, para disipar de su mente esos recuerdos, no quería repetir lo que habían vivido.

Sintió como Theo le apretaba suavemente por el hombro, esa era la forma de transmitirle su apoyo, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y que al igual que ella muchos de ahí recordaban esos momentos de dolor.

La castaña busco a Malfoy, pero no lograba encontrarlo. ¿Donde estará?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-No te preocupes por el...- le decía Theo mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse. –Llevo a una chica a la enfermería. – Le sonrío.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que ya las personas se estaban marchando, lo mas seguro es que regresaran a las salas comunes o a la enfermería, ya solo quedaban los de siempre... siempre que pasaba algo ellos estaban presentes, bueno en esta ocasión Ron era el único que les faltaba. Seguramente estaría rompiendo todo en la habitación.

La directora arreglo la puerta, dejando el gran comedor como nuevo, y después mando al resto de los alumnos a sus salas comunes.

-Le mejor Navidad que he tenido...- Decía con sarcasmo Theodore, mientras que Zabini le seguía el juego.

-De las mejor Nott..- Reía.

Hermione no había visto a Malfoy, seguramente ya estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, tenia que verlo, hablar lo que había pasado esa noche, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar.

Se despidieron, aunque Nott se ofreció para acompañar a Luna, después de lo que había pasado era imprudente dejar que ella se fuera sola.

La castaña se dio cuenta que Luna y Theo de tomaban de la mano, eso quería decir que algo especial había pasado, ya mañana les preguntaría, pero era lógico lo que ahí pasaba.

Los demás se fueron a su sala común, aunque no sabia si quería llegar. Ahí estaría Ron y no estaba dispuesta a pelear mas en esa noche. Cuando entraron había unos cuantos alumnos, claro comentando lo que había pasado.

-Seguro fueron los de Slytherin, ya saben... Son Mortifagos- Hermione escucho que alguien murmuraba.

-Tienes razón, deberían expulsarlos, por no decir que deberían estar en Azkaban- Comentaba otra persona.

Hermione se sentía incomoda, ya que estaba segura de que ellos no fueron, era imposible... en ese momento ellos estaban juntos, claro excepto Zabini, pero a pesar de eso ella confiaba en que no había tenido nada que ver.

Se fue con Ginny después de despedirse de Harry y Neville. Subieron a sus habitaciones, aunque Ginny prefirió quedarse en el cuarto de la castaña. Sobraba una cama, así que no veía el problema.

Se prepararon para dormir, y aunque estaban agotadas tardaron tiempo para poder lograr conciliar el sueño. Pensaban en todo lo que había pasado... Primero la pelea con Ron y después el incidente en el gran comedor. Aunque no sabían quien era, ella presentía que estaba relacionado con el mensaje de la noche de Halloween.

Poco a poco el cansancio la venció, pero la preocupación no se iría. Sabia que la paz estaba a punto de terminar y eso la afligía... Ya no quería mas peleas, ya no quería ver a le gente sufrir, pero al parecer eso era lo que se aproximaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se les reunió a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor, donde la directora les dijo que investigarían quien fue el responsable de la explosión y por seguridad serian enviados a sus hogares, aunque tenían que regresar el 2 de enero.

Hermione regreso a su habitación, para preparar sus cosas. No quería regresar a su casa, ya que no quería preocupar a sus padres. Ya una vez se vio obligada en borrarles la memoria, solo para protegerlos, y tardo bastante tiempo en lograr un contra hechizo, por eso esta vez prefería mantenerse alejada.

Harry le dijo que podía quedarse con el en Grimmauld Place, por que al parecer Ron iría directo a la madriguera. Seguía molesto con ellos, así que era lógico que no quisiera estar en la misma casa. La castaña quería tener una platica civilizada con el pelirrojo, pero el no quería saber de ella, lo sabia por que Harry sirvió de lechuza esta vez. Le mando decir que se mantuviera alejada y que se olvidara que alguna vez fueron algo, que lo único que podía sentir hacia ella era rencor y decepción.

Cuando termino de empacar bajo a la sala común donde la esperaba Harry. Bajaron juntos y se dirigieron para tomar el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Londres.

Harry y Hermione estaban en el mismo compartimento que Ginny y Neville, ya que Ron decidió esconderse, bueno eso pensaba ella, por que en ningún momento lo vio abordar y mucho menos vio que lugar ocupo.

Hermione salió al ver pasar a Nott, necesitaba preguntarle por Malfoy, pero de pronto lo perdió de vista, gracias a que un chico choco con ella y la distrajo.

Regreso al compartimento resignada, no vería a Malfoy en una semana y ella no quería irse sin antes aclarar su situación, quería saber que pasaría a partir de ahora.

Llegaron a la estación y después de despedirse de Ginny y los demás se dirigieron a la mansión Black. Al llegar el recibimiento especial... El retrato de la señora Black quejándose por la presencia de sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, algo que ellos ignoraban, ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a las quejas de ese retrato.

La castaña subió a su habitación, estaba cansada por el viaje, ademas que la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada. Mas de una vez despertó por pesadillas... El incidente de esa noche despertó malos recuerdos, y por eso las pesadillas.

Se acerco a la ventana e inconscientemente metió las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo. Sintió algo dentro y lo saco... Era un pedazo de pergamino, lo desdoblo y leyó...

"Mañana 5:00pm en el caldero chorriante. DM."

Hermione recordó el incidente en el tren, seguramente cuando choco con ese chico el coloco el pergamino en su abrigo.

Estaba tan ansiosa que esa noche tampoco pudo dormir, pero por suerte esta vez no era por pesadillas, era por la ansiedad que le provocaba el encuentro.

Harry estaba entre la espada y la pared. Estaba en medio de el pleito de sus amigos, y eso lo tenia sumamente preocupado. No quería tomar partido, los dos eran personas muy especiales para el y al verlos peleados era muy difícil.

Decidió no meterse, aunque estaba muy preocupado por Hermione, no quería que saliera lastimada, no quería que Malfoy la dañara como venia haciendolo desde hace años. El no confiaba en Malfoy, por eso se sorprendió al ver la reacción del rubio después de que Ron lastimara a Hermione.

El mismo se enfado al ver como el pelirrojo abofeteaba a la chica, será su amigo, pero hay cosas que jamas se deben hacer y una de esas era pegarle a una mujer. En cuanto vio como Hermione caía al suelo el salió corriendo para parar a Ron, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta como Malfoy sujeto al pelirrojo para darle su merecido. Al principio no quiso interferir, quería ver hasta donde eran capaces, pero al ver que las cosas estaban saliendo de control decidió separarlos.

Cuando los separo vio como Hermione corría hacia donde estaba el rubio, y en ese momento entendió lo que en realidad sentía ella por el. Ya le había preguntado una vez cuales eran sus sentimientos, pero la castaña no le confirmo nada, pero después de ver lo que paso ya no había duda.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala, mientras que se retiraba las gafas para poder sobar el puente de su nariz. Estaba cansado, ya que cuando entro en su habitación se encontró con un gran desorden. Ron Weasley había hecho un gran berrinche esa noche... Los libros estaban regados, las almohadas rotas, las camas desechas y una silla rota, si que se había desahogado. Como no estaba para peleas decidió ignorarlo y acostarse en su cama, pero después de un rato Ron le hablo...

-Como permitiste que esto pasara...- le reprochaba el pelirrojo.

-Ron... Esto es problema tuyo y de Hermione, no puedo meterme- Se justifico el chico.

-Se supone que eres mi amigo, deberías apoyarme- Le respondió.

-Ella tambien es mi amiga... Y sabes yo tendría que reclamarte lo que le hiciste.- Le decía mientras que se levantaba para ver al pelirrojo.

-Estaba molesto, no sabia lo que hacia...- intento justificarse.

-Jamas pensé que serias capas de eso.- Le reclamaba –Se supone que tu la quieres, que era tu novia...-

-Ella ya no es nada mío... No quiero saber nada de ella. ¡Es una traidora!, que se dejo envolver por esa serpiente rastrera. Lo único que puedo sentir por ella es lastima, dolor y desprecio.- Le dijo con todo el desprecio.

Y con esto concluyo la conversación... El moreno no sabia que hacer, no encontraba la solución y para colmo el ataque en Hogwarts. Estaba seguro que eran los seguidores que aun le quedaban a Voldemort. Estaba seguro de que estaba de regreso, y que no tendría paz, que tendría que luchar nuevamente para combatirlos y la verdad ya estaba cansado de eso. Quería ser solamente un chico normal, terminar Hogwarts y entrar en la academia de Aurores, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar.

* * *

Hermione se levanto muy temprano, en realidad no tenia caso seguir acostada. Preparo el desayuno y cuando Harry bajo almorzaron los dos.

-¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy?- Pregunto Harry, mientras que ponía miel a una tostada.

-De hecho me veré con Luna.- Mintió.

-Solo ten mucho cuidado, algo grande esta por pasar y no quiero que te pase algo.- Le decía con una preocupación que Hermione noto claramente en su voz.

Hermione se levanto de la mesa, para colocarse a un lado del chico, tomo sus manos y lo miro tiernamente.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, estaré bien...- le hablo con ternura. –Se cuidarme sola, ademas no hay que precipitarnos, tal vez es algo pasajero.-

Harry asintió y continuaron con el desayuno. Tiempo después el chico salió y Hermione aprovecho para recoger y así estar lista para cuando tuviera que salir.

Cuando falta apoco para la hora, Hermione subió por su abrigo, tomo sus guantes y gorro y salió dejando una nota a Harry.

Al abrir la puerta sintió el viento helado, ese invierno si que seria bastante frío se coloco bien el gorro y emprendió el camino, encontró una calla solitaria y se desapareció, no pensaba caminar mas, ya que sentía que se congelaría.ñ

Llego al caldero chorriante y entro rápidamente. Al entrar había poca gente en el lugar, tal vez por la fecha... era 25 de diciembre. Lo había olvidado, al parecer en ese momento hay cosas mas importantes que celebrar.

Una chica se acerco a ella y le dijo que alguien la esperaba en la habitación 12. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente, pero se calmo un poco y se dirigió a la habitación.

Al estar frente a la puerta dudo un poco, tenia miedo de que las cosas salieran mal, que hubiera cometido un error. Respiro hondo y tomo el picaporte, entro y se encontró con Draco Malfoy sentado en un sillón, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía un trago.

-Te tardaste...- Le dijo mientras que se ponía de pie.

-Lo siento...- Solo pudo decir.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar para acortar la distancia que los separaba. Mientras el avanzaba ella se ponía mas nerviosa, no sabia como comportarse con el, ya que antes siempre que estaban juntos era para pelear.

Detuvo el avance cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros de ella. Subió su mano para tocar su mejilla y después se acerco a su oído.

-Tranquila...- Le susurro.

El aroma mentolado del chico la estaba envolviendo, tenerlo tan cerca hacia que perdiera el control de si misma, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, amenazando con caer al suelo.

Hermione lo retiro suavemente, tenia que tener la mente clara para la conversación, y tenerlo tan cerca lograba lo contrario.

-¿Para que me citaste en esta lugar?- Pregunto de una forma tranquila.

Malfoy se retiro para sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, pero antes de sentarse con una seña le ofrecía asiento a la chica.

Hermione se sentó en el lugar que le indico el rubio, y empezó esa conversación que esperaba tener la noche anterior con el chico.

-¿Que pasara a partir de ahora?, me refiero entre tu y yo...- pregunto algo cohibida.

-¿Que esperas tu?- Le respondió mientras tomaba un poco de Whisky de fuego.

-No lo se...- desvío la mirada. –No espero que sientas lo mismo que en este momento yo estoy sintiendo, la verdad es que no espero nada.- Su tino de voz reflejaba decepción.

-¿Y que sientes en este momento?- La miraba con interés el chico.

¿Que sentía?, ella aun no estaba segura de la respuesta, aun no entendía bien que era lo que le pasaba con el, pero de una cosa estaba segura... lo que sentía era mas fuerte que ella. Cuando estaba lejos de el se sentía vacía el la complementaba, se sentía segura a su lado.

Aun no definía bien los sentimientos, pero tenia que darle una respuesta a Malfoy...

-Yo...- titubeo. –No se bien lo que siento, no se lo que siento por ti, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo. Solo con tenerte cerca el mundo me importa poco, no logro pensar, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistirme.- Comenzaba a subir el tono de voz.

Estaba hablando sin pensar, pero en realidad se estaba desahogando, quería que el supiera todo lo que le pasaba...

-Las veces que te evite sentía el impulso de ir a buscarte, necesitaba que me tocaras, necesitaba sentir tus manos sobre mi piel, el deseo era cada vez mas fuerte...-

No logro terminar, ya que la callo los labios de Malfoy. No supo en que momento el chico se acerco a ella, pero eso no importaba, por que estaba sintiendo sus labios.

El beso era apresurado, la besaba con furia y a ella le gustaba, lo necesitaba, quería que el tomara todo lo que ella tenia, quería dárselo todo.

Rompió el beso, ella necesitaba saber que pensaba el, quería saber a donde los llevaría todo eso y si no había futuro prefería que eso terminara antes de salir lastimada.

-Malfoy...- murmuro. –No quiero ser una mas...- Decía mientras que una lagrima salía de sus ojos, tenia miedo por la respuesta del chico, ya que una vez el le propuso ser solo amantes y ella no quería eso.

-Tu no eres una mas...- La miraba fijamente. –Tu eres diferente.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos... ¿A que se refería el con diferente?.


	12. Viaje

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno pues aquí paso a dejar el próximo capitulo^^ muchas gracias por los favoritos y a los que siguen esta historia y en especial a Candice Saint-Just y Caroone que siempre me dejan sus comentarios del capitulo.**

**Ya empiezo a poner un poquito mas de los malos de esta historia y me gustaría saber ¿quienes creen que sean? por fis déjenme sus reviews(;**

**Bueno sin mas... aquí esta la continuación.**

* * *

Si ella era diferente y tardo un tiempo en aceptarlo, no quería verlo, el no era así, pero ella cambio todo eso, logro despertar algo en el que pensaba estaba muerto.

Intento varias veces esconder ese sentimiento, como normalmente lo hacia, pero con solo verla la lucha internaba la perdía, incluso dejo de buscar chicas con las cuales acostarse, ya no le interesaban las demás, solo la quería a ella.

Al principio solo deseaba tenerla para divertirse, para saciar sus ganas, utilizarla como a todas las demás antes de ella.

El era un Malfoy (aunque le doliera aceptarlo) y ellos no se dejan guiar por los sentimientos, por que estos te hacen débil y en esos momentos no podía serlo. Tenia que ser fuerte para afrontar todo lo que viniera, tenia que ser fuerte por su madre, la persona mas importante para el, o hasta el momento la única persona ya que esa castaña lo estaba cambiando todo.

Noto como la chica abría los ojos por su respuesta y a la vez pudo notar duda. Al parecer no es la mas inteligente- pensó, no se dio cuenta lo que esas palabras significaban, así que tenia que explicarse...

-Granger...- la llamo para que prestara atención, ya que no pensaba repetir nada. –No quiero que seas una mas como las chicas antes de ti, yo quiero que seas la única.- tomo su barbilla para acercarla a el.

-¿Y donde queda tu concepto de la pureza de la sangre? – Lo miro decidida. -¿Recuerdas? Yo soy una sangre sucia que no debería usar magia..-

-Eso no me importa...- lo dijo con una mirada sincera... –Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia para mi... creo que jamas la tuvo.

Estaba siendo sincero con ella, para el eso ya no tenia importancia, y para ser sincero consigo mismo tenia tiempo que lo pensaba así.

Desde que tenia memoria fue educado con la idea de la pureza de la sangre, que los magos de sangre pura son los únicos dignos, que los magos nacidos de muggles no merecían estudiar magia, y obviamente ellos eran inferiores.

Las personas no nacen odiando, se hacen... Y eso fue lo que paso con el, su padre y sus malditos complejos de superioridad, aunque su madre fuera parte de una de las familias que creían firmemente en la pureza de la sangre, ella era diferente.

Cuando la familia Black rompió todo contacto con Andromeda, Narcissa al principio creía como toda su familia, pero en el fondo sabia que eso estaba mal, ella era su hermana y la quería mucho incluso mas que a Ballatrix.

En secreto ellas seguían en contacto, pero su padre rompió toda comunicación entre ellas y claro su madre recibió el castigo ejemplar por su traición.

Pero gracias a su madre el estaba cambiando, ella siempre ha escondidas cambiaba las enseñanzas que Lucius le imponía y aunque fue difícil poco a poco fue entendiendo que estaba en un error y ademas de su madre ella estaba logrando el cambio.

-¿Como creerte?- Lo miraba desafiante la castaña. –Tantos años...-

-Lo se, pero eso es cosa del pasado... y tu eres mi presente.- trataba de convencerla.

-Pero...- titubeaba la castaña. –Ademas tu estas con Parkinson...-

-Ya no mas...- le aclaro. –Ella y yo no somos nada, en realidad nunca lo fuimos.-

-¿pero como?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Es verdad que estábamos juntos, pero solo era para divertirnos, ella estaba con otros hombres, era de común acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos sentía algo mas, pero teníamos que seguir como pareja gracias al acuerdo que había entre nuestras familias.- Dijo con algo de rencor en la voz.

El fue obligado a comprometerse con Pansy, ya que al pertenecer ambos a las familias mas importantes del mundo mágico tenían que seguir con el legado.

El sabia bien que Pansy estaba embobada con el, pero solo era atracción física, no había nada mas que eso.

En el colegio ella siempre estaba a su lado, y llegaba a ser un tanto molesto, pero ella lo hacia por que a pesar de no sentir algo por el no le gustaba compartir, era una niña envidiosa y malcriada que no quería prestar lo que según ella le pertenecía.

El sabia que Pansy no era tan tonta, y que sabia a la perfección que el estaba con otras mujeres, pero jamas le reclamo nada, y con que cara, si ella hacia lo mismo.

Esa noche después de que dejo a una chica en la enfermería, busco a Pansy, para dar por terminado ese compromiso que ya no tenia ningún sentido.

Al principio pensó que ella haría un escándalo, pero no... Ella lo acepto muy bien, cosa que ni el se hubiera imaginado, pero sabia por que... ella ya había encontrado a esa persona, gracias a ese baile. No quiso preguntar la identidad del chico, pero eso si dejo muy en claro que no permitiría que la lastimaran y ella agradeció su preocupación.

Y ahora podría estar con ella... Esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

-No quiero salir lastimada...- Le dijo con miedo. –No quiero cometer un error.-

-Escuchame bien Granger...- Estaba hablando muy serio. –Jamas dudes de esto, no dudes de mi, por que te aseguro que ni yo ni nadie te va a lastimar...-

Sintió como la chica se estremeció por lo que le dijo, el sabia que seria difícil que ella confiara en el, después de todo... Tenían ya varios años odiandose, peleando y sobretodo el no paraba de humillarla, se comporto como un verdadero imbécil con ella.

-Te creo..- lo dijo con seguridad. –Te creo Draco Malfoy.

Ella termino con la distancia para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo, con esos suaves y tiernos labios, esos labios que a el tanto le gustaban.

Tomo la cintura de la chica y la acerco aun mas a el, no quería que algo o alguien se la llevaran en ese momento ni en ningún otro. No lo permitiría, ella era suya, la quería junto a el y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Subió las manos, recorriendo poco a poco su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su rostro. La separo un poco de el para poder hablar...

-Quiero que vengas conmigo...- mas que una petición sonó como una orden.

-¿A donde?- Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Es una sorpresa...- le dijo en un susurro.

El se separo de ella y agarro una regadera que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, la coloco en la mesa y pronuncio un "Portus". Miro a la chica que ya sabia que eso les serviría como trasladar.

Estiro su mano para que ella la tomara y aunque con un poco de duda la tomo, la dirigió hacia el traslador para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Detestaba viajar por traslador, ya que era malísima para aterrizar, pero en esa ocasión el chico la sostuvo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

La castaña abrió los ojos para ver a donde los había llevado la regadera, y cual fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse en un hermoso cuarto de hotel. La habitación era inmensa, de color blanco y techos altos, la cama tamaño King size con edredones y cojines blancos con detalles dorados.

Había dos puertas mas en la habitación, seguramente el baño y el armario- pensó la chica. Ademas de que se encontraba un sillón estilo barroco que semejaba a un diván.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por la habitación, para poder apreciar mejor el techo, que era adornado por un bello mural de ángeles. Estaba maravillada con el lugar, pero aun no sabia donde se encontraba. Salió de su asombro cuando el chico tomo su mano. Dirigió su mirada al chico...

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto confundida.

Malfoy se acerco a la ventana, que en realidad era el acceso al balcón, abrió las puertas de par en par para mostrarle el lugar.

Hermione se acerco para salir y fue mayor su sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaban en Roma, Italia. Lo supo por que podía verse claramente el gran Coliseo Romano. Se sostuvo de la barandilla y no podía ocultar su alegría. Nunca pensó que visitaría ese lugar y mucho menos pensó que Malfoy la llevaría.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto perpleja la castaña mientras que giraba la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Quiero que estés conmigo...- Decía mientras tomaba su mano para después besarla, como todo un caballero.

-Pero...- Se puso nerviosa ante el gesto.

El chico levanto la mirada y ella se perdió... No podía negarle nada, no podía decirle que no se quedaría con el, pero no era solo por eso, si no por que en realidad ella quería quedarse, quería estar con el.

-Si me quedo contigo...- Se separo de el para entrar nuevamente a la habitación. –Tengo que decirle a Harry donde estoy y con quien.-

El chico frunció el ceño, no le parecía que ella tuviera que explicarle al moreno donde estaba, pero ella tenia que hacerlo, si no Harry no pararía de buscarla, ademas que no quería preocuparlo.

Hermione vio como Malfoy transformo una copa en lechuza, y recordó la primera clase de transformaciones con McGonagall, sonrío y se dedico a buscar en los cajones de una cómoda algo donde poder escribir. Cuando lo encontró un papel y pluma plasmo un pequeño recado, donde solo le decía que estaba de viaje con Malfoy. No quería que el chico llegara de improviso a Roma. Ato la nota a la pata de la lechuza y esta salió para dar el recado.

-Te dejo para que puedas cambiarte...- Le dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación.

¿Cambiarse? Ella no había traído equipaje, y en ese momento recordó las puertas que había ahí. Se acerco a la primera y al abrirla casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

Se trataba del armario, que mas bien parecía una habitación. Estaba llena de ropa, vestidos, abrigos, zapatos, gorros, sombreros, guantes, pantalones, etc... Entro y comenzó a tomar las prendas, sentir la textura de las telas, seda, algodón, encajes, todo tipo de telas finas eso era seguro, ademas que las prendas eran elegantes y bellas.

En ese momento escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta, Hermione salió del armario y dio la orden para que la persona pudiera entrar.

Era una mucama, que traía con ella una cajita con una nota. La coloco en una mesita y salió después. Hermione tomo la nota y en ella pudo leer. "Espero que lo uses para cenar...DM". La chica abrió la caja y se encontró con el collar, ese collar que uso en el baile de mascaras y en ese momento lo entendió. El regalo no fue de parte de Theo, si no que Malfoy se lo había dado, por lo tanto cuando estuvieron bailando el ya sabia quien era ella.

Ademas dentro de la caja había otra nota que solo decía " 9:00pm".

Hermione dejo el collar nuevamente en la caja y salió directo a la otra puerta, que creía seria el baño. Al entrar se encontró con algo hermoso, de verdad que ese lugar era fantástico. El baño de mármol, con una tina (que mas bien parecía piscina) ya estaba lista para que ella tomara un baño, a un lado se encontraban batas y toallas.

La castaña parecía una niña pequeña en una juguetería, estaba encantada con todo. Se retiro la ropa que levaba puesta para darse un baño, un baño que duro mas de media hora, se sentía tan relajada que no noto el paso del tiempo, después que termino agarro una de las toallas y se enredo en una, después tomo su varita y seco rápidamente su cabello, para salir directo al armario.

Al entrar comenzó a buscar algo apropiado para salir, era una cena, aunque el no le dijo que tan formal seria. Pero después se dio cuenta que en el sillón que se encontraba en medio de la habitación ya se encontraba un atuendo. Al parecer el rubio ya había elegido lo que ella iba a usar. No sabia si molestarse o agradecerle, ya que entre tanta ropa no sabia ni que elegir.

Tomo el vestido que ahí se encontraba, se lo puso y se dirigió a un espejo que dejaba ver todos los ángulos. Al verse por un segundo dejo de respirar, no podía creer lo que estaba usando, y peor aun no podía creer que fuera ella lo que veía en el.

El vestido era de color crema, que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Tenia un escote en "V" que dejaba ver solo el principio de sus senos, era muy discreto, no tenia mangas y en la cintura tenia una cinta color rojo que acentuaba esa zona, dejando ver sus curvas.

Tomo los zapatos de tacón y se los coloco, eran de un color rojo como la cinta de su vestido y estaban un poco altos para su gusto, ya que no acostumbraba usarlos, ademas que en la parte de la punta estaba descubierta y dejaba ver sus dedos. Agradeció que Ginny la obligara a que dejara que le arreglaran las uñas de los pies y las manos.

No le gustaba usar mucho maquillaje, por eso opto solo por colocarse un poco de rubor, enchinar sus pestañas y en los labios un poco de labial rojo, sin exagerar.

Después siguió con su cabello... Decidió recogerlo del lado derecho, en una pequeña coleta baja, dejando algunos mechones sueltos por los lados, definió sus ondas y para ocultar la liga la enredo con un mechón de cabello.

Regreso a donde estaba la caja y tomo el collar, ese era el ultimo detalle, que le faltaba. Lo coloco en su cuello y cuando estuvo apunto de abrocharlo sintió unas manos que tomaban por ella el collar. No se sorprendió, ya que conocía esas manos, sentía muy familiar el roce de estas. Cuando termino de abrochar el collar ella volteo y se encontró con el rubio, que la veía como analizándola, del cabello hasta los pies. Pero la mirada con la que la veía era algo que jamas había visto que alguien le dedicara...

Esa mirada reflejaba ternura, cariño hacia ella y eso le gusto. Se sentía querida por alguien, se sentía especial... una sensación que toda chica desea tener y ella no era diferente a las demás en ese sentido.

Después de que el chico termino de apreciarla ella pudo hacer lo mismo con el, ya que aunque el siempre se viera guapo, tenia algo que lo hacia ver aun mejor.

Llevaba un elegante traje color negro, al parecer el color preferido por el, ya que su camisa era del mismo color. Pero eso a ella no le molestaba, al contrario ese color era perfecto para el, elegante, misterioso y sobre todo hacia que su piel resaltara, esa piel blanca que parecía mármol tallado, un dios griego.

Llevaba una corbata color rojo escarlata, y el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo del pecho eran del mismo color, cosa que divirtió mucho a Hermione, el chico portaba los colores de su casa, la casa de Gryffindor. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, el rubio la miro cómplice y le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

Hermione tomo su abrigo, pero el chico se lo quito delicadamente de las manos para el colocarselo. Salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Roma... Era un espectáculo hermoso, las luces de la ciudad, los edificios, las parejas que paseaban... Todo era muy hermoso y romántico.

Se sentía en un sueño, y si era así no quería despertar jamas, quería quedarse en el para siempre, ya que si así lo hacia podría estar siempre con el... con ese chico que ella siempre espero y que jamas pensó encontrar en el, pero al parecer el destino siempre te tiene preparadas varias sorpresas...

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Tenemos que apresurar todo...- Decía un poco alterado. –Tenemos que hacerles saber que esto no es un maldito juego.-

Se estaba llevando acabo una reunión, donde los asistentes eran personas con un fin en común, que ademas estaban unidos por el odio, el desprecio y el rencor.

-Lo que hemos hecho son solo advertencias, pero ahora tendremos que ponernos serios para que entiendan...- Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

-Pagaran caro.- comentaba otro de los presentes. –Se arrepentirán por lo que han hecho.- Amenazo.

No se detendrían hasta lograr su cometido, la venganza era su principal motor y hasta no lograr hacer sufrir a esas personas estarían en paz.

-Bueno...- Señalo a un chico que permanecía sentado. –Es tiempo que demuestres de lo que estas hecho, es hora de que hagas una visita.- lo miro con malicia.

El chico se paro, salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar con un solo destino. Tenia que vengar a su familia, por eso no pensaba nada mas que en la venganza.

Era un adolescente, por eso era mas fácil manipularlo, utilizarlo para sus propósitos, pero a el no le importaba, si se cumplía lo que esperaba no había problema, incluso estaba dispuesto a matar o morir por la causa.

La vida para el no tenia sentido, ya no...


	13. Juntos

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!, ¿Quien me ha extrañado? jajaja, bueno actualizo un día antes ya que mañana será un día muy ocupado. Para que vean cuanto me importan(;**

**Gracias como siempre ha Candice Saint-Just y a Caroone que siempre me dejan sus lindos comentarios, y a las demás personas las invito a que me dejen sus reviews^^**

**Sin mas rollo aquí les dejo el cap.**

* * *

Ya casi era una semana desde que se fue con Draco a Italia... Si con Draco. Ya no lo llamaba por su apellido, ya se llamaban por sus nombres, cosa que a ella le gustaba, le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

Ese día viajaron a otra ciudad, habían ya recorrido varios lugares, Roma, Milan y Florencia pero ahora solo les faltaba un lugar mas por conocer... Venecia.

Al legar Hermione quedo cautivada por la ciudad, una de las ciudades mas románticas del mundo. Esa semana había sido perfecta, con ese viaje logro olvidarse de los problemas que la esperaban en casa, y lo mas importante es que estaba junto a el.

Llegaron a su hotel, y al estar en en lobby se encontraron con dos personas que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Ahí estaban Theodore y Luna... Se saludaron y Hermione no estaba asombrada por verlos ahí, al contrario ya sabia de antemano que ellos los acompañarían en la ciudad.

-¡Preciosa!- La saludaba Theo...- Quien se lo hubiera imaginado, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. – Decía mientras que se separaba de la castaña.

Hermione noto como Draco se frunció el ceño por el comentario de Theo, pero no por decir que estaban juntos, fue por el calificativo que le dio..."Preciosa".

La castaña regreso para colocarse a un lado del chico, tomo su mano y beso su mejilla, para lograr que el chico se relajara nuevamente.

Ya lo estaba conociendo, Draco Malfoy era una persona muy posesiva y celosa, no quería que nadie desconocido se le acercara o intentara algo con ella, eso lo descubrió en un Bar de Florencia...

Aquella vez Draco la dejo sola por unos minutos, en lo que pagaba la cuenta, pero en ese momento un chico se acerco a ella. Intento hacerle platica,pero claramente se notaba que el hombre estaba pasado de tragos y a Hermione eso le incomodaba, no quería que el se fuera a sobrepasar con ella.

Intento levantarse, pero el hombre la tomo por la muñeca y al darle un jalón la acerco a el. Ella noto el olor a alcohol y lo empujo, pero este hombre no la soltaba.

En ese momento el hombre cayo al suelo, y ella se vio sujeta por lo brazos del rubio. Como era un Bar muggle Draco tuvo que usar la fuerza para defenderla, pero por el le hubiera lanzado una imperdonable, por el simple hecho de haberla tocado.

Pero con Theo se controlaba mas, sabia que eran amigos, pero no le gustaba que la llamara así, pero Hermione siempre lo tranquilizaba antes de que explotara.

-¡Luna!- La saludo Hermione. -¿Como estas?, ¿Theo te trata bien?- pregunto a su amiga.

-Si...- le sonrío tiernamente. –Ayer antes de venir me llevo a un bosque y ahí pude conocer muchas criaturas-

Luna comenzó a contarle sobre ese viaje y le describía unas criaturas que Hermione jamas había escuchado, seguramente serian de esas cosas maravillosas que solo Luna Lovegood podía ver. Pero estaba muy feliz por ella, por que había encontrado a un hombre que la quería tal cual era. Bueno en realidad no es que Theodore fuera una persona común, el tambien tenia un aire fantasioso.

-Bueno...- Interrumpió Theo. –Nosotros saldremos, nos vemos en la cena.- Se despidió de los chicos y salieron a la calle.

-¿Cenaremos todos juntos?- le pregunto extrañada la chica.

-Por supuesto, ademas que otras dos personas nos acompañaran...- le decía de una forma misteriosa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, le encantaba que Draco fuera misterioso, pero la curiosidad a veces era mas fuerte.

El chico la acompaño a su habitación y ella ya sabia lo que le esperaba, una habitación enorme y claro un armario lleno de ropa hermosa, que por supuesto ella no se tomaría la molestia de revisar, por que el chico elegía su atuendo y ella siempre estaba feliz con la elección. Habían pasado ya tanto tiempo juntos que Draco ya sabia lo que a ella le gustaba, pero mas de una vez ella lo sorprendió eligiendo el atuendo, no quería que el tomara las decisiones por ella,tenia que hacerle saber que ella era independiente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el chico se despidió de ella, dandole un pequeño beso en los labios, Hermione vio como se retiraba y después cerro la puerta.

En todo ese viaje ellos jamas habían compartido habitación, el siempre se quedaba en el cuarto continuo al de ella, pero jamas juntos, cosa que la ponía nerviosa... Estaban tan cerca y por eso no podía dormir, quería salir y meterse en su habitación, sentirlo mientras dormía, pero rápido quitaba esa idea de su cabeza, no quería que el chico supiera lo indispensable que era para ella, aun no...

Decidió relajarse un rato, en lo que se acerba la hora de la cena. Tomo un par de pantuflas se dirigió a la tina para tomar un baño, entro en la bañera y en determinado momento se quedo dormida...

Estaba acomodando unas cajas con mercancía, estaba solo y le esperaba mucho trabajo por delante, si quería que ese lugar saliera adelante después de mucho tiempo de estar cerrado.

* * *

George Weasley decidió seguir con el negocio que el y su hermano gemelo habían iniciado, era una forma de seguir con sus sueño, aunque jamas seria el de antes... Una parte de el había muerto, ya no estaba completo, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales ya no era capas de conjurara su patronus, sus momentos mas felices eran con Fred y recordarlos era muy doloroso para el.

Escucho como alguien entraba a la tienda y decidió salir a recibir a su primer cliente después de tanto tiempo. Se coloco su saco y salió con la mejor sonrisa que solo el tenia, esa sonrisa que los caracterizaba.

-¡Bienvenido a sortilegios Weasley- Saludo a su cliente -¡vaya!, no pensé verte pronto... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta el sujeto saco su varita y lo apunto con ella. George se sorprendió, pero intento no demostrar miedo, quería creer que estaba a salvo y se estaba haciendo ideas locas... Estaba tan equivocado, lo supo cuando la persona le lanzo una de las 3 maldiciones imperdonables y lo golpeo directamente en el pecho...

* * *

Escucho como llamaban a la puerta, miro el reloj y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Draco, el siempre era muy puntual y esa vez no seria la excepción.

Ya estaba lista desde hace 15 minutos... Esa vez llevaba un vestido largo de un hermoso color turquesa, era de tiras con un pronunciado escote en su espalda, con unas hermosas sandalias de tacón plateadas. Su cabello esta vez decidió sujetarlo en un moño alto, dejando que por el cayera algunas ondas y dejo a los lados mechones sueltos. Su maquillaje era lo de siempre, ya que no le gustaba sobrecargarlo demasiado, pero sin dejar de lado ese color rojo que siempre resaltaba en sus labios.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Draco, que como siempre lucia guapo y elegante, eso si, siempre de color negro, col algunos detalles de otro para variar.

Salieron del hotel y Hermione se sorprendió al ver un carruaje, donde Luna y Theodore ya los esperaban, los saludo y Theo le dio su mano para ayudarla a subir, ella la tomo y tomo asiento frente a ellos, y después Draco a su lado. El carruaje comenzó a moverse y a la chica se le hizo un tanto extravagante la manera en que viajarían, estaban en el mundo muggle y eso ya no se usaba mucho, lo mas practico era viajar en coche, pero decidió disfrutar la experiencia.

Les dio un recorrido por la ciudad y Hermione pudo ver la cara de felicidad de Luna... Ella vivía en el mundo mágico y en pocas ocasiones visitaba el mundo muggle, por eso todo eso era nuevo para ella y al parecer lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, ver a Luna como una niña pequeña sin un solo rastro de preocupación, angustia, dolor... en ella solo había felicidad y amor. En ese momento sintió que apretaban su mano y al voltear la mirada se encontró con la de Draco, el era una persona muy seria en publico, pero ella sabia que el estaba feliz al igual que ella, aunque no lo demostrara.

Llegaron a un restaurante y el rubio le ayudo a bajar del carruaje lo mismo hizo Theodore con Luna y al entrar al lugar Hermione jamas se hubiera imaginado lo que vio...

Ahí los estaba esperando Harry y Ginny que estaban vestidos adecuadamente para la ocasión. La chica abrazo efusivamente al moreno, que logro que las gafas resbalaran de su cara.

-Yo tambien te extrañe Herms...- Decía Harry mientras que trataba de colocarse nuevamente sus gafas. –Pero no querrás que me vea mal...-

-Lo siento...- Decía apenada mientras se retiraba del chico y volteaba a ver a la pelirroja...- Ginny ¿Pero que hacen aquí?- le decía mientras que a ella tambien la abrasaba.

-Pues veras...- Comenzó la chica. –Nos llego una invitación enviada por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy –Decía en tono de burla. –Y pues... venos aquí.

Hermione volteo para ver al rubio, que en ese momento solo se limitaba a observar. La chica entrecerró los ojos como tratando de leer lo que el chico pensaba en esos momentos.

Theodore y Luna saludaron a los chicos aunque cuando Draco y Harry se encontraron solo se miraron, sin decir nada.

-¡Bueno! Pues entremos...- Decía Theodore.

Todos entraron al restaurante, muy elegante por supuesto, Draco y Theodore no se limitaban jamas cuando se trataba de situaciones especiales.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades, Hermione le contaba a Harry y Ginny todo lo que había hecho, los lugares que había conocido y sobretodo que todo eso lo había hecho en compañía de Draco.

Harry en un momento quiso platicar a solas con la castaña y ella accedió. El lugar contaba con un hermoso jardín y salieron para platicar mas tranquilos, donde no los interrumpieran...

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Preguntaba Harry un poco preocupado... –Malfoy...¿Como te trata?

Hermione noto que el chico había estado muy preocupado por ella, no por algo le mandaba diariamente una carta preguntando como estaba.

-Estoy bien Harry...- le decía de una forma muy calmada. –Y Draco me trata muy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Herms...- Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. –Tu sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, confío en que sabes tomar tus propias decisiones y si tu quieres estar con Malfoy esta bien... pero te advierto que si se atreve a lastimarte no le alcanzara la vida para arrepentirse.

Hermione abrazo a su amigo, agradeciéndole su apoyo y preocupación, no esperaba menos del chico, ellos eran como hermanos, se querían mucho y no permitirían que alguien lastimara al otro.

Se vieron interrumpidos por Draco, que los observaba muy detenidamente mientras que ellos seguían muy cerca. Harry se separo un poco de ella y al igual que el rubio el no dejo de mirlo, Draco se acerco lentamente y cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos se coloco frente al moreno.

-Malfoy...- le dijo Harry en un tono autoritario. –Espero no estarme equivocando al dejar que Hermione este contigo.-

Hermione se encontraba detrás de Harry, pero se movió a un lado para poder ver a Draco, quería ver como iba a reaccionar...

-Te advierto Malfoy, no voy a permitir que juegues con ella...- amenazo el moreno. –Si te atreves te arrepentirás.

Draco sonrío de medio lado, con mucha ironía. Hermione sabia que entre ellos dos siempre existiría una rivalidad, no esperaba que fueran amigos... Tal vez podrían serlo, pero después de mucho tiempo.

Harry se marcho dejándolos solos, no sin antes estirar la mano como una seña de paz entre ellos dos, una tregua por la castaña, un gesto que Hermione agradeció, su amigo de verdad le estaba brindando todo su apoyo.

-Tenemos que irnos...- Le dijo el rubio mientras que se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la cintura. –Falta una ultima sorpresa. –Le guiño el ojo.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto consternada. -¿Y los demás?.-

-Ellos tienen sus propios asuntos...- le murmuro al oído.

Hermione asintió y se dejo guiar por el rubio, No protesto, ya que sus sorpresas siempre resultaban ser maravillosas, ademas la llevase a donde la llevase ella siempre lo seguiría, sin importar a donde. Entraron a una habitación privada que tenia el lugar y ahí Draco le tendió su mano para que ella la tomara para después desaparecer.

Cuando la castaña abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontró en las calles de Venecia, muy cerca de los canales donde una Gondola. La castaña vio como el rubio se dirigía hacia donde estaba un hombre y después de cruzar unas palabras con el el chico regreso a donde estaba ella, tomo su mano y la ayudo a subir.

Hermione se sentó y después el chico se coloco a su lado, el hombre comenzó a remar para mover la Gondola, para llevarlos por los canales.

La chica siempre se había querido subir, es algo que tienes que hacer si visitas Venecia, ademas que era muy romántico para ella, que el la llevara era una muestra de cariño.

Mientras avanzaban Hermione se sentía fascinada, se recargo en el hombro del chico y este la rodeo con su brazo...

-Es hermoso...- murmuro la castaña.

-Esto es solo para ti. – Le dijo mientras que sujetaba su barbilla para que ella levantara la mirada.

Hermione miro como el chico levantaba su varita y después de un hechizo silencioso el cielo comenzó a llenarse de fuegos artificiales, un espectáculo maravilloso. En momentos parecía que las estrellas caían del cielo...

La castaña parecía una niña pequeña, se separo del rubio para apreciar mejor el espectáculo, estaba tan distraída que sintió que alguien la miraba con mucho interés y al voltear se encontró con la mirada del chico, esa mirada que si no lo conociera no sabría lo que representa... Cariño.

Hermione se sonrojo, no se dio cuenta de como estaba comportandose y sintió pena que el rubio la viera así, de esa manera tan relajada que solo Harry y Ron había logrado ver en ella, pero ahora se sentía tan cómoda con el chico que era capas de ser como era frente a el, ya el instinto de siempre estar en guardia había desaparecido.

-Gracias...- le dedico una mirada llena de bondad.

Draco se acerco a ella y al estar a unos cuantos centímetros la chica podía sentir su aliento golpeándola en la cara, ademas siempre que estaban así despertaba en ella una sensación extraña, una necesidad surgía.

Hermione no pudo mas y unió sus labios, termino con la con distancia que los separaba, extrañaba sus labios, en cada momento para ser sincera.

En determinado momento el beso se fue intensificando, luchaban por tener el control, pero al parecer en ese sentido perderían, ya que Hermione sintió como los dos desaparecían del lugar y al sentir nuevamente algo debajo de ella, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraban en su habitación.

* * *

Ya no lo soportaba mas, llevaba mucho tiempo controlandose ya que el no quería que ella pensara que solo estaba con ella por eso, por que no era así. Pero ya no podía seguir con eso, la necesitaba, la quería tener nuevamente, como aquella vez...

Tomo la cadera de la castaña y la apreto para pegarla aun mas a el, quería sentirla, quería saber que estaba ahí y no era un sueño mas, como muchos que ya había tenido antes.

Lentamente subió las manos por su espalda y busco el cierre del vestido, para comenzarlo a bajar lentamente. Al estar abierto deslizo el vestido de la chica hasta que cayo al suelo, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

La cargo, para después recostarla delicadamente en la cama, claro sin cortar en ningún momento el beso, parecía que estaban pegados y aunque se esforzaran jamas se separarían. Dejo el beso y se dedico a observarla, lo delicada y pequeña que se veía y a la vez muy tímida, por la cual el no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de lado, le encantaba como podía llegar a ser, era valiente, decidida, segura de si misma, pero detrás de todo eso aun se encontraba una niña, tímida, delicada y temerosa.

No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba ahí frente a el y se sentía embelesado, algo que jamas llego a pensar que le pasaría con una mujer.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella, mas bien sobre ella, apoyando con sus codos para evitar aplastarla. Empezó a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, y después con sus manos desabrocho el sujetador, se lo retiro lentamente y termino en el suelo, junto con el resto de la ropa. Siguió el recorrido hasta su abdomen, donde se entretuvo mas tiempo, para después bajar mas, hasta llegar a esa parte mas intima, ese lugar que solo el conocía, solo el y nadie mas. Comenzó a bajar la única prenda que la cubría, lentamente mientras bajaba por sus piernas. Al encontrarse libre de obstáculos poco a poco sus instintos le pedían mas, le exigían mas. Noto como la chica se estremecía, pero era una señal de que quería que continuara, que siguiera lo que estaban apunto de hacer, ademas que la castaña comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y eso provocaba que Draco se excitara a un mas.

* * *

Ella lo deseaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo y por fin estaban juntos, por fin el la tocaba, de esa manera que solo el sabia

Hermione comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, el chico seguía estimulando su zona baja y en cada momento sentía que moriría, ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. El chico volvió a subir, para besar nuevamente sus labios. Hermione se incorporo lentamente sin romper el beso quedando de rodillas uno frente al otro, para después comenzar a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, pero después de quitar el segundo botón la desesperación llego y literalmente la arranco. Después bajo las manos, le quito el pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior.

Con su mano derecha tomaba la cara del chico, para acariciar su mejilla y su mano izquierda busco el miembro del chico. Se sentía muy nerviosa, jamas pensó algún día hacer eso, era un tabú para ella, pero a la vez quería que el disfrutara al igual que ella y para eso tendría que poner de su parte. Con las dos manos retiro lo que los separaba y aunque no pudo verlo Hermione sintió la erección del chico, para después comenzar a tocarlo con sus manos. Escucho un leve gemido y supo que no estaba tan desorientada como ella pensaba, así que decidió seguir.

El rubio la tomo de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido el se sentó para que ella lo hiciera sobre sus piernas, esto hizo que Hermione dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer el chico al igual que ella ya no podía mas.

El se levanto un poco, para que Draco se acomodara, y al sentirlo al principio de ella, ella bajo lentamente para quedar unidos, ser uno solo.

Como era la segunda vez ya no sintió tanto dolor, aunque al principio persistía la molestia, pero ella siguió bajando y subiendo y poco a poco la sensación cambio, el dolor era un placer inimaginable. Ella bajaba y subía lentamente, quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento, ella quería ser de Draco y de nadie mas.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, cada vez mas fuerte y rápido, logrando que Hermione soltara algunos gritos, pero para evitarlo apoyaba su boca en el hombro del chico. Draco la separo su cara y la giro hacia donde estaba su mirada...

-Me gusta escucharte...- le dijo

Hermione se sintió un tanto apenada, no esperaba que el rubio le dijera algo como eso, ademas que después que se lo dijo ella soltó un gemido. La recostó lentamente en la cama dejándola nuevamente debajo de el. Ella subió las manos al cuello del chico y mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada una de sus embestidas, sintiendo como cada vez llegaba mas profundo.

Estaban locos, si locos de placer. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya que mutuamente saciaban sus ganas, esas ganas que ya tenían tiempo reprimiendo, pero ya no mas, eso se había terminado y ahora que ella ya lo tenia por fin después de hace mucho tiempo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, quería permanecer a su lado para siempre.

La noche transcurrió, y mas de una vez ellos hicieron el amor, hasta que ya no pudieron mas, hasta que sus cuerpos les pidieron un descanso.

Draco y Hermione comenzaron así, lo que fue un simple encuentro pasional al principio se transformo en algo mas, algo que ninguno de los dos se llego a imaginar y que ahora el destino estaba uniendo.

Y eso estaba marcando su comienzo, el comienzo de una vida juntos, que en ese momento estaban creando.


	14. Noticias

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**¿COMO HAN ESTADO?, ESPERO QUE DE MARAVILLA.^^ BUENO PUES AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME SIRVEN MUCHO, POR ESONO PUEDO OLVIDAR AGRADECER A CANDICE SAINT-JUST Y A CAROONE, QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**SIN MAS CHORO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP...**

**-–-**

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts se les informo a los alumnos que el incidente en el baile estaba resuelto, al parecer fue una broma pesada de algún alumno, pero que no había de que preocuparse.

-Son unos idiotas- Decía Theo. –Como es posible que piensen eso... Seguramente son ordenes del ministerio, Claro a ellos les gusta pensar que todo esta bien.- Estaba molesto.

-Lo se...- comentaba Hermione- Algo muy grave esta pasando, pero al parecer no quieren que nos enteremos.-

-Solo podemos estar alerta, por si algo vuelve a pasar... – Se unió a la platica Harry.

Estaban en los jardines del colegio, aunque el frío calaba hasta los huesos, era el único lugar donde podían platicar, ya que sentían que alguien dentro del castillo era el causante de esos incidentes en el colegio.

Hermione estaba sentada a un lado del Draco, mientras que Theo y Harry permanecían de pie frente a ellos.

Después de la convivencia en Venecia, Theo, Draco y Harry podían mantener una conversación civilizada, aunque Draco y Harry mantenían una relación un poco mas hostil, aun no se relajaban del todo. Por el contrario Theodore era diferente, para el era muy fácilmente relacionarse con cualquier persona y con Harry no fue diferente.

-Tranquilo Potter.- Le decía Draco mientras que se ponía de pie. -El señor tenebroso ya no esta, así que si llegara a pasar algo ya no seria tu responsabilidad- le dijo fríamente.

-Que simpático Malfoy...- Le contestaba en un tono molesto –Pero esto no es para tomarse a la ligera, mejor que nadie debería entenderlo.

Draco se tenso un poco y Hermione lo noto, ella sabia bien por que el chico se comporto así... si los Mortifagos regresaban retomarían los ideales de Voldemort, es decir, irían contra los magos nacidos de muggles, y por supuesto, irían contra ella al ser amiga de Harry Potter. Ese era un precio que pagabas por ser cercano al moreno y una de las cosas que lo torturaban diariamente.

Ella no tenia miedo, al contrario estaba dispuesta a pelear nuevamente. Al principio le asustaba la idea, ya no quería repetir lo que en escaso un año habían vivido, pero ahora tenia algo por el cual luchar y no dejaría que nada no nadie los separara.

Tenían ya varias semanas, ya desde que regresaron y los trabajos fueron aumentando cada vez mas. La chica se la vivía en la biblioteca, claro en compañía del rubio, era en los pocos lugares donde podían estar juntos.

Se ayudaban mutuamente, para Hermione era muy satisfactorio trabajar con el, ya que el era muy listo y la convivencia era muy amena, aunque en algunas ocasiones se notaba claramente que el chico era mas listo en algunos temas, y por si fuera poco al rubio le gustaba molestarla con eso y ella sabia que lo hacia adrede, por que peleaban, pero al final terminaban reconciliando de una manera especial.

Hermione se sonrojo al pensar eso y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio, que en ese momento se acerco mas a ella hasta rozar su nariz con la mejilla de la chica.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas...- le murmuro.

-Draco... nos pueden ver.- Hermione se sentía apenada.

-No me importa, mejor...- Seguía muy cerca. –Ya es tiempo que todos lo sepan.

Para ser sinceros todo el colegio ya lo sabia... Para empezar no era normal que ellos pasaran tiempo juntos y por diferentes cosas los alumnos se hacían ideas, y no estaban alejados de la verdad, lo imposible paso... Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaban en una relación.

La castaña se levanto, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y lo peor es que ella sabia que el lo hacia intencionalmente solo por molestarla. Lo odiaba, por que sabia el efecto que causaba en ella, pero amaba esa cercanía con el, le encantaba que el supiera que con una simple caricia la hacia sentir bien, se sentía querida.

Salieron de la biblioteca y mientras caminaban por los pasillos Hermione y Draco se encontraron de frente con Ron Weasley.

Desde que habían llegado al colegio Ron no la miraba, mucho menos le dirigía la palabra. El pelirrojo se sentaba apartado del resto, ya no hablaba con Harry, el trio dorado había desaparecido y eso le dolía mucho a la chica...Después de años de ser amigos todo termino en tan poco tiempo.

El chico paro en seco al igual que Hermione, y lo que ella vio le dolió hasta el alma... El pelirrojo la miraba con odio y desprecio, como si no se tratara de ella. No se podía mover, no sabia que hacer jamas pensó encontrarse con eso y menos por parte de Ron, ese chico que siempre la cuido, el chico que ella alguna vez amo. Hermione sintió como el pecho se comprimía, como su corazón se estaba rompiendo, había perdido a una de las personas que mas había querido.

-Al parecer tu no entiendes...- dijo Ron con maldad. –Pero no importa, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de las idioteces que has cometido y la verdad no se si estaré ahí para entonces...-

Ella no sabia que responder, no podía pelearle nada al pelirrojo, estaba enfadado y ella lo entendía, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca le dolía.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de como el rubio daba un paso al frente, encarando a Ron. Al principio se asusto, no quería que empezaran otra pelea, le dolía ver que ellos quisieran hacerse daño.

-¡Callate Weasley!- Sentencio Draco. –No te voy a permitir que le hables así... Y no te preocupes que ella no te va a necesitar nunca mas, ya que ahora me tiene a mi.- Termino.

Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo por la furia que lo estaba recorriendo, pero de una manera sorpresiva Hermione se dio cuenta como el pelirrojo cambio, de estar furioso poco a poco se fue calmando, algo muy extraño en el.

Se dedicaron algunas miradas intensas, amenazantes... pero después Ron siguió su camino y los dejo solos en el pasillo. La chica tomo la mano del rubio y este la acerco a su pecho para abrazarla. Hermione se sentía protegida por el, y sabia que mientras estuvieran juntos siempre seria así, siempre se sentiría a salvo.

* * *

Harry estaba en su habitación, tratando de pensar que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando, primero la amenaza del regreso de los Mortifagos y tambien estaba el asunto con Ron... el pelirrojo y el ya no se hablaban, mas bien Ron ya no le hablaba a nadie. Cuando estaban en su habitación ni se miraban, solo dormían y a la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertaba Ron ya no estaba.

El moreno escucho que algo golpeaba la ventana, se incorporo y vio una lechuza. Rápidamente se paro y dejo entrar al anima, que enseguida le entrego un paquete con una nota. Harry le dio un bocadillo y el animal salió por la ventana nuevamente.

El chico abrió el paquete y se encontró con una poción que el ya conocía "Felix Felicis" y en ella una nota que decía... "Usame cuando sea necesario".

Harry estaba algo sorprendido, para empezar no sabia quien le mandaba la poción y mucho menos a que se refería con que la usara cuando fuera necesario, ¿Acaso algo grande estaba por pasar?, tenia que ser así, si no no seria necesaria esa poción.

Guardo en el fondo de su baúl el frasquito junto con la nota, no quería alertar a nadie y menos si los causantes de todo estaban dentro del colegio. Bajo a la sala común donde se encontró con Ginny, ella estaba nuevamente sentada muy cerca de la chimenea y desde hace una semana su mirada reflejaba tristeza... una tristeza provocada por el desprecio de su propio hermano. Ron dejo de hablarle incluso a su hermana y no solo a ella, al resto de los habitantes de la madriguera. Molly estaba muy preocupada por la reacción del chico, ella estaba informada de lo que paso entre el y Hermione, pero la mujer no le guardaba resentimiento a la castaña, al contrario ella entendía perfectamente, en el amor no se puede mandar, pero no dejaba de estar preocupada por su hijo... Ya había perdido a uno y aunque Ron no estaba muerto era como si lo estuviese.

Harry se acerco a la pelirroja y ella enseguida se apoyo en su pecho sin decir nada mas, no hacia falta que hablaran. El moreno comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Ginny, tratando de demostrarle que todo saldría bien, que pronto Ron regresaría a ser el mismo, y eso era lo que el quería tambien, quería que regresara su amigo, que entendiera que ellos no eran el enemigo.

Después de un rato Harry noto que la chica se había quedado dormida, y decidió no moverse para evitar despertarla. Le habían contado que en las noches siempre despertaba alterada, al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas y eso le preocupaba mucho al chico.

En ese momento entro a la sala Dean y se acerco a el y le susurro algo en el odio, Harry abrió los ojos como platos por lo que le estaba contando, retiro lentamente a Ginny y la acomodo en unos almohadones y salió con Dean.

* * *

Harry los había citado en la sala de los menesteres, como cuando se reunían en la época de Dolores Umbridge. Y ahora estaba ahí nuevamente, bueno claro que faltaban algunos miembros, los caídos y los alumnos que no regresaron a Hogwarts.

Para sorpresa de los presentes la sala de los menesteres lucia igual que en aquellos tiempos, y eso era extraño, se supone que la sala se transformaba dependiendo de para que la necesitaran y que estuviera igual que aquella vez solo significaba algo... Tenían que prepararse para luchar otra vez.

Hermione tuvo que mentirle a Draco sobre a donde iba, no podía decirle, ya que aunque ella confiara en el, sabia que los demás no y si aparecía con el solo traería problemas.

Estaban esperando a que llegara Harry, mientras tanto la castaña charlaba con Luna, Parvati, Padma y Cho, esta ultima llego gracias al pasadizo que estaba en Hogsmeade. De pronto llego Harry y Hermione noto como el rostro del chico mostraba preocupación, se acerco a el y se coloco a un lado, una manera de darle su apoyo. Entonces el chico comenzó...

-Los he reunido aquí, por que tengo algo que decirles...- se tomo un raro, como si necesitara tomar fuerzas. –Al parecer George Weasley desapareció y nadie sabe donde pueda estar.-

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar por la impresión, Hermione se quedo helada no podía estar pasando...

-Encontraron destruida la tienda que tiene en el callejón Diagon, pero ni un solo rastro de el...- continuo Harry. –ademas que lo que los llevo al lugar fue la presencia de la marca tenebrosa, que se encontraba justo arriba de Sortilegios Weasley.-

-Pero...¿Como es posible?- Decía Hermione. –Tenemos que hacer algo...-

-Lo se Herms...- contesto el moreno. –Es por eso que los he reunido. Algo esta por ocurrir y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con los Mortifagos, por eso tenemos que estar preparados, no podemos permitir que comience nuevamente una guerra.-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a dar su apoyo, ya nadie quería luchar, pero tenían que hacerlo si querían vivir en paz y estaban dispuestos a seguir a Harry como la ultima vez.

Hermione comprendió que el ejercito de Dumbledore estaba restablecido, tenían que practicar como en quinto curso para poder estar listos ante cualquier seña de peligro.

Los presentes se fueron, quedando en la habitación Harry, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, las gemelas Patil y Hermione.

-¿Ginny ya lo sabe?- pregunto Neville.

-Aun no...Pero es muy probable que en estos momentos la sra. Weasley le este informando.- contesto Harry con un tono decaído.

Los presentes se quedaron un momento callados, sabían que esa familia ya había sufrido mucho y ahora esto. Hermione miro a Harry y se dio cuenta que el se estaba culpando por todo eso, así era el moreno, pensaba que los demás estarían a salvo si no fuera por su culpa.

Ellos sabían a lo que se arriesgaban al permanecer a su lado y no estaba arrepentida de nada, si le dijeran que puede escoger entre seguirlo o no, ella sin pensarlo dos veces elegiría a Harry.

Por un impulso Hermione se abrazo del moreno y lo apreso fuertemente. El chico correspondió a su abrazo y ella entendió que hizo lo correcto, que Harry buscaba apoyo y ella encantada se lo daría siempre que el lo necesitara.

-¿Ron lo sabe?- Pregunto una inocente Luna.

Hasta ese momento durante toda la conversación Luna había permanecido indiferente a lo que pasaba ahí, como siempre, parecía que estaba en otro mundo paralelo al de ellos.

-No lo se...- respondió Dean. –Yo me entere gracias a mi madre, que de casualidad estaba en el lugar cuando encontraron la tienda destruida-

-Lo mas probable es que ya lo sepa...- Dijo Neville –Y lo peor es que no sabemos como va reaccionar.

¡Es verdad!- pensó la castaña, el pelirrojo tenia una personalidad que no le ayudaba a la hora de recibir malas noticias y peor aun, no podría estar con el en esos momentos difíciles, el no la dejaría acercarse ni un solo centímetro a el.

Salieron de la sala de los menesteres, quedando en que se verían ahí al día siguiente. Hermione iba caminando con Harry, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba y la chica quería preguntarle algo, aunque no sabia bien cual seria la respuesta del moreno...

-Harry... yo...- comenzó. -¿Tu que piensas sobre todo esto?

-Para ser honesto Herms... No lo se. No entiendo que demonios esta pasando.- sonaba molesto.

-¿Crees que ellos regresaran?- Tenia miedo de la respuesta.

-No quiero pensar eso, pero al parecer es muy probable.- La miro –Pero por si acaso, tengo que ha lar con Malfoy.- le dijo seriamente.

Hermione se asombro, acaso ¿sospechaba de el?. No, ella sabia que el no tenia nada que ver con eso, ella creía en el.

-¿Tu crees que el...?- Decía Hermione.

-No... Pero el estuvo cerca de ellos, fue parte de ellos y tal vez tenga información que nos pueda ayudar.- trato de tranquilizarla.

La castaña tenia miedo, no quería que Draco estuviera en peligro por ser quien fue, tenia un riesgo latente en los dos lados, en uno por ser un ex Mortifago y por el otro ahora seria un traidor, un traidor a la sangre.

* * *

El sabia que ella le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quiso atormentarla con preguntas, si ella quería decirlo lo haría.

Esa noche le tocaba dar su ronda como prefecto junto con Theodore. Después del incidente en el baile los padres de Pansy decidieron que ella no regresaría al colegio, no podían ponerla en riesgo dado los antecedentes y en su lugar Nott tomo el papel de prefecto. En esa ocasión solo les tocaba revisar las mazmorras y después tendrían que salir a los jardines.

Desde el incidente en el gran comedor, los alumnos no se quedaban hasta tarde fuera de sus salas comunes, al parecer tenían mucho miedo de estar en peligro, cosa curiosa en el lugar "mas seguro del mundo mágico".

-¡Vaya noche! – Decía Nott mientras que se estiraba –Muy aburrida...-

-No tiene caso que sigamos caminando- se quejo Draco –Aquí solo estaría un idiota después de lo que ha pasado.-

-Si fuera por mi ya me hubiera largado de aquí con Luna...- Dijo Nott.

-¿tu y Lovegood?, jamas pensé llegar a verte en una relación seria...- se burlo el rubio.

-Mira quien habla...- dijo con sarcasmo Theo –El gran Draco Malfoy, el mujeriego de Hogwarts esta enamorado nada mas y nada menos que de Hermione Granger.- termino riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Callate!- lo sentencio. –Odio tus comentarios.

-¡Vamos Malfoy!, te conozco desde que te cambiaban los pañales, no hay nada que me puedas ocultar.-

¡Maldito Nott!, odiaba que lo conociera tan bien. Eso era algo que no quería que nadie supiera, aun no estaba listo para aceptar ese sentimiento... El ¿ENAMORADO? Difícil de creer incluso por el.

Siguieron caminando cuando de pronto Draco sintió como algo lo golpeaba por la espalda y cuando pudo reaccionar ya se encontraba a varios metros en el suelo. Rápidamente se incorporo y saco su varita y al buscar a su agresor se encontró con alguien ya bastante familiar... Ron Weasley.

El pelirrojo mostraba una furia intensa, sus ojos despedían odio, pero Draco ni se inmuto...

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa comadreja?- Le grito Draco.

-¡Crucio!- Grito el pelirrojo.

Draco lo esquivo ágilmente, pero estuvo a nada de que el hechizo impactara en el, pero lo que era aun mas sorprendente y lo que no podía creer es que Weasley usara una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Al parecer las peleas de niños habían terminado entre ellos.

El rubio busco a Nott, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, seguramente el pelirrojo le había lanzado un petrificus totalus, para evitar que interfiriera como la ultima vez.

-¿Donde esta maldito?- Grito el pelirrojo con mucha furia.

-¿De que me estas hablando Weasley?- Draco seguía preparado por si el chico le lanzaba otro hechizo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Escupía con odio. –Me vas a decir donde tienes a mi hermano...-

-¿Eres idiota?, no se de que demonios me estas hablando- El rubio no entendía nada -¿Para que querría yo a alguien como el?-

Ron dejo la platica y le lanzo un Sectumsempra. Ese pelirrojo al parecer había recibido entrenamiento de Potter, pero seria un idiota si pensaba que caería con el mismo hechizo, recordaba el dolor y no pensaba volver a sentirlo.

-Déjate de tonterías Weasley, no quiero lastimarte- Trato de razonar. –No es que me importes, pero se que sigues siendo importante para ella.-

Draco vio como el pelirrojo dudo por un minuto, pero después en lugar de calmarlo lo había encendido mas.

-¡Callate! – Grito. –Ella no me importa, es una traidora... una zorra.- lo dijo con maldad.

-¡No voy a permitir que la llames así!- La paciencia de Draco estaba llegando a su limite.ñ

-¿Y como quieres que la llame?- Dijo con ironía el pelirrojo. –Eso es lo que es.- soltó con veneno.

-Estúpido- Ya el rubio estaba enojado -Everte Statum- Grito Draco.

No quería dañarlo, aunque se muriera por hacerlo. Sabia que si lo lastimaba medio mundo mágico se le vendría encima, por dañar a un héroe de guerra.

Ese pelirrojo había vivido a costa de esa "fama" que había ganado, se sentía un héroe nacional y decían que el arrogante era el. Por favor, Ron Weasley sentía que el mundo mágico le debía todo y que el era de los magos mas poderosos. Pero Draco no se tragaba nada de eso, desde que entraron a Hogwarts y Weasley se hizo amigo de Potter sabia que ese pelirrojo se colgaría de la fama del "niño que vivió" y no se equivoco justo eso fue lo que paso.

El pelirrojo esquivo su ataque, pero como de costumbre demostró que no era rival para el, aunque tenia que reconocer que estaba mejorando.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes hurón? – decía muy confiado el pelirrojo.

-No quiero lastimarte comadreja, ya te lo dije- respondió Draco fastidiado, ya quería terminar con eso.

-Pues yo quiero todo lo contrario- escupió Weasley. –Pero antes de acabar contigo, me dirás donde demonios tienes a George.-

-Ya te dije que no se de que idioteces este hablando, yo no se donde este tu hermano- Draco le grito nuevamente, no podía hacer entender al chico.

-Pues no importa, de una u otra manera daré con el, aquí tengo a otra escoria que aflojara la lengua después de unos cuantos crucios...- dijo el chico mientras que con la cabeza le señalaba a Nott.

Weasley se había vuelto loco, ¿estaba pensando en torturar?, ese chico era un imbécil, hablaba solo por hablar, no sabia el significado de las palabras que escupía.

En ese momento Draco supo que tenia que dejarse de juegos... No permitiría que lastimaran a uno de los suyos si podía evitarlo. Cuando estaba apunto de atacara al pelirrojo llego el semi gigante, por primera vez se alegro de ver al guardabosques.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Decía Hagrid con una voz fuerte y severa.

Después el rubio noto que el guardabosques se duo cuenta que Nott estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse. Le ordeno que lo despetrificara y momento después Nott se puso de pie furioso...

-¡Maldita comadreja!- Estaba sacando su varita. –Eres un cobarde, atacar por la espalda, por que sabes que de frente sabes que saldrías perdiendo- le grito enojado.

Draco sujetaba a Nott, que ya estaba a punto de lanzarse para dañar al pelirrojo. No supo como, pero logro controlar a su amigo.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Hagrid –Regresen a sus salas y Ron...- Dijo en un tono severo. –Tu vienes conmigo.

El pelirrojo guardo su varita y camino a donde estaba el semi gigante, pero antes de irse paso a un lado de Draco y se detuvo un momento

-La próxima vez, te aseguro que te daré lo que te mereces...- le susurro.

El rubio ni se inmuto, lucia como siempre, frío e indiferente,aunque en el fondo rogaba por que llegara ese día, desde hace micho tiempo quería darle su merecido a ese imbécil.

Volteo para ver si su amigo ya se había calmado, de verdad estaba molesto por lo que la comadreja le había hecho y lo comprendía, lo había golpeado en su ego.

-¡Vamonos Nott- Le decía Draco mientras que comenzaba a caminar rumbo al castillo.

-¡Pero te juro que esa maldita comadreja me las va a pagar!- Decía mientras seguía al rubio. –Esto no se puede quedar así.- sacaba chispas del coraje.

Llegaron a su sala común para encontrarse con la sala vacía, cosa extraña en la casa de Slytherin por que al ser sábado siempre se celebraban fiestas ahí, pero al pasar por un sofá se encontraron con un impotente Zabini.

-¿Que te pasa? –Pregunto un intrigado Nott.

Blaise se levanto y los miro con una profunda rabia mezclada con tristeza, cosa que a Draco lo sorprendió, ya que jamas había visto a su amigo de esa manera, tenia que ser grave lo que había pasado...

-Pansy...- comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que le paso a Pansy?- Decía seriamente el rubio.

Zabini no contestaba, seguía en un estado de impacto y no lograba salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba.

-¡MALDITA SEA BLAISE!- Le grito Theodore -¡HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ-

-¡ESTA MUERTA!- grito Blaise con impotencia.

Draco recibió la notica de golpe, no podía creer lo que Blaise les estuviera diciendo, era imposible ella no podía estar muerta. Se la habían llevado del colegio para que estuviera a salvo, para protegerla de los acontecimientos extraños.

-¿Pero que dices?- Nott sonaba escéptico -¿Eso es imposible?-

-Esta muerta, ¿Que parte de eso no entiendes?- Blaise exploto, estaba enojado y triste a la vez.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Zabini... El era la persona especial de Pansy, aunque ella jamas se lo dijo el lo entendió por la forma en la que se estaba comportando el chico.

-¿que paso?- Dijo el rubio en un tono tranquilo.

-Atacaron la mansión Parkinson, todos los que en ese momento estaban en el lugar fueron torturados para después matarlos...- respondió un desconsolado Blaise.

Nott y Draco no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, no era posible que ella ya no existiera y peor aun que terminara de esa manera.

Su familia se había mantenido alejada después de la batalla, fueron a sueltos de los cargos por ayudar a los Mortifagos y desde entonces trataban de mantenerse al margen, estar lejos del resto de la sociedad mágica.

-Ademas...- trataba de continuar Blaise. –Se encontró la marca tenebrosa sobre la mansión, al igual que en la tienda de los Weasley.

Ahí Draco entendió lo que paso con el pelirrojo, esa era la razón de su enfrentamiento y ademas lo que mas temía se estaba haciendo realidad, ellos estaban regresando. Todo el mundo mágico se encontraba en peligro y sobretodo ella..


	15. Por poco

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. Muchos odiamos los Lunes,mpero que se le va hacer... jajaja**

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por los favoritos, los que siguen la historia y los review y como siempre no puede faltar el agradecimiento a Candice Saint-Just y Caroone.^^**

**Sin mas choro... aqui continuamos con la historia.**

* * *

Paso un mes desde el terrible asesinato de toda la familia Parkinson y la desaparición de George Weasley. Habían ido al funeral de la familia Parkinson y ella estuvo en todo momento junto al chico, no quería dejarlo solo, le daba miedo cada vez que no se encontraban cerca. Todo el colegio se encontraba de luto, una de sus alumnas había muerto y un ex-alumno estaba desaparecido.

La familia Weasley se encontraba en un momento muy difícil, y lo que mas perturbaba a Hermione es que no podía estar con ellos, por la situación con Ron. Pero aun así Ginny y Ron decidieron regresar al colegio después de irse para estar con su madre.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por todo, por Draco y sus amigos, ya que desde que Harry había hablado con el rubio los entrenamientos habían comenzado.

Se reunían por las noches en la sala de los Menesteres incluidos Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. Al principio muchos chicos estaban algo incomodos, aun no confiaban en ellos, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando a ellos.

Fueron de mucha ayuda, ya que ellos sabían mejor que nadie las tácticas que usaban los Mortifagos, ademas de prepararlos un poco sobre las artes oscuras.

Estaban divididos en grupos, y cada grupo tenia un líder, Harry, Draco y Theo, de esta forma era mas sencillo entrenar. A Hermione le toco con Theo, aunque ella moría por estar con Draco, pero de un tiempo a la fecha el chico estaba un poco distante con ella. El la acompañaba a sus clases, pasaban tiempo juntos en la biblioteca o en los jardines, pero siempre mantenía una distancia y eso a la castaña le preocupaba.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- Le pregunto Hermione.

-¿De que hablas?- le decía mientras que fijaba su mirada en ella.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por que estas así conmigo?- dijo en un tono de preocupación.

-No pasa nada...- desvío su mirada. -Es solo que tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza.- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti verdad?- le decía la castaña mientras que tomaba sus manos, pálidas como el mármol.

El rubio la miro y ella sintió esa mirada penetrante que era una característica del chico. El se soltó de sus manos y las dirigió a su cara, comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de la castaña y se acerco lentamente a ella hasta quedar rozando sus labios...

-Lo se...- murmuro, para después comenzar a besarla.

Ella amaba esos labios, amaba la calidez que le trasmitían y sobre todo lo amaba a el... si lo amaba, aunque no se había dado la oportunidad de decirlo y la verdad aun no estaba segura de confesarlo, no sabia como reaccionaria el chico. El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte y único, que solo se puede sentir por una persona y ella sabia que el era la persona que estaba destinada para ella.

Siguieron con el beso, poco a poco se volvía mas intenso, Draco la sujeto y la sentó en sus piernas, mientras que Hermione sostenía la cara del rubio.

Lo deseaba tanto, ya que había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que habían estado juntos y como se encontraban en el colegio era difícil encontrar un lugar apropiado, ademas de que a ella le daba mucha vergüenza decirle a Draco lo que quería.

Hermione se coloco en horcadas sobre Draco y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos por el cuello del chico y sintió como el chico comenzaba a estremecerse... Ella no podía parar, quería continuar hasta llegar a las ultimas consecuencias.

-Si continuas así...- trataba de decir el rubio. –No responderé por mis actos...-

Hermione soltó una sonrisa provocativa mientras que continuaba besando el cuello de Draco y sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por el pecho del chico.

Pero justo en ese momento un chico los interrumpió y no fue accidental, si no que lo hizo con toda la intención.

-¡Vaya!- Gritaba Theo. –No tienen respeto por las personas que los puedan ver...- decía mientras que se cubría la cara con sus manos.

-Maldita sea...- susurro Draco. -¿Que quieres Nott?- dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo Malfoy...- decía en un tono burlón. –Créeme que yo preferiría estar con Luna que interrumpirlos- decía divertido.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- Decía un fastidiado Draco.

-Potter me pidió que te dijera que quería hablar contigo.- Termino de una manera muy seria Theo.

Después de decir el recado se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente. El momento se había roto y Hermione supo que tendrían que dejarlo para después, ademas de que el rubio se tenso un poco. ¿Que tenia que decirle Harry a Draco?- se preguntaba la castaña.

* * *

Lo habían usado como lechuza, pero solo hizo el favor por que sabia que era importante, Potter solo hablaba con Malfoy cuando era muy necesario. A pesar de que llevaban una relación de paz, aun seguían ciertas tensiones, pero los chicos aprendieron a disimular muy bien.

Estaba buscando a Luna, ya que habían quedado para comer unos postres que Nott astutamente les robo a los elfos de las cocinas del castillo, bueno el no le menciono ese detalle a la chica.

La encontró cerca del lago, mirando hacia la nada, como era muy común en ella, ademas que a el le encantaba mirarla así, se imaginaba a una hermosa ninfa del bosque, pequeña y bella, tan delicada como las flores...

-¿Me extrañaste?- Le decía mientras que se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-Mucho...- respondió Luna.

Ella jamas se sobre saltaba, al parecer podía sentir a las personas, así que era imposible lograr que se sobresaltara.

-Perdón por al demora, es solo que tenia que comunicarle algo a Malfoy- Dijo Theo.

-Lo se... y es bueno que Malfoy tenga a personas como tu rodeándolo, ya que pronto los necesitara y mucho...- dijo de una manera inocente.

Theo se asusto, ¿A que se refería Luna con eso?,¿Acaso algo malo le pasaría al chico?, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la chica cambio de tema abruptamente como era su costumbre.

-¡Se ven deliciosos!- Decía maravillada al ver los pastelillos que llevaba Theo.

Luna tomo uno y comenzó a degustar, era como una niña pequeña en una pastelería y Theo se limito a observarla. Todo en ella era un misterio, pero a el le encantaba descubrirlos, pero esta vez algo dentro de el estaba intranquilo, las palabras de la chica se quedaron clavadas en su mente.

* * *

Potter lo había llamado a la sala de los Menesteres, desde su ultima charla no se habían dirigido la palabra, bueno salvo cuando era necesario...

Flash Back.

-Malfoy, solo lo preguntare una vez... –Decía muy serio Harry. -¿Tu sabes que demonios esta pasando?

-No lo se.- Respondió el rubio sin ningún tono de duda.

-Fuiste un Mortifago y por lo tanto debes saber si quedan algunos y quienes son...- Le dijo muy seguro.

-Ya te dije que no se Potter.- Draco se estaba molestando.

No le gustaba que Potter lo estuviera cuestionando, pero de todas formas le respondería, para que así le dejara en paz a el y a los demás, por que estaba seguro de que tambien iría a buscas a Nott y Zabini con su interrogatorio.

-Anteriormente...- continuo Draco. –Teníamos un contacto en el exterior, queríamos saber quienes eran los que pretendían seguir con los ideales de Voldemort, pero nadie sabe quienes son ya que los pocos Mortifagos libres huyeron de Inglaterra y otros se fueron del continente.- Decía el rubio en un tono serio y seguro.

-Ya veo...- se relajo un poco el moreno. –Pero aun así, debe de haber alguien que sepa lo que esta pasando y quienes son los que lo están provocando...-

-Se que estas reuniendo al ED, y quiero unirme...- Draco lo dijo en forma de orden.

-¿Para que quieres tu hacer eso?- Potter estaba sorprendido.

-Tu sabes cuales son mis motivos...- dijo fastidiado. –Estoy seguro que si hay una lucha nuevamente ella peleara aunque se lo impidan, tu sabes mejor que yo como es...-

Esa era la razón por la cual el rubio quería unirse a Potter y sus seguidores, por que sabia muy bien que ella era una de las primeras que pelearía por la causa y eso era lo que el quería evitar, no soportaría perderla, ya había perdido mucho la ultima vez y no quería repetir esas malas experiencias.

-Esta bien Malfoy, aunque te advierto que no se como reaccionaran los demás.- le contesto Potter.

-Solo una cosa mas Potter...- El rubio se encogió de hombros –Si hay una lucha mi prioridad siempre será ella, mantenerla a salvo, no me importa lo que le pase a los demás miembros del ED, ella siempre estará primero para mi.-

-No esperaba menos de ti... –Harry sonrío de medio lado. –Siempre tan egoísta...-

-Ella lo es todo.- Se limito a contestar Draco.

Fin del Flash Back.

Desde ese día Draco se unió a los entrenamientos y tiempo después Nott y Blaise se unieron. Sabia que ellos lo seguirían, no por algo eran amigos, una amistad que mas bien era una hermandad. Blaise quería vengarse por lo que le hicieron a Pansy, desde el día que ella murió los sentimientos de Zabini se fueron con ella, su mundo se derrumbo y en lo único que podía pensar era en la venganza. Quería encontrar a esos malditos, torturarlos de la manera mas cruel que ellos le implorarían que los matara. Nott se encontraba ahí por las mismas razones que el, quería proteger a Luna, por que aunque el sabia que ella era una excelente bruja, Nott quería estar ahí para ella...

Ya casi llegaba a la sala cuando una persona hizo que detuviera su marcha..

-Draco...- Astoria lo estaba llamando.

-¿Que quieres Greengrass?- le contesto de una forma grosera.

-Solo quería saber como estabas...- Astoria se acercaba a el lenta y provocativamente. –Pansy ya no esta, pero aquí estoy yo para cuando tu lo desees.-

-No me interesa- Dijo el chico sin inmutarse.

-No me digas eso cariño...- le decía mientras que subía lentamente las manos por el pecho del chico. Se acerco hasta su oído derecho. –Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo...- le murmuro muy sensual.

Draco la separo de el de una forma brusca, que Astoria se quejo por lo fuerte que la separo. El chico se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, pero el no sedería.

-¿Que te ocurre?, es que todo esto ¿lo haces por la sangre sucia?- Astoria sonó venenosa y llena de odio.

-¡No te voy a permitir que la llames así!- Draco la reprendió mientras que la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡Me estas lastimando!- Protesto la chica.

El rubio la soltó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella...

-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que un Mortifago jamas puede ser feliz con una impura!- Astoria le grito mientras que el rubio se alejaba.

Draco sabia a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo... Todos los Mortifagos y las personas cercanas, sabían la historia, sabían lo que había ocurrido con Snape.

El estuvo enamorado siempre de Lily Evans, pero al final ella termino muerta, a pesar de que le suplicara a Voldemort por que la dejara vivir. Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a correr la misma suerte que su antiguo profesor, el lucharía hasta el final por ser feliz con ella.

Llego a la sala de los menesteres, la puerta se hizo visible ante el y al entrar se encontró con Potter que ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Donde queda la puntualidad?- Decía de una manera burlona.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Decía el rubio sin prestar mucha atención al moreno.

-Tenemos información sobre lo sucedido con la familia Parkinson...- Potter cambio su expresión facial, de una manera tan seria que Draco jamas había visto en el.

-Habla.- le ordenaba Draco mientras que tomaba asiento en un sillón que ahí se encontraba.

-El ataque a la familia Parkinson no fue realizada por Mortifagos...-

Draco se sobre salto en el fondo, su expresión corporal seguía igual que siempre. ¿Que le estaba diciendo?, si los Mortifagos no fueron entonces...¿quien?

* * *

Iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio... Desde que su hermano desapareció ella vagaba como otro fantasma mas del castillo. No tenia animo de hacer nada, incluso se salió del equipo de Quidditch, por que sentía que perjudicaría a los demás y sobre todo por que no se sentía cómoda, lo único que ella quería era encontrara a George.

Ya había perdido a dos hermanos, si a dos hermanos... Primero fue Fred y después Ron, tal vez este ultimo no estaba muerto, pero como si lo estuviera. Ya no hablaba y mucho menos se comportaba como el de siempre. Cuando fueron a la madriguera para apoyar a su madre Ron se limitaba a estar en su habitación y solo salía cuando iba el jefe de aurores para dar su reporte sobre los avances en la búsqueda.

Estaba en los entrenamientos del ED, pero su razones eran diferentes... Ella quería encontrar a George y tenia que estar lista para eso, ademas si los que tenían a su hermano atacaban, ella quería estar presente y de una u otra forma sacarles la información.

Estaba apunto de dar vuelta cuando se topo con dos personas... Malfoy y Greengrass.

La chica se oculto detrás de una estatua, pero no podía escuchar nada.

Observo como Astoria se acercaba mucho al rubio y el no se movía ni un solo centímetro, ¿Le estaba correspondiendo?. Ginny no quiso quedarse con esa imagen, quería quedarse para ver que pasaba y si Malfoy se atrevía a algo mas con Greengrass, le aria pagar la traición a su amiga.

Agradeció después quedarse al final, ya que comprobó que Draco no estaba jugando con Herms, vio como alejo a Greengrass y escucho claramente lo que esta le dijo a Malfoy.

Ella tambien conocía la historia, por esos supo a lo que se refería la chica, pero ella no creía que su amiga y Malfoy terminarían igual.

Se quedo hasta que vio como el rubio se alejaba, dejando a la chica sola en el pasillo y por su forma de actuar Ginny supo que estaba muy molesta. Estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho como la chica hablaba con alguien...

-¡Ya no lo soporto mas!- Greengrass dijo molesta. -¡Lo quiero tener ya!-

-Ten paciencia cariño...- contesto la otra persona. –Pronto tendrás lo que tu quieras, pero por mientras tu y yo podremos divertirnos.-

Ginny conocía esa voz y cuando estaba apunto de marcharse, sintió como algo la golpeaba por la espalda y después de eso la visión se volvió negra...

* * *

-¡Son unos estúpidos!- los regañaba –Ginny estuvo a nada de descubrirlos.- los reprendía con un tono molesto.

-Pero por suerte tu estabas aquí amor...- Astoria se acercaba sensualmente.

-Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, en este castillo las paredes escuchan...- dijo mas tranquilo, al parecer las caricias de la chica lo estaban relajando.

-Tenemos que reunirnos. Ahora que terminamos con el asunto de los Parkinson, tenemos que hacer el siguiente movimiento...- dijo de una forma peligrosa.

Astoria lo tomo de la mano y se llevo consigo al chico, ella quería pasarla bien esa noche y mientras que Draco no estuviera podía divertirse con el.

La otra persona se quedo un momento mirando a la inconsciente Ginny y se agacho para retirar unos mechones de cabello que cubrían la cara de la pelirroja, acaricio su mejilla, le dolió en el alma tener que dejarla inconsciente, pero era muy peligroso que alguien supiera aunque sea el mínimo detalle. La miro por ultima vez y después salió a toda prisa de ahí, nadie podía verlo ahí, mucho menos ella...


	16. Poco a poco

**HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS LOS DRAMIONEROS JAJA(: **

**Ayer no pude actualizar por que fue un dia sumamente ocupado... pero aqui estoy para el siguiente capitulo. **

**Hablando del cap... pues les contare que me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo, ya que aqui podemos ver un encuentro entre Hermione y Draco y creo que esta un poquito subido de tono, bueno por lo menos en mi persepcion, ya que aun no perfecciono mi forma de escribir en una escena erotica, lemmon o como le quieran llamar jajaja... Pero espero sea de su agrado.**

**No se olviden dejarme sus reviews con su opinion sobre el cap, buenas y malas son bienvenidas^^ **

**Creo que ya puse demaciado choro, asi que los dejo con la continuación.**

* * *

Habían encontrado a Ginny inconsciente en uno de los pasillos del castillo y cuando la chica despertó no recordaba lo que había pasado, al parecer alguien borro de su mente lo sucedido.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada, aunque no fue algo grave temía por la seguridad de las personas cercanas a ella, no quería que nadie mas resultara lastimado.

Por ordenes de McGonagall, Ginny dejo el colegio para estar con su familia, se desconocía las causas de su desmayo y como la familia Weasley estaba siendo blanco, pensaba que lo mejor es que ella estuviera segura con sus padres.

Harry no estaba conforme con eso, el exigía que el ministerio vigilara a la familia, no era normal que fueran blanco de tantos ataques... Primero la desaparición de Fred y ahora la pelirroja fue herida dentro del castillo. Kingsley le aseguro al moreno que estarían al pendiente, ellos tambien eran miembros de la Orden y por lo tanto eran personas muy valiosas para ellos.

Tanto estrés terminaría con Hermione, la chica se la vivía preocupada por todo y por todos y por si fuera poco, las materias le estaban exigiendo un 200% en esfuerzo, los trabajos eran interminables y difíciles. Estaba muy agradecida que Draco siempre estuviera a su lado, eso la hacia sentir mas segura.

-Cuando termine el ensayo de Pociones, te ayudare con Runas.- Decía el rubio.

-No es necesario.- Dijo Hermione. –Ya has trabajado mucho, mereces descansar.-

Hermione tomo la mano del chico y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Como tu digas...- Draco no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Draco Malfoy obedeciendo?- Hermione dijo con asombro. –Jamas pensé que llegaría ese día- dijo en un tono burlesco.

El rubio se acerco lentamente a ella, quedando a milímetros...

-Solo contigo...- murmuro.

Hermione iba a terminar con la pequeña distancia para besarlo, pero el chico se alejo rápidamente de ella, la observo y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa...

-No es justo...- decía Hermione molesta por lo que estaba haciendo el rubio.

-Es un pequeño castigo por tu sarcasmo.- río de medio lado.

-Idiota- Dijo Hermione.

-Pero así te gusto...-

El chico se fue deja do a una Hermione molesta, estaba molesta por que sabia que era verdad, a ella le encantaba Draco como era.

Siguió con su trabajo y cuando lo termino comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir de la biblioteca. Sin querer dejo caer unos pergaminos y cuando se agacho para tomarlos se encontró con las manos de Luna.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- decía la castaña.

-Para mi siempre será un placer ayudarte...- Luna sonrío.

Después de que Hermione termino de guardar sus cosas salió de la biblioteca con una despistada Luna. En el camino la rubia le contaba sobre lo que había hecho esa mañana, como había encontrado unas pequeñas criaturas que soltaban unos polvos y con eso lograban que las personas estornudaran. Hermione siempre la dejaba terminar con sus relatos, no creía mucho en eso, ya que ella era una persona muy lógica.

Se dirigían al gran comedor, la castaña no había desayunado y se estaba muriendo de hambre, por suerte faltaba poco para la cena.

-La sangre sucia y la Lunática...- Astoria soltó con veneno.

Hermione siguió su camino, no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego a una niñita tonta, que seguramente tenia solamente una neurona rebotando en su cabeza.

-¡A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca!- les grito mientras que se aproximaba a la castaña rápidamente.

Astoria tomo a Hermione por su túnica y la jalo tan fuerte que hizo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio logrando que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas loca?- dijo furiosa la leona.

-Ese es el lugar que mereces, siempre por debajo de mi...- decía de forma altanera. -¡Maldita Sangre sucia inmunda.

Hermione se incorporo y antes de que pudiera sacar su varita se vio apuntada por la varita de Greengrass...

-¡Dame solo un motivo para herirte!...- Astoria lucia peligrosa.

-Esta es la única forma en la que podrías ganarme...- no se iba a dejar ganar –Por que si fuera un duelo justo saldrías perdiendo.-

-¡callate!- La Slytherin le dio una fuerte cachetada a Hermione.

Luna parecía alejada del enfrentamiento, pero cuando vio que Astoria golpeo a Hermione rápidamente le devolvió la agresión.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Luna había golpeado a Greengrass. La rubia jamas se defendía cuando alguien la atacaba, pero al parecer estaba vez lo hizo por defenderla.

Astoria se tomo la mejilla que lucia roja por el golpe, en sus ojos se podía reflejar la rabia que sentía y en ese momento Hermione saco su varita y quito a Luna del camino, no iba a permitir que esa niña tonta la lastimara.

-Expeliarmus- grito la Gryffindor.

La chica salió volando, para después golpearse con la pared. Quedo inconsciente y Hermione aprovecho para quitarle la varita, no se quería arriesgar a que despertara y las atacara por sorpresa.

Después se acerco a Luna...

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia

-Si, muchas gracias...- decía Hermione mientras que guardaba la varita. –Pero al próxima vez, no me defiendas, yo se defenderme.- le guiño un ojo.

-Lo se... Eres una de las personas mas fuertes y valientes que conozco.- Dijo con sinceridad. –Esas cualidades te ayudaran mucho en el futuro...-

Luna se alejo de Hermione dando saltitos mientras caminaba por los pasillos, para después perderse en ellos.

La castaña se quedo consternada por las palabras de la Ravenclaw..¿Que quería decir con eso?, Acaso...¿Luna sabia algo que ellos no?.

* * *

No podía pensar en nada mas que en ese día, tenia que recordar que demonios fue lo que le paso. Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta es que era algo importante, que tenia que ver con alguien que ella conocía.

No le gusto la idea de que la mandaran a su casa, se sentía frustrada ante la situación y la madriguera no era un buen lugar para estar en esos momentos. Su madre pasaba horas contemplando aquel reloj, donde la foto de George marcaba "Perdido", ademas de que todo le recordaba a Fred y George, sus dos hermanos que siempre le dieron vida a ese lugar y que ahora ya no estaban mas... aunque no se encontrara el cuerpo de George, Ginny temía por que el estuviera muerto, pero siempre guardaba esperanza, no podía dejarse derrumbar, tenia que seguir hasta encontrarlo.

-¡Ginny cariño!- Gritaba su madre. –Pronto estará la cena...-

-¡Ya voy mamá!- Respondió la pelirroja.

Antes de bajar la pelirroja paso por el cuarto de Ron... otro de sus hermanos ausentes, tal vez no en cuerpo, pero si en espíritu. Estaba viendo como su familia se estaba derrumbando, a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, los Weasley se estaba derrumbando.

* * *

-¡Malfoy!- Le gritaba Nott.

-¡Maldita sea Nott!- contesto molesto. -¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!-

Había tomado una pequeña siesta y Nott lo estaba despertando de la forma mas brusca posible... a gritos.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo...- decía Theodore.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-Cuando llegue a la habitación escuche como gritabas...-

Draco se incorporo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas. ¿Gritando?... En ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que no recordaba lo que había soñado, cosa extraña, el siempre recordaba hasta los sueños mas tontos que pudiera tener, pero en esa ocasión nada...

-¿Que hora es?- cambio de tema el rubio.

-Media noche.- respondió un desconcertado Theo.

El rubio se levanto y se coloco los zapatos, tomo su túnica y salió de la habitación. Olvido que esa noche le tocaba dar la ronda por los pasillos de la escuela.

Caminaba por ellos cuando se encontró con cierta castaña que el francamente estaba buscando, por que sabia que al igual que el ella tenia que vigilar esa noche...

-Draco...- Hermione lo llamo. –Te tardaste mucho, tengo tiempo buscándote...-

El chico se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura, apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña, para que lo inundara ese olor a vainilla que lo volvía loco. Se separo de ella para mirarla a la cara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Odio que hagas eso...- Dijo molesta la leona. –Siempre me dejas a medias-

Draco sonrío de lado, estaba entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería la chica. Se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra la pared, tomo sus muñecas y las coloco por arriba de la cabeza de la Gryffindor.

-Este no es lugar...- dijo de forma traviesa. –Pero si quieres por mi no hay problema...-

Comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente y la chica no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia. Se acerco al grado que sus labios se rozaban y comenzó un tormentoso juego... rozaba lentamente sus labios sin besarlos, estaba jugando con ella y a la vez luchaba internamente por no besarla.

-Por favor...- escucho el murmullo de Hermione.

Entendió la suplica y por fin la beso... comenzó como un beso tierno, pero fue aumentando la voracidad, era cada vez mas intenso y profundo. Sus lenguas tenían una guerra, querían succionarse el alma.

Draco bajo sus manos para llegar a las piernas de la castaña. Tomo una de ellas y la levanto hasta su cintura, mientras que levantaba la falda de la chica y comenzaba a acariciar lenta y suavemente.

Sintió como Hermione acercaba mas las caderas a el y este movimiento lo estaba provocando, ella se lo estaba pidiendo y el encantado le daría lo que ella quería.

Dejo libres las manos de la chica y ella rápidamente las deslizo por su pecho, comenzando a quitarle la tunica.

Draco sabia que ese no era el lugar, así que tenia que encontrar rápido alguna sala o salón y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de su sala común. Tomo a Hermione por su trasero para levantarla y ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas para aferrarse a el. Rompió el beso y ella se fue directamente a su cuello, dandole pequeños mordiscos y deslizando la lengua por el y después seguía con su lóbulo, mientras que se apretaba mas a el. Draco la guiaba hasta la sala común de Slytherin y aunque sabia que estaba prohibido eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Dijo la contraseña y entraron en ella, para después dirigirla a un dormitorio que el sabia estaba vacío. Entraron en ella y cerro la puerta tras de el, bajo a Hermione lentamente y prosiguió con lo que dejaron pendiente en el pasillo...

La chica termino por quitarle la túnica y la arrojo al suelo, después siguió con su camisa que termino junto a la tunica. Hermione comenzó a besar el pecho del chico, bajando lentamente por su abdomen y después regresar al principio.

Draco la tomo por el rostro y la levanto para poder besarla nuevamente y mientras lo hacia ahora era su turno de comenzar a quitarle la ropa. La chica no llevaba la túnica, así que solo tuvo quitar el suéter y cuando llego a la camisa con sorpresa vio como la chica ya estaba excitada, pudo notarlo por los pezones erectos... La chica no llevaba sujetador, tenia unos senos redondos y firmes, así que si no llevaba no se notaria. Comenzó a masajear esos senos por encima de la camisa, logrando que la chica soltara unos pequeños gemidos.

Sintió como Hermione bajaba lentamente las manos por su pecho, hasta llegar a su pantalón, comenzó a desabrocharlo, rompió el beso y bajo para quitarle de un solo jalón los pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro claramente erecto.

La chica quedo de rodillas frente a el y con sus delicadas manos comenzó tocar la hombría de Draco. Primero fue lentamente, pero después fue aumentando la intensidad. El chico sentía espasmos, las acciones de la chica lo estaban llenando de placer, pero era poco para lo que seguiría...

Vio como Hermione introducía el miembro a su boca, si ella le estaba haciendo sexo oral, algo nuevo entre ellos dos. Draco muchas veces había tenido sexo oral con otras chicas, mas bien ellas eran las que le daban placer solo a el, cuando terminaba se iba y las dejaba con las ganas.

Noto como eso era nuevo para la chica, ya que al principio se vio algo tímida y torpe, pero conforme siguió fue aprendiendo y los gemidos del chico eran una señal de que estaba haciendolo bien.

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamas se atrevió a proponérselo directamente, pero que ella tomara la iniciativa le encantaba, Hermione Granger le estaba dando sorpresas y muy gratas por cierto.

* * *

Estaba temerosa, jamas pensó que ella seria capas de hacer eso. No tenia experiencia, era la primera vez que daría placer con su boca a un chico, pero los gemidos de Draco la ayudaban para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sintió como el chico se separo de ella, la tomo por los hombros y la levanto lentamente. Comenzó a dirigirla a una de las camas que ahí se encontraban y la recostó lentamente en ella.

Aun llevaba puesta su ropa, pero no por mucho... El chico bajo el cierre de su falda, ella levanto sus caderas para que el pudiera quitársela, después Draco comenzó a besar su vientre, bajando lentamente y ella lo sentía como una gran tortura, cada vez que sus labios la tocaban ella quería mas, quería que el tomara todo de ella, quería ser suya completamente.

De una forma que a ella le pareció muy sensual, el rubio comenzó a bajar sus bragas con los dientes, lentamente, mientras que cada parte de su ser se estremecía. Cuando termino de quitársela empezó a bajar hasta la parte mas intima de la castaña, marcando un camino de pequeños besos.

La chica tomo el cuello de su camisa con los dientes, la estaba volviendo loca y esa era una forma para controlar sus gemidos, que involuntariamente salía de su boca.

Draco regreso a la parte superior para comenzar a desabrochar botón por botón y cuando una parte de piel quedaba expuesta el la besaba. Termino de desabotonar la camisa deja do a Hermione Completamente desnuda, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

El chico con sus manos comenzó a masajear su seno derecho, logrando que la castaña arqueara la espalda, era la zona mas sensible y con el simple roce ella llegaba a niveles de excitación inimaginables, ademas que el chico era un experto en esas circunstancia, siempre sabia que hacer, como tocar y donde besar.

Comenzó a succionar sus pechos, como un niño pequeño que es amamantado por su madre, mordía suavemente los pezones erguidos de la chica, mientras que ella tomaba la nuca de este para acercarlo aun mas.

-Si sigues gritando así, terminaras por despertar a toda la casa de Slytherin.- Le dijo Draco cuando por un momento dejo los senos de la chica.

-Idiota...- su voz sonó entrecortada.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y siguió con la tarea que había dejado pendiente, cosa que ella agradeció.

Cuando estuvo completamente satisfecha Draco se dirigió nuevamente a la zona baja, en ese momento ella explotaría...

El rubio besaba los labios inferiores, que ya se encontraban húmedos por los estímulos anteriores, jugaba con su clítoris pasando lentamente la lengua de arriba a bajo. Después con sus manos masajeaba lentamente para después aumentar la velocidad y cada vez que esto pasaba Hermione se retorcía de placer, jamas había tenido una experiencia similar con el rubio y lo que el hacia le estaba gustando y mucho.

Abrió mas las piernas e inconscientemente tomaba la cabeza de Draco para pegarlo aun mas, no quería que se detuviera, quería morir de placer, quería sentir hasta donde su cuerpo era capas de resistir.

Ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, lo deseaba dentro...

Draco dejo el área y se coloco de rodillas entre las piernas de Hermione, la chica levanto sus caderas y el la acerco mas a el para que su miembro quedara a nada de la chica y después de un roce entro en ella.

Hermione sintió que Draco llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser en cada envestida, logrando que la chica llegara a tener repetidos orgasmos. Tomo una almohada que se encontraba a su lado y la mordio, no quería que sus gemidos sonaran mas, estaban en un dormitorio y si hacían mas ruido seguramente alguien los descubriría en una situación muy comprometedora.

El rubio se inclino hacia ella sin dejar de embestir, quedando apoyado en sus codos para no aplastarla.

Hermione había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con esos ojos color mercurio que a ella la volvían loca y estos la miraban fijamente. Draco le retiro la almohada de la boca y Hermione puso escuchar como pequeños gemidos salían involuntariamente de ella...

-Eres hermosa...- El rubio le susurro. –Todo lo que alguna vez soñé...-

La castaña abrió su boca, pero no pudo articular palabra, no sabia que responder, ademas que los movimientos del chico no la dejaban pensar coherentemente.

Para ella Draco era la persona mas importante de su vida, esa persona con la que sueñas estar toda la vida.

Hermione rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo acerco a ella, para dejar su oído cerca de sus labios...

-Lo eres todo para mi...- le respondió la castaña.

Llegaron al clímax, juntos, como uno solo en un grito unísono...y eso paso varias veces esa noche, hicieron el amor hasta el alba, hasta que sus cuerpos les suplicaron detenerse para descansar.

* * *

-¡Harry!- Lo llamaba Neville. -¡DESPIERTA!- decía mienta que movía al moreno para despertarlo.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo el chico un tanto adormecido.

-¡Tienes que ver lo que esta en la sala común!- Sonó un poco alterado.

Harry se incorporo y tomo las gafas de la mesita de noche, se coloco sus pantuflas y se fue detrás de Neville para ver que cosa era tan importante. Al llegar a la sala común Harry quedo con la boca abierta... Estaba completamente destrozada, los sillones hechos trizas, las cortinas rasgadas, las mesas y sillas despedazadas en el suelo.

¿Como era eso posible?- pensó el moreno, tanto desastre provocado, era imposible que nadie hubiera escuchado lo que pasaba en la sala común.

-Nadie sabe que paso...- comenzó a narrar Seamus. –Despertamos y cuando bajamos esta mañana nos encontramos con esto.-

-Seguramente aplicaron un hechizo silenciador...- opino Neville –Eso explica por que nadie escucho nada-

Harry se limito a solo asentir con la cabeza, eso era lo mas probable, por eso nadie escucho y claro de esta forma nadie descubriría a los culpables, pero de una cosa estaba seguro... Tenia que ser alguien de la casa de Gryffindor, nadie mas sabe la contraseña de su sala común, pero... ¿Quien? Y lo mas importante ¿por que?.

Dean y Seamus comenzaron a lanzar reparus, para tratar de dejar como antes la sala común de los leones. Harry ayudaba recogiendo los libros que se encontraban en el suelo y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar uno de los volantes que se volvieron famosos durante el dominio de Voldemort: "Harry Potter despreciable No. 1". El chico lo tomo del suelo y justo atrás del papel se encontró el dibujo de la marca tenebrosa, era claro que ese mensaje estaba dirigido a el, pero si era así ¿Por que demonios no lo atacaron?, el estaba dormido, perfectamente pudieron entrar a su habitación y matarlo, pero al parecer esos bastardos tenían otros planes para el.


	17. Todo fuera de control

**Hola a todo el mundo^^**

**Bueno aquí estoy como cada Lunes para actualizar, ademas de que hoy es cumpleaños de Tom Felton 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM!**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, a los que le dieron favorito y por sus reviews! (Caroone y Candice saint-Just muchas gracias como siempre)**

**Bueno sin mas... Aquí esta la continuación.**

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, si estaba feliz... Amaneció en los brazos de Draco, no podría pedir mas.

-¡Buenos días...- le dijo el rubio.

-¡Buenos días...- respondió la castaña. –la manera perfecta de comenzar el día...- sonrío.

La chica tenia la cabeza recostada en el brazo del chico, mientras que este dibujaba círculos con su dedo en el brazo de Hermione.  
Lo tenia tan cerca que ella podía aspirar el aroma del chico, una sensación tan placentera para ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy tenia la fragancia que ella una vez olió en la clase de pociones... La amortentia, al principio pensó en Ron Weasley, su amor de toda la vida, pero ahora que había conocido a Draco estaba segura que el aroma de esa poción correspondía al rubio.

Draco beso la frente de la chica y después se paro de la cama. Hermione se envolvió con la sabana y se paro enseguida de el, lo abrazo por la espalda, no quería que se fuera, quería quedarse ahí con el...

-Si fuera por mi, me quedaría aquí contigo...- Tomo la mano de la chica que rodeaba su abdomen. –Pero en cuanto veas la hora se que saldrás corriendo...-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, se había olvidado que ese día tenia clases y que no podía llegar tarde.  
Se separo del chico y comenzó a recoger sus cosas que se encontraban en el suelo. Rápidamente se vistió y observo como Draco se sentaba nuevamente en la cama...

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto con ironía el rubio.

-Tengo que alistarme para ir a clase...- le respondió un tanto confundida.

-¿y piensas salir por la puerta?- le dijo mientras que levantaba una ceja.

¡POR MERLIN! La castaña había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Slytherin, no podía salir de ahí por la puerta, todos la verían. Hermione miraba a Draco que se encontraba tan tranquilo, al parecer el chico no tenia prisa...

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- Decía con algo de mal humor la castaña.

-La única solución es esperar a que la sala este vacía para que puedas salir...- dijo con un tono de aburrimiento y lógica.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de llegar tarde a clase, ella no era así, pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que esperar...  
Draco se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación y hasta ese momento la chica recordó que el estaba completamente desnudo y esto provoco que ella girara la cabeza a otro lado para evitar verlo.

-¿Que te pasa? –Volteo el rubio y la miro maliciosamente... –Acaso ¿te da pena verme así?- comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

-No seas idiota...- dijo en voz baja la chica.

El rubio se coloco frente a ella y con su mano tomo la barbilla de Hermione para voltearla, para poder verla a los ojos...

-No tienes por que sentir pena...- Murmuro.

La chica sabia que era ridículo que se avergonzara por eso, habían hecho el amor, verlo desnudo era lo menos que podía importarle, pero a si era ella... cuando se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos podía reflexionar sobre sus acciones y por eso se avergonzaba de ver al Slytherin así.  
Draco se separo nuevamente de ella y recogió su pantalón, se lo coloco y abrió la puerta de la habitación...

-Al parecer ya no hay nadie...- giro su cabeza por ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca.

Salió y Hermione lo siguió. Llegaron a la sala común donde no había nadie y la chica aprovecho para salir, no sin que antes el rubio la tomara da la muñeca para girarla y robarle un corto, pero tierno beso.  
Al encontrarse fuera Hermione podía notar como su corazón amenazaba por salir de su pecho, eso era lo que Draco lograba solo con un beso...

Llego a su sala común y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus compañeros arreglándola...

-¿Que demonios paso aquí?- Pregunto una confundida Hermione.

-Al parecer alguien entro y destrozo todo el lugar...- comenzó a explicar Neville. –Nadie escucho nada, lo mas seguro es que lanzaran un hechizo silenciador, ademas solo fueron daños materiales... Pero ¿De donde vienes Hermione?- termino un pasmado Neville.

La chica se quedo muy quieta, no sabia que responderle, ¿que escusa pondría?. Pero en ese momento sintió un alivio cuando Harry la llamaba desde las escaleras. La chica rápidamente se fue a donde estaba su amigo dejando con la duda a Neville.

-¿Que pasa?- decía la chica.

El chico le extendió un pedazo de papel, donde al mirarlo con mayor detenimiento pudo apreciar que se trataba de uno de esos volantes que hizo el Ministerio de Magia cuando Voldemort tomo el control: "Harry Potter Despreciable No. 1". La choca miro a su amigo con confusión...

-¿De donde a salido esto?- no entendía por que Harry tenia algo como eso.

-Lo encontré mientras recogía en la sala común...- dijo serio. –Es claro que trataron de darme un mensaje...-

-Harry...- Hermione comenzó. –No quiero que esto se repita, pero sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado y jamas te dejare solo.- La chica avanzo para cortar la distancia con el chico.

El moreno tomo a Hermione por los hombros y la pego aun mas, dandole un fuerte abrazo, de esos abrazos que la gente necesita cuando se siente derrotado, un abrazo de fe, una abrazo de esperanza...

-Lo se...- fue lo único que contesto.

En ese momento Hermione vio como desde lo lejos Ron los estaba observando, pero su mirada reflejaba odio. Ella se separo del chico y con un leve gesto le indico lo que pasaba. Harry volteo y pudo ver a su "amigo", si es que aun podía llamarle así y noto que su mirada lucia como aquella vez... Esa vez que pelearon por culpa del Horrocrux, esa vez que Ron los dejo por que pensaba que el y Hermione tenían algo.

Después de un momento el pelirrojo dejo de mirarlos y salió de la sala común. Al ver esto Harry y Hermione pudieron relajarse, ya que el ambiente siempre se volvía tenso cuando su "amigo" se encontraba cerca.

* * *

-¡Vaya fiesta la que tuviste anoche Malfoy!- Decía de manera Irónica Theodore.

-¡Callate idiota!- le respondió con desdén el rubio.

-Por lo menos hubieran colocado un hechizo silenciador...- seguía burlándose –Aun no puedo sacar esos gritos de mi cabeza-

Draco siguió cambiadose de ropa, no soportaba cuando Nott se ponía en ese plan, lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlo y esa era una de las cosas que mejor sabia hacer.

Cuando termino, salieron los dos rumbo a su primer clase del día: Pociones en las mazmorras, con el inepto del profesor Slughorn.  
Draco era el mejor en pociones y la clase le parecía muy aburrida, aveces extrañaba al profesor Snape, el si que era un maestro según Draco y no solo por que no se dejaba deslumbrar por el "gran Harry Potter" si no por que lo consideraba como una de las personas mas listas que enseñaban en ese colegio.

Llego al salón, se sentó junto a Zabini y Nott y espero a que apareciera Slughorn para comenzar con la maldita clase.  
Esta transcurrió con normalidad, igual que siempre. Slughorn les puso a preparar una poción y para sorpresa de Draco paso igual que en Sexto curso... el que preparara correctamente la poción recibiría como recompensa una poción de Felix felicis o mejor conocida como suerte liquida.  
El chico siempre fue el mejor en pociones y aquella ves que Harry logro ser el mejor fue gracias a el libro de Snape y a que el no tenia la mas mínima intención de esforzarse, en ese momento cosas mas importantes rondaban su cabeza. Pero esta vez logro ser el mejor en la clase y por esto Slughorn le entrego la poción.

Salieron del salón para ir al gran comedor, al parecer Nott estaba comportandose como Crabbe y Goyle en aquellos tiempos, donde siempre se la pasaban comiendo.

-Serás el remplazo de Goyle si sigues así- Le decía Zabini mientras caminaban.

-Lo mejor de esto, es que sigo estando menor que tu Blaise.- le respondió el chico.

Draco solo se limitaba a escucharlos, esas platicas lo aburrían en extremo, a veces esos dos podían parecer unos completos idiotas.  
Llegaron al gran comedor y como era costumbre siempre que ellos entraban el resto de los alumnos siempre volvían sus miradas hacia ellos y sabia muy bien por que. Muchas de esas personas pensaban que ellos estaban involucrados con los ataques recientes y muchos de esos alumnos habían perdido a alguien gracias a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Flash Back.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Potter?- se encontraba intrigado el rubio.

-Los ataques no fueron causados por Mortifagos...- Dijo muy serio el moreno. –En estos últimos meses me he mantenido en contacto con Kingsley y el tiene una fuente confiable que le aseguro que esto no era obra de los Mortifagos.-

-¿Quien es la fuente?- pregunto el rubio.

-No lo se con certeza, solo se que es alguien que conoció muy bien a Voldemort.- decía Potter mientras rompía el contacto con el rubio.

-Eso quiere decir...- Comenzó Draco mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. –¿Que es alguien que quiere inculpar a los Mortifagos?.- dijo con duda.

-Es probable, aunque para ser sincero eso lleva a casi todo el mundo mágico.- suspiro al final el moreno.

Draco sabia que el chico tenia razón, mas de la mitad del mundo mágico odiaba a los Mortifagos, y con justa razón. Por culpa de ellos muchos habían perdido a seres queridos, habían muerto incluso familias completas de Magos y Muggles.

-Esto...- Continuo el moreno –Solo lo sabemos tu y yo.-

El rubio levanto la ceja como muestra de asombro, jamas llego a imaginar que el y Potter se tendrían tanta confianza como para tener asuntos secretos.

-No te emociones tanto Malfoy- El chico capto lo que pensaba. –Si te digo esto es solo por que considero que eres la única persona que podrá guardar el secreto, ya que según Hermione eres muy bueno en Oclumancia.

-¡Vaya el gran Harry Potter esta reconociendo que alguien es mejor que el en algo!- Se mofaba Draco mientras que se encogía de hombros.

El rubio vio como el moreno solo rodeo los ojos, al parecer no quería discutir con el en esos momentos.

-Tenemos que mantenernos alertas.- Retomo la palabra Potter. –Si es cierto lo que sabemos es muy probable que alguien de ellos sea muy cercano a nosotros, por este motivo nadie mas puede saber de esto y mas importante tenemos que investigar sin levantar sospechas.-

Fin del Flash Back.

Y así fue, Potter y el siguieron como si nada, acudiendo a los entrenamientos pero secretamente investigando, aunque por el momento no tenían nada. Los sospechosos eran muchos podía ser cualquiera.

Se sentaron en su mesa, en los lugares que ellos siempre ocupaban en la mesa de Slytherin. En ese momento el gran comedor comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, al parecer se había llamado a una reunión de emergencia.  
Rápidamente Draco busco con la mirada a Hermione y al encontrarla sentada junto a Potter y Longbottom se relajo un poco, perderla de vista aunque fuera por unos instantes lo alteraban.

Ya se encontraban todos los alumnos y fue en ese momento cuando la directora tomo la palabra...

-Los hemos reunido a todos aquí por que es necesario decirles que...-

Pero no logro terminar lo que pensaba decirles, en ese momento Viktor Krum se levanto de la mesa de profesores y con varita en mano ataco a McGonagall. El hechizo solo fue aturdidor pero la impacto por la espalda, logrando que cayera al suelo.

Los alumnos de primer curso comenzaron a gritar asustados por lo que acababan de presenciar y en ese momento el caos se desato en el lugar.  
Los demás profesores trataban de neutralizar a Krum, pero este era mas rápido logrando esquivar los ataques, ademas que se metió entre los alumnos logrando que los profesores cesaran los ataques para no dañar por accidente a algún alumno.  
Theodore se levanto de la mesa y saco rápidamente su varita para ayudar, pero en ese momento se quedo inmóvil, como una estatua.  
Draco al igual que Nott trato de moverse pero jo logro hacerlo, sus extremidades no le respondían y con su vista periférica noto que Blaise tampoco se movía.  
Tratando de hacer memoria recordó que cuando ellos llegaron al comedor en sus lugares ya estaba servido en vasos jugo de calabaza y por lo regular ellos no solían beberlo, pedían unos nuevos, por si las dudas, pero esa vez se les paso por completo.  
Eso quería decir que alguien había colocado algún paralizante en sus vasos y por esa razón no lograban moverse de su lugar.

* * *

La chica no sabia que hacer, después del ataque a McGonagall se quedo como una estatua con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.  
Viktor había atacado a la directora del colegio y ahora los profesores trataban de contenerlo, pero este estaba usando a los alumnos para protegerse. No podía creer que el fuera capas de eso... No era posible.  
Pero ese no era el momento de dudas... Hermione se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a ayudar a los alumnos mas pequeños para que salieran del gran comedor. Entre tanta gente la chica no podía encontrar a Draco, pero esperaba que se encontrara bien, confiaba en que el sabia protegerse y proteger a quien lo necesitara.  
Ayudaba a una alumna de Ravenclaw cuando por encima de su cabeza paso un rayo de luz, la chica volteo para ver de donde salió el hechizo y se dio cuenta que varios alumnos de Slytherin estaba atacando tambien a los alumnos. ¡Deben ser ellos!- pensó la castaña, si ellos deberían ser los causantes de todos los ataques que habían sufrido con anterioridad. Pero al tener a uno de ellos mas de cerca se percato de algo extraño en ellos, como si no tuvieran conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.

Y por estar distraída casi la golpean por la espalda, pero es escucho como el hechizo rebotaba. Luna la había protegido del ataque. Se incorporo rápidamente y se coloco junto a su amiga, para desviar los ataques.

-¡Luna!- Grito Hermione. –Hay que dejarlos inconscientes, creo que están bajo el Imperius.-

Luna asintió y comenzó a lanzar desmallus a los alumnos de Slytherin, logrando dejar inconscientes a algunos.  
Hermione comenzó a pasar la voz entre ellos, diciéndoles que solo los dejaran inconscientes ya que estaban hechizados.

-¡Harry!- La chica no lo encontraba. -¡Harry!-.

-¡Hermione!- le respondió el moreno.

La chica logro verlo y acercarse a el...

-Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí...- decía la castaña. –Hay demasiada gente y es imposible acabar con esto si ellos están aquí.-

Rápidamente Neville y Seamus comenzaron a evacuar a todos, dejando solo a los profesores y a los miembros del ED que se quedaron a luchar.  
La directora ya se había repuesto y con un hechizo silencioso dejo fuera de combate a Viktor, quedando este inconsciente en el suelo.

Hasta que quedo despejado el lugar Hermione pudo ver como Theodore, Draco y Blaise se encontraban en sus lugares sin mover un solo músculo y eso la sorprendió bastante.Rápidamente se acerco a ellos y con un Finite Incantatem logro traerlos en si.

-¿Que paso?, ¿Están bien?- decía la castaña mientras que se colocaba de rodillas aun lado de Draco.

-Alguien puso un paralizante en nuestra bebida.- Explicaba Theo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Escupió Blaise. –Eran ellos y siempre estuvieron tan cerca de nosotros.-

-No seas imbécil Blaise.- Le dijo Draco. –Ellos no eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, estaban bajo un Imperius.-

-Malfoy tiene razón- Apoyaba el razonamiento del rubio. –Ellos al igual que Krum.- decía mientras señalaba al inconsciente de Viktor.

Hermione se abrazo de Draco, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien y lo mas importante que estuviera junto a ella.

-Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas intenso.- Decía Theo mientras se separaba de ellos.

Hermione lo siguió con la vista aunque ya sabia a donde se dirigía. Theo se coloco junto a Luna y después la abrazo con fuerza. Ella se imaginaba lo desesperante que fue para Theo solo poder observar, la impotencia que haber sentido al no poder estar junto a Luna en esos momentos de caos.

La castaña recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, se sentía cansada y fastidiada de todo, de siempre tener que estar en medio del desastre. Sintió como el chico la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrechaba con fuerza, algo que ella agradeció, ya que en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

-Esto no puede continuar así...- Comenzó a hablar McGonagall. –Al parecer tendremos que enviar a todos nuevamente a casa... Hogwarts ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro.- Su voz solo podía reflejar tristeza.

Hermione se coloco de pie al igual que Draco y con la mirada buscaba a sus amigos, a esas personas que ya habían pelado demasiado, que claramente se veían agotados al igual que ella.

* * *

La desesperación que sintió en esos momentos era de proporciones mayúsculas, se sentía impotente al no poderse mover e ir a lado de Luna... Su Luna.  
Theo había observado todo y para el esa fue una constante tortura, solo poder observar como se enfrentaban sin poder ayudar.  
Quería matar al responsable de esto, quería matarlo al puro estilo Muggle, de ese modo seria mas doloroso que lanzarle un simple Avada, quería que esa persona sufriera mas que nadie en el mundo y solo así podría estar tranquilo, solo así podría sentir que Luna se encontraría a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?.- Sonó con preocupación.

-Si.- Le respondía la rubia mientras que le dedicaba una de sus famosas sonrisas. –Aunque creo que perdí mi arete...- Decía mientras que con esos enormes ojos grises buscaba en el suelo.

Theo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa por el comentario de la chica, así era ellas, así siempre seria y así siempre la querría.  
El chico se inclino para poder susurrarle al oído...

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?-

-Lo se...- respondió la chica en un susurro. –Y sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo.-

Luna giro un poco para encontrarse frente a frente con Theo y momento después la chica lo beso, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa...  
Ellos no se habían besado hasta ese momento, el no sabia como hacerlo, ya que ella era diferente al resto de las chicas con las que el ya había estado. Luna era un mundo nuevo para el, algo inexplorado y el tendría el gran honor de ser el primero en la vida de la chica. Y ahora ella era la que lo había besado a el, de una manera tierna y tímida, lo que siempre se imagino que pasaría, pero aunque ella no fuera la mejor besando, el amaba el simple contacto con sus labios.

* * *

Harry se estaba reponiendo al ataque, se encontraba en el gran comedor con el resto del ED y algunos profesores.  
Después del anuncio de McGonagall tendrían que ir a sus salas comunes para preparar todo para poder marcharse de ahí. Tenia razón la profesora, Hogwarts había dejado de ser un lugar seguro y al parecer otra vez dejarían inconclusos sus estudios.  
En todo momento Ron permaneció en el lugar, a pesar de las diferencias Harry sabia que el pelirrojo siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar por la causa, ademas de que por culpa de ellos su familia estaba involucrada. Mas de una vez quiso ir con el pelirrojo para contarle sobre sus sospechas, pero lo conocía bien y sabia que podía llegar a ser la persona mas imprudente de todas, por eso se abstuvo de contarlo.

Llegaron a su habitación, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el baúl. Después de terminar con la labor se sentó en su cama, mientras pensaba que su vida de tranquilidad se estaba terminando, al parecer la palabra paz no existía en su vida.  
Bajo a la sala común donde lo esperaban Hermione, Neville, Seamus y Dean, no esperaba ver a Ron, ya que seguramente había bajado antes que todos.

-Jamas vamos a terminar la escuela...- comentaba un desanimado Seamus.

-Tendremos 2000 años cuando la terminemos- Dean trataba de sonar gracioso para animar a su amigo.

Los chicos se rieron tras el comentario de Dean, pero rápidamente tomaron su estado de seriedad, las bromas ya no eran suficiente para que olvidaran lo que se les estaba viniendo encima.

El moreno salió junto con sus amigos y al abordar el tren se quedo a solas con Hermione...

-Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo...- comento el chico.

-Lo se... Y creo que te tomare la palabra, no quiero que mis padres se vean involucrados en esto, no quiero verme en la necesidad de hacer lo que anteriormente me vi obligada...- Decía con un tono de tristeza.

-Herms...- El chico tomo las manos de la castaña. –Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, y que en lo que menos te imaginas estaremos de regreso en Hogwarts para así poder al fin terminar la escuela.- estaba dandole ánimos.

La chica le sonrío y el le devolvió el gesto, no sin antes dar un ligero apretón en sus manos.

-¿Que piensas hacer con respecto a Ginny?- Pregunto curiosa la chica.

-No lo se...- agacho la mirada. –Se que su familia la necesita, pero me aterra el saber que no esta a mi lado para protegerla.

-Si las cosas estuvieran mejor con Ron...- la voz de Hermione demostraba culpa.

-Ya deja eso por la paz Herms...- le respondió el chico. –Lo que paso entre ustedes es cosa del pasado, tu no tienes la culpa, así son estas cosas, el amor puede ser impredecible y si Ron no es capas de aceptarlo ya es asunto de el.- sonó serio pero comprensivo.

Sabia que su a amigo era un cabeza dura, que tardaría en entender que Hermione y el no estaban destinados a permanecer juntos, pero jamas pensó que le llevaría tanto, llevaba meses enojado con todo el mundo, incluso con su propia familia.

Después de un rato la chica salió del compartimiento, seguramente iría en busca de Malfoy. El chico se recostó, para tratar de dormir un poco para poder descansar de todo lo que estaba en su mente en esos momentos.

* * *

Estaba recostado en un asiento de su compartimento, estaba exhausto, si un problema mas entraba en su cabeza terminaría por explotar.  
Escucho como la puerta se abría y no tuvo necesidad de abrir los ojos por que ya sabia de quien se trataba. Desde que el aire entro pudo apreciar ese aroma que a el tanto le encantaba.

Hermione se sentó frente al chico, seguramente creyó que estaba dormido...

-Si sigues mirándome así terminaras por enamorarte aun mas...- Salió con ese tono particular de Draco.

El chico se incorporo rápidamente y giro para quedar sentado frente a la chica.

-Lo siento...- comenzó. –Creí que estabas durmiendo.- Noto que las mejillas de la chica tomaban un tono rojizo.

El rubio se paro para colocarse a un lado de ella. Tomo uno de sus rizos y comenzó a enredarlo en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Donde te quedaras?- pregunto tan despacio, como un susurro.

-Iré con Harry a la mansión Black...- Le respondió. –Creo que es lo mas prudente que puedo hacer.-

-Quiero que vengas conmigo...- susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con su nariz.

-Dra...co..- su voz salió entre cortada, al parecer la actitud del chico la estaba desconcertando.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Malfoy Manor...- le dijo.

-¿Que?- ella estaba muy sorprendida. -¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Malfoy Manor?-

-Para ser la Bruja mas lista de Hogwarts te estas viendo muy lenta...- Dijo con ironía.

-Idiota...- entrecerró los ojos. –Es solo que no puedo creer lo que me estas proponiendo.-

El quería estar con ella, pero tambien tenia que ver por la seguridad de su madre. Aun no sabían quienes eran los causantes de los ataques y aunque sabían que no se trataba de los Mortifagos Draco aun temía que se fueran en su contra al igual que la Familia Parkinson.  
Sabia que seria difícil que Hermione aceptara ir con el a ese lugar, de hecho a el tampoco le hacia gracia regresar, esa casa estaba llena de horribles momentos y uno de esos momentos la involucraba a ella.

En esa casa fue donde su tía Bellatrix había torturado a Hermione para sacarle información con respecto a su bobeda y aunque Draco noto que la chica decía la verdad, su tía estaba disfrutando al verla sufrir.  
Mientras veía la tortura, algo dentro de el se estaba quebrando, le resultaba muy incomodo presenciar la escena y hasta ahora estaba aceptando lo que sintió en esos momentos.  
Quería ayudarla, quería matar a su tía por lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione, pero no podía, no podía aceptar que el estuviera pensando de esa forma. Pero ahora se sentía totalmente arrepentido por no ser capas de ser valiente y afrontar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Sabes que deseo estar junto a ti siempre...- decía la castaña mientras giraba la cabeza para quedar frente a frente. –Pero no puedo ir contigo a ese lugar... lo siento.-

Draco pudo notar miedo en la voz de ella, y no esperaba menos, esa casa le producía miedo incluso a el.

-Lo se, quiero que vengas conmigo, por que solo así estaré seguro de que estará a salvo...- hizo una breve pausa. –Pero ademas de estar segura a mi lado, se que Potter te protegerá de la misma manera que yo lo haría.-

Hermione se sorprendió un poco. ¿Desde cuando existía esa confianza entre ambos chicos?

* * *

-Ya no quedara duda de que son ellos...- Decía un chico muy animado.

-Gracia a ti Hermosa...- Otro chico tomaba la palabra.

-Fue un placer...- Astoria decía de una forma coqueta, muy su estilo. –No fue difícil manipular a esos idiotas.-

Estaban reunidos en una vieja choza cerca del callejón knockturn. Desde que comenzaron con sus planes ese lugar se había convertido en el escondite perfecto, nadie los encontraría ahí.

-Ahora solo queda esperar para que todo tome su curso.- Sonreía maliciosamente uno de los presentes.

-Es tu turno...- Dijo a manera de orden.

De las sombras salió George Weasley colocandose a mitad de la sala donde se estaba llevando acabo la reunión.

-Tienes una de las tareas mas importantes, es crucial que cumplas con tu cometido sin fallas...- Le decía en un tono de mandato y autoridad.

George Weasley era ahora una marioneta son voluntad, estaba siendo manipulado para cometer crímenes y aunque estaba bajo el hechizo Imperius, en el fondo luchaba por salir del control, ya no quería que lo utilizaran, pero por mas que luchaba no lograba ganar.  
Después de que le dieron ordenes el pelirrojo se desapareció del lugar junto. La persona que estaba encargada de cuidarlo.

-Espero que el este presente cuando pase...- la voz de aquel chico solo podía transmitir odio. –Espero que sufra tanto que desee la muerte, aunque eso seria poco.-

Los presentes seguían riendo y festejando por lo que ya habían logrado, pero en el fondo de la habitación uno de ellos estaba comenzando a dudar sobre esto, sobre lo que estaban haciendo...

* * *

Llegaron a Grimmguld Place y lo primero que hizo Harry fue dirigirse a su habitación, se sentía agotado y quería descansar por lo menos un poco.  
Después de un rato despertó por el sonido que producía la ventana. Al abrir los ojos encontró una lechuza, se levanto y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar al ave. Desenredo la carta que llevaba y después de esto la lechuza se marcho.

Harry desenrollo la lechuza y no pudo evitar sonreír... Se trataba de Andromeda Black, la prima de Sirius y abuela de su ahijado Teddy Lupin.

En el pergamino le decía que se encontraban muy bien y que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, por ese mismo motivo llegarían ella y Teddy al día siguiente a la mansión, para poder ayudar a la Orden en lo que fuera necesario.  
Harry guardo el pergamino y bajo a las cocinas para buscar algo de comer, se había olvidado por completo que no había probado bocado.

Al bajar percibió un delicioso aroma y supo de inmediato que Hermione estaba cocinando... entro al lugar y tomo asiento en la mesa.

-¡Pero que bien huele Herms!- decía el moreno.

-Gracias...- respondió la chica. –Casi estará listo.-

La castaña siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras que el chico la miraba.  
Quería contarle lo que habían descubierto, pero sentía que seria muy precipitado aun, no sabían de quien se podría tratar y mientras menos supieran mejor. Pero algo le decía que Hermione podría ayudar, ella era muy lista y podía ver cosas que los demás no, pero aun así estaba inseguro de que hacer.

* * *

Llego a Malfoy Manor y lucia como siempre... sombría y sin vida. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de su madre, donde la encontró recostada en la cama, desde que termino la guerra y Lucius fue mandado a Azkaban, Narcisa Black había perdido todo animo e interés por la vida. Pero en cuanto Draco estaba con ella, se podía ver una esperanza, el era lo único que la podía sacar de su trance.

-Madre...- decía el rubio mientras que se acercaba a ella.

-Hijo...- murmuro. –Por fin estas de regreso.-

Draco vio como su madre le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y dentro de el algo brotó, esa sensación de que el tenia sentimientos, pero que solo pocos podían despertar eso en el y ademas de su madre solo Hermione lograba el mismo resultado.

Mediante cartas Draco ya había anunciado a su madre la relación que tenia con Hermione Granger, y esta lo acepto de buena manera, ya que ella era una persona buena y comprensiva, muy parecida a su hermana Andromeda.

Después de charlar por un raro, el chico dejo a su madre para que descansara, ademas de que el tambien necesitaba algo de paz, aunque fuera por unos instantes.  
Llego a su habitación y lo único que hizo fue tirarse en la cama, donde al poco raro se quedo profundamente dormido...

* * *

Después de comer con Harry Hermione se fue a su habitación, algo la tenia muy inquieta y esa sensación provocaba que su estomago se revolviera. Se recostó en un sofá que estaba junto a su cama y tomo un libro de la mesita de noche, esperando que con algo de lectura esa preocupación se fuera.

Después de un raro termino el libro, pero seguía sintiendo una sensación extraña, algo que no podía explicar, pero que la tenia sumamente incomoda.  
Decidió recostarse en la cama, para tratar de dormir y al poco tiempo lo consiguió...  
La sensación la siguió hasta sus sueños, donde se encontró en un lugar obscuro, parada en medio de la nada. Pero después una silueta apareció a unos cuantos metros de ella, y aunque no hubiera mucha luz ella sabia de quien se trataba, era imposible que ella no lo reconociera.

Se levanto de golpe, algo malo estaba apunto de pasar, lo sabia, lo presentía, se levanto de la cama y rápidamente fue a buscar a Harry.

-¡Harry!- le grito.

-¿Que pasa Hermione?- el chico la miraba asustado.

-Draco...- le respondió. –Draco...-

-¿Que pasa con Malfoy?- estaba consternado.

-Algo malo esta por pasar, lo se...- empezó a decir de una manera desesperada.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia que llegar junto al rubio, tenia que estar con el y rápido...


	18. Mas dudas

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! **

**Bueno aquí estoy como cada lunes, actualizando esta historia que poco a poco esta tomando forma. Aquí ya tendremos mas detalles de lo que puede estar pasando en el mundo mágico...Espero sus reviews con sus conclusiones... espero les guste y sin mas, aqui esta el cap...**

* * *

Se despertó por un estruendo, alguien estaba dentro de la mansión, rápidamente tomo su varita y salió de la habitación, para buscar de donde provenía el ruido.

Pero cuando doblo por un pasillo, sintió que alguien lo golpeaba con algo, logrando que cayera al suelo, pero sin perder la conciencia. Su varita rodó lejos de su alcance y al levantar la mirada se encontró con McLaggen.

-¡¿Que demonios haces tu aquí?!- le dijo el rubio entre enojado y confundido.

-¡Callate Imbécil!- lo pateo en las costillas.

Draco sintió el golpe y pudo escuchar como una de estas se rompía por los golpes que el chico le estaba produciendo.

Después alguien mas se unió a el, pero no sabia de quien se trataba. Lo levantaron entre los dos y lo llevaron hasta la sala principal, el mismo lugar donde Bellatrix había torturado a Hermione.

Ahí se encontraba su madre, que estaba amarrada por unas cuerdas. Draco intento forcejear para librarse de sus captores, pero era inútil, estos le lanzaron un petrificus para que dejara de moverse. La impotencia lo invadió, no podía hacer nada y su madre corría peligro.

-¡El gran Draco Malfoy no puede hacer nada!- escucho detrás suyo.

Como no podía moverse no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero algo en su voz le resulto familiar.

-¿No sabes quien soy verdad?- lo cuestiono. –Supongo que ya me olvidaste...- continuo diciendo.

El sujeto camino hasta quedar frente al rubio y lo que Draco lo sorprendió de manera inimaginable. Frente a el se encontraba George Weasley, el gemelo sobreviviente y el que supuestamente estaba desaparecido.

-¿Te sorprende verme no es así?- sonrío de una manera fribola. –Me olvidaste, pero yo jamas lo hice...- cambio sus facciones a unas llenas de ira.

-Tu maldito Mortifago de mierda... Por culpa de ustedes Fred esta muerto...- escupió con odio. –Pero ahora a llegado el momento de vengarlo...-

El pelirrojo se acerco a Narcisa, la tomo por el hombro y la lanzo al suelo, logrando que la mujer soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor. El gemelo comenzó a desamarrarla y cuando le quito las cuerdas comenzó a golpearla con estas, al puro estilo muggle. No usaba la magia para infringirle dolor...

-Veamos...- se detuvo. –Los muggles tienen métodos muy creativos...- sonrío sádicamente.

Saco unos cuchillos, y después de repasarlos con la mirada tomo uno. Lo deslizo por la blanca piel de la mujer y poco a poco comenzó a poner presión, logrando que la sangre comenzara a salir...

Narcisa no gritaba, no daba ninguna señal de dolor, permaneció inmóvil, mientras que Draco se moría de la rabia que tenia contenida. No podía moverse y la desesperación salía por sus poros, la impotencia lo estaba carcomiendo, ver a su madre ser torturada lo estaba matando lentamente.

El pelirrojo corto el largo cabello de la mujer, le corto el rostro, las ropas que levaba y la dejo así en el suelo, para humillarla. Pero Narcisa no daba señales de nada, era como si no estuviera presente, como si nada de eso le afectara.

Y así siguió por una hora, Draco solo podía mirar como su madre estaba siendo torturada por esos desgraciados y el odio crecía mas y mas, las ganas de matarlos aumentaban, jamas creyó sentir esa necesidad de matar a alguien, pero ellos se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

* * *

Llego al jardín de la mansión, había tardado por que no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba el sitio, pero gracia a Theo ya estaban ahí.

Entraron con precaución y al entrar algo dentro de ella se congelo... Ahí estaba, en el lugar donde Bellatrix casi la mata, donde la torturo mientras que se reía, pero inmediatamente borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ese no era momento de asustarse, Draco la necesitaba y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

Junto con ella estaban Harry, Theo, Luna y Neville, la Orden tardaría en llegar, por que algo estaba pasando en el Ministerio.

-Alto..- susurro Theo. –Escucho voces en la sala...-

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar y la castaña lo seguía de cerca. Se colocaron detrás de una estatua y ahí Hermione pudo observar lo que estaba pasando...

Ahí se encontraban George Weasley, McLaggen, otra persona que jamas había visto, Draco y Narcisa. Esta ultima desnuda a mitad de la sala, con el cabello trasquilado y cortadas por todo su cuerpo.

No podía ser verdad, ¿Que demonios esta pasando?, no lograba entender lo que pasaba...

-Bueno...- escucho hablar a George. –Creo que ya me aburrí de ella...- apunto a Narcisa. –Será mejor terminar con esto de una vez...-

Saco su varita y sin dudarlo ni un segundo... –AVADA KEDAVRA- grito y un rayo color verde golpeo a la mujer.

Hermione soltó un sollozo, no era posible lo que acababa de presenciar, pero antes de que reaccionara vio como Theodore corría a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban Draco, pero antes de que llegara, la chica vio como el rubio se levantaba safandose del agarre de sus captores y se lanzaba contra George.

* * *

No podía ser posible... Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla... Su madre, la única persona por la cual podía rescatar momentos felices en su niñez, ahora estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, no pudo defenderla, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como la luz de sus ojos se perdía. Pero como su algo dentro de el despertara, sorprendentemente logro liberarse del Petrificus y no supo en que momento, pero ya se encontraba sobre el pelirrojo apuntando con su varita.

-¡MALDITA RATA!- Grito con furia. -¡TE MATARE!-.

McLaggen y el otro sujeto fueron sometidos por Nott, que en ese momento ya se encontraba a un lado de Draco, pero en un descuido lograron escapar al desaparecerse de la mansión.

Pero el rubio no perdía la vista de su objetivo...

-Ava...-

-¡DRACO NOOO!-

Hermione grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, y eso interrumpió al chico de lo que estaba a nada de hacer... Ella poco a poco se fue aproximando a donde estaba el.

-Por favor espera...- le rogaba la castaña.

-¡No te metas en esto Hermione!- la reprendió el chico –Este miserable pagara por lo que hizo- Decía mientras nuevamente colocaba su varita en el cuello de Fred. Esto provoco que Hermione parara de golpe su caminar.

-No puedes hacerlo...- continuaba la castaña –Tu no eres un asesino...-

En eso ella tenia razón... Durante su etapa de Mortifago, el jamas había matado a nadie, evitaba por todos los medios que le dejaran nuevamente una tarea de ese tipo. No es que fuera un cobarde, no, para el un cobarde era la persona capas de quitarle la vida a otra.

-Por favor Draco...- las suplicas de Hermione lo estaban confundiendo.

En ese momento apareció Harry, junto a Neville y Luna.

-¡Malfoy detente!- le gritaba el moreno. –No seas estúpido, si lo haces puedes prepararte para pasar toda tu vida en Azkaban.-

El chico no sabia que hacer, le importaba poco si lo encerraban en Azkaban, el quería vengar lo que le hicieron a su madre, pero no soportaba ver a Hermione rogándole para que se detuviera, ya que si lo encerraban nunca la volvería a ver.

Hermione termino de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Se agacho junto a el y tomo la mano donde el empuñaba su varita. Lentamente ella la fue retirando del cuello de Fred...

-Eres débil...- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡CALLATE!- Draco se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Hermione, pero en lugar de lanzarle un hechizo al pelirrojo, le dio un puñetazo al puro estilo Muggle.

Lo dejo inconsciente, tirado en el suelo. Se levanto y se coloco junto a la castaña...

-Perdoname...- le decía mientras que tomaba sus manos.

-Me asustaste por un minuto...- respondió la castaña.

-Esta bajo el Imperius...- Dijo Draco.

Noto como Hermione se sorprendió... El ya había notado que ese pelirrojo estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, la había visto tantas veces que ya era fácil reconocerla.

-Malfoy tiene razón...- Interrumpió Potter. –George fue sometido a una de las maldiciones imperdonables.-

Draco soltó a Hermione y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su madre. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Todos tal vez estaban esperando a que llorara, gritara o hiciera algo que demostrara que aquello le dolía, pero aunque eso era verdad, que le dolía hasta el alma, no soltó ni una sola lagrima, tenia que ser fuerte, igual que como lo fue su madre hasta el ultimo minuto de vida.

La Familia Malfoy había desaparecido, ya no quedaba nada de ellos... Su padre se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban y eso no le preocupaba, por que el sabia que ese castigo era poco por todo el mal que había hecho y no solo por seguir a Voldemort, si no por todos los años de maltratos que vivieron el y su madre.

Sentía un inmenso dolor que se juntaba y apretaba cada vez mas su pecho, pero por un lado sabia que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor y que por fin pudría estar a salvo y feliz, sabia que ese lugar era su recompensa por sufrir tanto en esta vida.

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos lo tomaban por el hombro y eso hizo que regresara a la realidad...

-Así parece que esta dormida...- Le decía Lovegood mientras que lentamente cerraba los ojos de Narcisa.

Draco la miro, y supo que la rubia entendió el agradecimiento por eso, después de unos instantes Hermione se encontraba a su lado, demostrándole que ella estaría ahí para el y en ese momento el sintió miedo... Si miedo.

Temía que lo mismo le pasa a Hermione, algo así no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder a la única persona importante que le quedaba. Ya le habían arrebatado a su madre y no permitiría que la castaña corriera con la misma suerte.

* * *

-Creo que esta maldición se esta volviendo la favorita...- comentaba Theodore. –Ya son muchos los que han caído.-

A pesar de el momento, el era así, por eso tenia que comentar algo, tenia que acortar la tensión que se vivía en ese lugar, ademas de que sabia que Draco necesitaría de el. Y en ese momento recordó, lo que cierta rubia le dijo una vez... ¿Acaso Luna sabia lo que pasaría?.

No dejaba de ver a su amigo, el mas que nadie sabia todo lo que ya había vivido, el peso que llevaba por tener el apellido Malfoy. Y si, el sabia lo que significaba pertenecer a una de las familias de Sangre Pura...

Los Nott, una importante familia en el mundo mágico, hijo único como era regularmente en las familias de Sangre Pura.

Desde pequeño supo lo que era estar solo, su madre murió cuando el apenas tenia 2 años de edad, y su padre tenia que dar la cara en los juicios, por seguir a Voldemort, pero al igual que Lucius Malfoy, declaro estar bajo el encantamiento Imperius, de esta forma logro librarse de Azkaban, pero eso si, siempre estuvieron vigilados, eran influyentes, pero no tanto como los Malfoy.

El único momento en el que se sentía feliz, era cuando visitaba la Mansión Malfoy, por que sabia que se encontraría con la única persona que lo podía entender, el pequeño hijo de los Malfoy... Draco.

Al principio ese chiquillo rubio le caía muy mal, siempre con esa mirada de superioridad, te hacia sentir menos, que el era todo y tu eras nada. Pero con el tiempo el logro ver todo lo que esa mirada fría y dura escondía y de este modo el logro abrirse tambien a el.

Se relacionaban con mas familias: Los Zabini, La familia Crabbe y Goyle, pero a pesar de juntarse con los hijos de estas familias, ellos dos siempre fueron los mas unidos, solo entre ellos dos se tenían confianza.

Al entrar en Hogwarts no fue sorpresa que todos entraran a la misma casa, al parecer el sombrero seleccionador los puso ahí no por sus habilidades, si no por su ADN, por ser hijos de Ex-Mortifagos. Siempre bajo esa sombra, tener que cargar con la reputación de sus familias, tener que ser como querían que fueran y no como ellos querían ser, pero así era la vida, jamas es justa para nadie y ellos ya habían aprendido a vivir con eso.

Pero Theo llego a pensar que todo eso cambiaría, al saber que Harry Potter era el elegido, al saber que había una oportunidad para derrotar a Voldemort y que toda esa pesadilla pudiera terminar. Y si, por un momento fue así, pero ahora todo eso ya estaba derrumbando, podía ver a su amigo junto al cadáver de su madre y ahora tanto el como Draco, estaban completamente solos. Si solos, el ya había perdido a su madre y su padre, por eso encontró una nueva familia en Narcisa y Draco Malfoy.

Seguía viendo a su amigo, cuando sintió a un pequeño ser que lo abrazaba. Bajo la cabeza y se encontró con Luna...

-Tu no estas solo...- le dijo

No pudo evitar sonreír y estrecharla, para sentirla aun mas, sentir que de verdad no estaba solo, que ella era eso que siempre le falto, esa parte que estaba incompleta y que ahora ella estaba ahí para llenarla.

-Tienes que ser fuerte... El te necesita.- le dijo la rubia mientras que levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

Theo pudo ver esos enormes ojos, característicos de ella, hermosos y brillantes, después nuevamente dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba su amigo.

Luna tenia razón, este era el momento donde debería demostrar lo importante que es para el y aunque jamas se lo diga sabe que el tambien es importante para Draco.

* * *

Ahí tenían amarrado a George, aun no despertaba después del golpe que le dio Draco, pero no tardaría en hacerlo...

-¿Que vamos a hacer con el?- decía Theo de una manera muy despectiva.

-Primero, tenemos que ver si aun sigue bajo el hechizo o si sabe quien fue el que se lo conjuro.- respondió Harry.

-Pero el no puede quedar libre...- reclamaba Theo. –Mato a una persona, debe ser castigado...- se notaba claramente furioso.

No podía opinar, no sabia que decir... Por un lado pensaba igual que Harry, George era solo una víctima, que fue manipulado para cometer un crimen atroz. Pero estaba Draco, el merecía justicia por lo que le habían hecho a su madre, merecían pagar los responsables por lo que habían hecho y no solo a Narcisa Malfoy, merecían pagar por la Familia Parkinson y Weasley.

-Quiero a los responsables...- Rompió el silencio Draco –Este Weasley (apunto al pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo.) solo fue una marioneta, yo quiero al verdadero responsable.-

Hermione escucho cada palabra del chico, ella sabia que Draco era una persona seria y justa, aunque los demás no lo pensaran así, esa fue una de las cualidades que ella pudo descubrir.

-Tu mandas...- le respondió Nott un poco mas tranquilo. –Será mejor que despertemos a este Weasley...-

-No se trata de magia Nott- Harry hablo –Tenemos que esperar a que George despierte, después del puñetazo que le dio Malfoy...-

Pero como si estuviera escuchando, George empezó a despertar...

-Pero... ¿Que demonios hago yo aquí!- respondió un confundido pelirrojo.

¡-George!- Grito Neville. –Harry, esta despertando.-

Se aproximaron a donde estaba el chico, y claramente estaba confundido, no sabia donde estaba, ademas de que estaba amarrado.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Harry?- les hablo.

-¡Hola!- le respondió la castaña. -¿Como te sientes?- decía mientras que se ponía de rodillas junto a el.

-Me duele la cara...- respondió –Me podrían decir...¿Que demonios paso?

Hermione decidió que Harry seria el indicado para explicarle todo, ella no sabría por donde empezar, ya que lo que George estaba por escuchar seria un golpe duro para el.

-Este no es lugar para hablar...- le contesto Harry. –Será mejor que regresemos al cuartel...-

-Harry...- lo llamo la castaña

-Lo se Hermione.- respondió el moreno. –Esta bien, ha demostrado que se puede confiar en ellos...- concluyo.

La chica se acerco a Draco y este entendió a que se refería su platica.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Theo. –Debemos estar cambiando... Tenemos la confianza del ¡Gran Harry Potter!- Dijo en tono de burla.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y lo condujo a donde estaban los demás, para así poder desaparecerse juntos.

Había muchas cosas por hablar...¿Por que George?, ¿Por que matar a los Parkinson y a los Malfoy?, ¿Que estaba haciendo McLaggen con ellos? Eran demasiadas preguntas y temía que no pudieran obtener las respuestas, mientras mas tardaran en descubrir lo que estaba pasando, un mayor numero de personas saldrían lastimadas.


End file.
